Guilty Pleasures
by Camilla Richard
Summary: Everybody has a secret or two and the Septimus Heap characters are no different. But what happens when some of their darkest secrets leak? I know I am awful at summaries! Chapter Twenty-Five is up. Now set after Syren. This Baby is complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Septimus Heap. Everything belongs to Angie Sage.

Author's Note: This is my first ever attempt at writing fanfiction. I hope I don't insult anyone's intelligence with this story. Not all of the chapters will be this long, this is just my introduction.

**Hello everyone! I think it is no secret that I've been gone a long time and these stories have as well. I was very depressed and I didn't care about these stories anymore. I thought they were horrible and just wanted to get rid of them. I said I'd put them up again and had no intention of ever doing so. Now, though, since people write me about it often, I have decided to repost my fanfictions. I am still not in the best place in my life but it has been some time since I wrote these stories. I am ashamed of the silly plots and typos but I will honor my promise and repost. Thank you to all who have supported me over the years. There is some OOCness. These ar basically the canon versions of the characters with a few twists. The moto of this site is "unleash your imagination." I feel I can do that here and be a little liberal. Please. No flames. I'm just here to have fun. They don't help me or you. **

Chapter One

There was much excitement in the Castle. The ExtraOrdinary Wizard's apprentice Septimus Heap was graduating from his seven year apprenticeship. He was a seventh son of a seventh son, and therefore, possessed an unbelievable **magykal** gift. Many people speculated that he would be the next ExtraOrdinary Wizard after the current one, Marcia Overstrand, retired or passed away. Unfortunately for the citizens who desired to see Septimus take over for Marcia, it did not seem as though she was planning on retiring anytime soon.

Marcia was the kind of person who could easily fill all the space around her and then some. She was the definition of vain and often a little moody. Lots of the Castle inhabitants disliked and feared her for these personality traits. They felt that anyone who had as much money and power as Marcia should at least essay to be in a good humor and they found it hard to believe that she could really have anything difficult going on in her life. Of course, she had a lot to do as ExtraOrdinary Wizard, but she was also one of the most important individuals in the Castle. As a result, people were constantly showering Marcia with respect and she didn't seem even slightly grateful. As a result, quite a few of the Ordinary Wizards found Marcia distasteful. They didn't believe she could truly sympathize with them because they didn't think she would be able to understand a life without riches.

Despite what the citizens of the Castle believed, Marcia's life had not always been luxurious. Before she had become the ExtraOrdinary apprentice herself, she had lived with all the rest of the lower middle class. That life had never suited Marcia, though, and eventually, she had worked her way to the top. Her parents had not been the most **magykal **sort. Her mother had not been a wizard at all and her father had been no more than a simple minor Wizard, but they had supported her talent. When Marcia had been a child, her father had been very fond of telling his various enemies that his daughter would **freeze** them if they treated him or his wife badly. In spite of her somewhat pleasing childhood, Marcia eventually began to argue with her parents on a frequent basis. This had less to do with Mr. and Mrs. Overstrand, who were a relatively mild mannered couple, and more to do with Marcia herself who seemed to like arguing with anyone she could, just for the sake of it. As a teenager, Marcia had finally gotten into an enormous fight with her mother and consequently had decided it was time to leave her parents' home on Snake Slipway and move into the Ramblings, where many Hopeful Wizards lived, waiting for the chance to become apprentices. After she had finally become ExtraOrdinary Wizard, she had waited ten years to take on an apprentice of her own. There were many talented hopefuls that Marcia had never really given a chance because they just weren't exactly what she was looking for. In fact, Marcia was so picky that many Hopefuls who had once had huge dreams of becoming successful Wizards were convinced that they weren't ever going to be good enough and had stopped trying. So when Marcia at last took on apprentice after a decade of doing nothing but rejecting people, no one could really believe it. But as the word got out that her apprentice was the seventh son of the seventh son, everyone realized why she had chosen him. It was just like Marcia Overstrand to pick someone who would be incredibly easy to teach, someone talented who would catch on very quickly. No one believed Marcia had the patience to teach anything less than a seventh son. Septimus was indeed extremely talented. Most of the citizens of the Castle had their fingers crossed that grouchy Marcia would retire in a few years and she would allow the kinder, more understanding Septimus to take her place. Of course, not many people believed this would actually happen. Marcia had too much pride to give up the position she had worked so hard for just yet.

For the most part, Marcia's appearance matched her personality. Her facial expressions were often enough to make Castle citizens, squirm uncomfortably if she ever directed on at them. She was tall, with thick, curly dark hair. Marcia's hair was one of her more attractive traits and many of the women in the Castle attempted to emulate Marcia's haircut. It didn't usually work out. Marcia's body was, as the men the men in the Castle often said, "wide where it needed to be and thin were it needed to be." She was voluptuous and, in her younger days, she had attempted to conceal her figure because she longed to be notcied for her abilities and talents, not her physical apperance. In spite of these attractive features, Marcia's face left something to be desired. Her nose was slightly pointed and whenever she wore an expression of distaste, which was a regular occurrence, her pointed nose and somewhat sharp jaw caused her to look even haughtier than she usually did. Whenever she saw something she did not approve of, she looked as if she had smelled something bad. Marcia Overstrand would not have even come close to making the Castle's "Top Ten Friendliest People List" that was released every year. However, that might have been because Silas Heap was the man writing the list each year.

Even though most everyone disagreed with his opinion, Septimus rather liked Marcia. She had practically raised him the last seven years of his life and, even though he didn't like to admit it, had been more like a mother to him than his own mother, Sarah Heap. It wasn't that Sarah hadn't tried to be a good mother, but she had been separated from Septimus for the first ten years of his life and he had spent the last seven years as Marcia's apprentice. As a result, he didn't get to visit his home very often. He barely knew his older brothers at all, apart from Simon and Nicko. All the rest of his brothers were far too interested in their own lives in the forest to care what Septimus was doing. Septimus hadn't seen Simon in more than three years either. Simon and Lucy Gringe had run off together when Silas Heap, Septimus's father, had refused to bless their marriage. Silas and Gringe actually got along quite well now, but Silas still didn't like the idea of his son _marrying_ a Gringe. That was too big a step for him to have to think about. So even though Marcia had finally allowed Simon to return to the Castle, he did not end up remaining there for very long. Just weeks after Septimus had returned to the Castle on the _Cerys, _Simon had had enough of his father and family and had decided that the only person that truly understood him was Lucy. Lucy had been glad to leave the life she had known in the Castle behind if it meant she could be with Simon. She had loved him deeply since she was fourteen years old and had never stopped. After Simon left, Sarah had become completely depressed. She was convinced that nothing was going to go right anymore. She was thankful that she still had Nicko, Septimus, and her adopted daughter, Jenna, but she couldn't help missing her other children too. Besides, she saw Nicko about as often as she saw Septimus. He had just graduated from his apprenticeship to Jannit Maartin, who ran the boatyard in the Castle. Nicko was now running a huge portion of the boatyard which was very time consuming. The only child Sarah saw on a regular basis anymore was Jenna.

Jenna was busy too. In a year's time, Jenna was going to be crowned Queen. Many Princesses of past times had looked forward to becoming Queen with open arms. Jenna, however, was dreading it with every fiber in her body. She was not looking forward to having to govern the Castle and thought running a country sounded like one of the dullest things in the world. If there was one thing Jenna hated, it was when things were dull. She had spent much of her childhood accompanying her adoptive brother Septimus on his adventures. Another thing Jenna was dreading about inheriting the throne was marriage. Marriage was something Jenna couldn't even begin to wrap her mind around. Even though she was not yet Queen, many men who she had never even met were already proposing to her in hopes of becoming the Queen's consort. Jenna couldn't imagine being stuck with one person for an entire lifetime because wanted to belong to herself and herself only. Well, that wasn't exactly true. Jenna wanted to have many men in her life, she wanted to experience all kinds of people. Being stuck with one individual from age eighteen until death did not sound like Jenna's idea of a good time, not at all. The only people she could ever really picture having a future with were her family members, namely her mother, her father, Nicko, and Septimus.

Although she was closer to Septimus than any of her other siblings, Jenna felt that she no longer completely understood her relationship with him. At first, she had not thought much of her feelings about him. She figured her affection for him had increased because she was older and more able to understand love. But after a while, she had begun to have dreams about him. Septimus had been in Jenna's dreams before, but never like this. Once, she had a dream about Septimus which had begun with a quiet conversation between the two of them and had ended in Jenna's bedroom. That was the final straw. Jenna understood that these thoughts were extremely wrong and therefore, she mentioned them to no one. She decided she was going to have to put an end to her feelings and the only way she knew how to do that was by separating herself from him. She had started by telling Septimus that she was busy every time he visited, even though she longed to be with him. After a while, Septimus had taken the hint and no longer visited Jenna as often. Even though it was Jenna's idea to detach herself from Septimus, she was extremely saddened when he stopped coming to the Palace on a frequent basis. Jenna couldn't help but wonder if Septimus had become enamored with Syrah Syara once more, like he had been a few years earlier when they had been trapped on the Isles of **Syren**, and had forgotten all about Jenna. Just the thought of Syrah Syara made Jenna want to dry heave. For the first year or so after Syrah had arrived in the Castle, she had spoken to no one, not even Septimus, and had spent much time in the Wizard Tower sick bay. For six months or so following his return to the Castle, Septimus had spent nearly every moment he had off by Syrah's side. Now Syrah resided with Hildegarde, a kind hearted sub Wizard, on the bottom floor of the Tower. Although Jenna usually tried to be pleasant toward Syrah, she still felt threatened by her. Even though Syrah wasn't beautiful, she was mysterious and **magykal **which were two things that Jenna knew probably had drawn Septimus to her in the first place. And aside from that, she had become healthy now that she was no longer possessed and therefore, had put on some healthy weight which had made her more attractive. Still though, Jenna was not unaware of the fact that she herself had grown quite striking over the last few years and she intended to use her exquisite beauty as a weapon. Not many women could compete with her. Still though, there was something about Syrah Syara that made Jenna uncomfortable even though she knew she shouldn't be. She had to admit, if only to herself, that the reason she disliked Syrah was because there was a chance that Septimus liked her romantically, at least a little bit. Jenna was beginning to face the fact that she desired Septimus in a romantic way, even though she knew it was horribly wrong. So, naturally, Jenna was a little nervous about attending Septimus's apprenticeship graduation. She knew she would have to see him there and probably talk to him. She wasn't sure that her emotions could handle being alone with him, but she knew she didn't have a choice.

Jenna was just about the only person who was not looking forward to Septimus's graduation. Silas Heap couldn't have been more excited about it if he had tired. He himself had been the ExtraOrdinary apprentice once, but had given it up so that he could raise his sons. He was very excited about getting to watch his son finish the apprenticeship. Aside from that, Silas was also looking forward to having Septimus home more often. Silas had always felt that Marcia made Septimus work too hard, and Silas would be glad to give his son a break for a little while. Sarah was also overjoyed. She was going to get to spend as much time as she wanted with her beloved Septimus who she not gotten to see nearly as often as she wanted to. Now, he would be hers. Never again would she have to share him with fussy Marcia Overstrand. Sarah hoped that she might be able to finally be happy once more when she had Septimus with her. She also knew that when Septimus graduated, Silas would have no reason to visit the Wizard Tower anymore, which was good because Sarah wasn't entirely sure what he did at the Wizard Tower while he was there, or if she even wanted to know what he did there. All of a sudden, the previous fall, Silas had started going to the Tower on a very regular basis. He had told Sarah he was going to visit Septimus, but when Sarah had asked Septimus about his father, Septimus claimed he hadn't seen him in ages. It was too peculiar for Sarah's tastes. She had tied to push it out of her mind lately, but it kept coming back. She didn't want to ask Silas about it, but she didn't know what to do if she didn't. It was all so puzzling.

The morning of Septimus's graduation was a hectic one. Marcia was trying to get herself ready to make the huge speech she was going have to make. Septimus was looking in the mirror, trying to comb his unruly hair. He couldn't believe he was graduating. It was so strange to think about moving back in with his parents…and Jenna. He missed Jenna and hoped that she wasn't angry with him. That was the last thing he would ever want. Little did Jenna know, Septimus had come to adore her in the same way she adored him. The only difference was that Septimus was not afraid of his feelings, he just let them happen. Septimus had seen his brother, Nicko, lose the only girl he ever loved, Snorri Snorrelson, two years earlier and it had made Nicko into a nervous wreck for a very long time. After that, Septimus had vowed to himself that if he loved someone, he would do his best to never lose her, no matter what he had to do. He was beginning to recognize that he loved Jenna. He was actually more nervous about seeing her than he was about his graduation. He wanted to explain his feelings to her, to make her understand that he wanted to be with her all the time. He knew that she was going to be at the feast that evening. Practically everyone in the Castle would be there. That would be his chance to talk to Jenna. He didn't want to wait.

Meanwhile, Marcia was in her bedroom, preparing herself for the ceremony. She wasn't sure how she felt about the whole thing. She could barely imagine life without Septimus. It was going to feel very strange to go back to living alone, very strange indeed. It hadn't really hit her until just then that Septimus was really leaving. Tomorrow, he would no longer be her apprentice. She couldn't even admit to herself how much she would miss him. Marcia had considered getting another apprentice, but not very seriously. She could never imagine having an apprentice as a good as Septimus had been and she knew she would be always holding her new apprentice up to Septimus. Just as Marcia was pondering this idea, she heard a knock at the door. "Septimus?" she asked.

"Yes, it's me, Marcia." responded Septimus, "May I come in?"

"Just a minute." Marcia took one last look at herself in her adjustable mirror. She sighed. She wasn't exactly looking young anymore. She could definitely see a few gray hairs today. A moment later, Septimus had entered the room.

"Septimus!" gasped Marcia. "What have you done to your hair? It looks atrocious!"

"I..er, cut it off. It was getting to straggly and I thought you'd like it better this way." It was true. Septimus had cut his hair, but not very well. It looked as though he had had cut it with a fork. Marcia was horrified. There was no way he was going to the ceremony looking like _that._

"Septimus, your hair hasn't looked this bad since you came back from that ghastly alchemist's Time."

"Marcia," said Septimus, "Marcellus is not ghastly! And he certainly likes you." Marcellus Pye had indeed become very fond of Marcia Overstrand. When he had first met her, he had found her irritable and unpleasant. But he believed that she truly had a good heart underneath all of her bossiness and had become intrigued by her quirkiness.

"I don't care what he thinks of me." snapped Marcia, "I will _never_ respect him. Now, let's get a move on, Septimus. We've simply go to fix your hair."

Two hours later, everything was ready for Septimus's graduation. Marcia had managed to fix Septimus's hair, but not without having to use a considerable amount of **magyk**, which annoyed her, but not as much as normally would have. She was still having trouble comprehending that she would not be responsible for Septimus anymore. Marcia decided to go to Septimus's room and see what he was doing during his last few hours of apprenticeship. Septimus was sitting on his bed, looking at all his belongings. He would have to move them to the Palace the next day. Some part of him was excited, but much of him was sad. He would miss this life he had lived the last seven years more than he ever could have imagined. When Marcia entered his room, Septimus suddenly started spewing out words. "Marcia, I can't believe it's already been seven years. Thank you so much! You were the best teacher I could have asked for. Without you, I wouldn't even know who I am. No, I would have died in the snow that day I was standing sentry. Don't you remember that day? It seems like so long ago. I owe you so much. I'm gonna miss you more than you'll ever know. I'm going to come and visit as often as I can."

Marcia was more than a little touched by Septimus's words, but she didn't exactly know how to react. Marcia didn't often show her affection for others, but because it was Septimus's last day, she decided to make an exception. Wordlessly, she pulled him into a warm embrace. It felt good to hold Septimus for what might be the last time in a while. When they finally separated, Marcia had to look away. Her eyes were feeling suspiciously heavy, as if tears could start at any moment. _That_ was the last thing she wanted. Marcia had never cried in front of Septimus and she wasn't about to start now. She pretended to being looking at her pixie pots on the window ceil until the feeling passed. Then, she turned to Septimus and said, "You're an incredible Wizard, Septimus. I couldn't be happier with you. I.. I'm going to miss you. Quite a lot."

"Marcia, I'll make you proud." promised Septimus.

"You already do. Now, the ceremony starts in an hour. Are you completely ready?"

"Actually, yes." replied Septimus. "Oh there's one more thing."

"What?" asked Marcia, suddenly sure she was going to hear that Septimus had forgotten something really important. Instead, Septimus admitted something that totally unsettled her.

"I love you." Septimus said in a quiet half whisper. He had never told Marcia this before, and she had never told him. His love for Marcia was an emotion he had always felt went without saying. Of course he loved her, he trusted her more than anyone else. Marcia, though, was a little shocked. She had never expected Septimus to say that. In many ways, she wished he hadn't said it at all. It would have made it much easier for her to control her emotions if he had refrained from being so personal.

Before Marcia could respond to Septimus, there was a knock at the door. It opened to reveal Catchpole. "Er..Um Madam Marcia?" he asked timidly. "May I help with anything?" For once, Marcia was glad Catchpole was there. She didn't know what she would she would have said to Septimus. Of course, she could have told him she loved him too, but that sounded cliché and wrong to her. Besides, she hadn't said those words in years, and the few times she had said them, they hadn't done her any good at all. It was true, she did love Septimus, but she still felt awkward admitting it.

"Yes, Catchpole," replied Marcia, quickly. "You can help me by cleaning out the loo n the Great Hall. I imagine that many of the Ordinary Wizards will have to use it after the ceremony tonight and I want it spotless. Am I clear?"

Catchpole gulped. "Perfectly, Madam Marcia." Catchpole hated cleaning the bathroom more than anything else, and he was sure Marcia knew that, and had given him this job just to stress him out. He was getting very sick of Wizards in general.

Just as Catchpole was thinking about how great the world would be if the Custodian Guards were still in charge, Marcia interrupted his thoughts. "Well, stop starring into space! Get a move on!"

"Oh, all right, Madam Marcia, dreadfully sorry." Catchpole made a quick exit. Then, Marcia turned to Septimus.

"Septimus, I still have some last minute things I want to check on before the ceremony. I'll see you there."

"Oh okay." Septimus answered, a little distracted. His thoughts had already turned to Jenna. He was going to see her that evening. He was both excited and nervous. He didn't know if he was going to have the courage to explain his feeling to her, but he was going to try. He practiced what he might say in his mind. "Jenna, I have something to tell you." "Jenna, I really don't know how to say this but…" "Jenna, I love you." He didn't really know where to begin.

Less than an hour later, Septimus and Marcia were standing in the middle of the Great Hall of the Wizard Tower. Septimus still couldn't believe he was graduating. He caught Jenna's eyes in the crowd, and his heart jumped. There she was, and she looked beautiful. He wasn't sure he was going to be able wait another moment to greet her. But he knew he would have to make it through the ceremony first. Despite what often said to the contrary, Marcia was one for long speeches. Septimus sighed. It would be a long time before he got to speak to Jenna.

Meanwhile, Jenna was taking in every detail of Septimus. She tried to stop herself, but found she couldn't take her eyes from him. Then, out of nowhere, she heard someone's voice behind her. "Princess Jenna!" The voice exclaimed. Jenna rolled her eyes. It was Septimus's best friend, Beetle. Jenna had always liked Beetle, but lately, he had begun to get on her nerves. At one point, when she had been about thirteen or so, she and Beetle had been good friends. However, time had put a bit of distance between them. There wasn't any particular reason Jenna had seen so little of Beetle during the last few years, she had simply grown busy and he had as well. Still, even though years had passed, every time he saw Jenna, Beetle followed her around like an obnoxious puppy. It was unsettling.

"Princess Jenna!" shouted Beetle again, oblivious to Jenna's feelings toward him. Jenna tried her best to take her eyes of Septimus and take Beetle seriously.

"Yes, Beetle?" she asked, hoping she didn't sound irritated.

"Princess, it's so good to see you. I was hopin' I'd see you here. Can you believe Sep's graduating? It seems like yesterday we were just kids runnin' around causing trouble**. **Now he's gonna be a full time Wizard." Beetle whistled admiringly, "I don't know anyone who works harder than Sep.' Bettle continued, "You've got to love him."

"I agree." Jenna said quickly, eager to get away from Beetle and see her family. "Um, Beetle, I see my brother, Nicko, over there. If you'd excuse me, I'd like to go and speak with him."

Beetle looked disappointed, but he said "Sure thing, Princess. Whatever you want to do is fine with me. But before you leave, I have something I want to give you."

Jenna felt guilty. She had not been very kind to Beetle and he had gone out of his way to get a gift for her. She felt wretched.

"Close your eyes." Beetle instructed. Jenna did as she was told. She felt Beetle place a small object in her hands. "Now you can look."

Jenna gasped. In her hands was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. Jenna couldn't believe Beetle had gone to the trouble of getting it for her. It appeared to be terribly expensive. It was golden with little red gems imbedded in it. "Oh Beetle!" she exclaimed, "It's simply marvelous!"

Beetle blushed with pride. "You deserve nothing less than the best, Princess. The necklace is not nearly as lovely as you."

"It's Jenna, Beetle. Call me Jenna. How many times must I tell you that? But you are too kind. Truly. Did you make this necklace?"

"Yes, as it happens, I did. None of the ones my uncle made were good enough for you, Pri..er, Jenna." Beetle's uncle had moved to the Castle a few years back. He was an accomplished blacksmith and had taken Beetle on as his apprentice after Beetle had gotten fired from the Manuscriptorium. Since then, Beetle had become very skilled with his hands. Jenna had not known he was skilled enough to make something as complicated as the necklace seemed to be.

"Well, thank you, Beetle, thank you very much. I'll put it on right now." She placed it around her neck and Beetle looked at her, a grin playing across his face.

"What is it?" asked Jenna.

"It's just that you look just like I thought you would look wearing that." Jenna sighed, she didn't want to hear Beetle tell her how beautiful she was anymore. She wanted to hear these kinds of compliments, but she knew deep down that she wanted to hear them from Septimus.

"Listen, Beetle, I've got to go see Nicko, but thanks again. It's more than I deserve."

"That's where you and I differ." Beetle said, quietly, but Jenna didn't hear him. She had already gone to find Nicko.

Nicko was standing in the corner of the room, talking with Rupert Gringe. When he saw Jenna, he smiled brightly. Jenna was relieved to see him smile. He hadn't been happy much since Snorri had left him to return to the North Country.

"Hey Jen!" he exclaimed. "What's up?"

"Not much." Jenna answered, turning her eyes back to Septimus who was still in the center of the room. Jenna noticed that Septimus seemed to be staring directly at her. She felt her stomach flop inside of her.

"Hello? Anyone home at Jenna's?" Nicko's voice brought her back to reality.

"Oh yes, Nicko, very funny." Just as Jenna was about to ask Nicko about the boatyard, the entire room became silent. Marcia cleared her throat and began to speak. The ceremony had begun.

An hour or so later, Septimus was standing in the center of the Hall of the Wizard Tower with his family. "Congratulations Septimus darling!" shouted an enthusiastic Sarah Heap as she threw her arms around her son.

"Thanks Mum, it means a lot. Really." Septimus was somewhat overwhelmed. Everywhere he looked, people were congratulating him. It was nice, but he was running out of things to say to them. He was also getting rather hungry. The feast was starting in ten minutes and he couldn't be more ready for it. First, though, he had to fight his way through the crowd and find Jenna. This would be no easy task with everyone trying to stop him every three seconds. Finally, Septimus saw Jenna. She was standing in the back of the room with Nicko. He darted in that direction. A mob of Ordinary Wizards decided to follow him, but then, the caught sight of Marcia, and crowded around her instead.

Jenna saw Septimus coming. She tried to compose herself and keep herself from acting too excited, but she couldn't help it. "Hello Jen." he said, softly.

"Oh..Hi Sep. Congrats I knew you could do it." Jenna was beginning to become uncomfortable. How would she explain why she was ignoring him? How could she tell him she didn't want to be alone with him? That she had strange dreams about him? But luckily, Septimus ended the silence between them very quickly.

Septimus was nervous, but he was going to tell Jenna how he felt. "Jenna, I have to talk to you for a minute. Do you have time?"

"Sure." Jenna replied, a little too eagerly.

"All right. It will only take a second. Come into the Courtyard with me." Jenna took Septimus's hand and followed him outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Septimus Heap. I wish I did.

Author's Note: Okay, this story is full of wacky pairings. Get ready for anything, you have been warned. I am not really that into slash, though, so I can pretty much guarantee that won't be in here unless somebody requests it. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed my first chapter, you guys are the coolest.

**New Author's Note: for those of you crazy enough( or kind enough) to read this again, this is my "updated chapter two"**

Chapter Two

"Hey, has anyone seen Sep?" asked Nicko. "The feast starts in five minutes and I haven't seen him anywhere."

"Well, I just saw him a few minutes ago, he's still around here somewhere. He'll turn up, he wouldn't just get up and leave." replied a completely relaxed Aunt Zelda. Aunt Zelda barely ever panicked. Almost every problem in life worked itself out and she never wasted too much energy worrying about life's issues. This was Aunt Zelda's first time in the Wizard Tower and she was still a bit overwhelmed by it. Marcia was very puzzled by Aunt Zelda's presence. She had no idea how Aunt Zelda had managed to get to the Castle as quickly as she had. But then again, there were many things Aunt Zelda did that Marcia knew absolutely nothing about.

"Zelda," Sarah Heap's voice interrupted Aunt Zelda's thoughts. "It was so kind of you to bring the eel and rabbit stew. It's one of Septimus's favorites."

"It was no trouble, dear." responded Aunt Zelda. Septimus was just about the only person in the world who ate Aunt Zelda's food and really enjoyed it.

"Zelda?" asked Sarah, her voice a little more urgent than it had been a moment before.

"Yes Sarah?"

"There's something I want to talk to you about. I have always trusted you and I could use your opinion on something important. It's about Silas. Lately, he's seemed so distant, like he's bored with his life, bored with me. I don't know what to do. Last autumn, he started going to the Wizard Tower all the time. He'd tell me he was going to see Septimus, but Septimus recently told me he hasn't seen his father in a very long time. Now, I don't know what to think. Oh Zelda, I am just so worried. I love Silas so much. I don't ever want to lose him. I don't want to say this, but I am starting to think he's…that he's having an affair with one of the Ordinary Wizards in the Tower. I don't know who it would be, but there are plenty of women and Silas could probably have his pick. I hate to think like this, Zelda, especially on Septimus's big night. It's probably nothing. I just hope that once Septimus comes home, his father will stop going to the Wizard Tower as often." Sarah's eyes were welling with tears. Aunt Zelda was one of the few people she had told about her new fear. Aunt Zelda sighed. This was the news she had dreaded. She knew Silas's and Sarah's relationship had been rather rocky lately, but she had hoped and prayed that it wouldn't come to this.

"Sarah," she asked, "Are you sure he actually goes to the Wizard Tower? He might just tell you he's going there and then sneak off to go play a game of Counter Feet with Gringe. You know he does that occasionally."

"Yes he does." Sarah smiled, but only a little. "But I am sure I am right about this, Zelda. I have a dear friend, Sally Mullin, who I asked to hide and watch for Silas one night. She saw him go into the Wizard Tower, Zelda. In other words, he has been going in there for some other reason than to see Septimus. I want to ask him about it, but I am afraid he'll ….I don't know, Zelda, I just don't know."

Aunt Zelda patted Sarah's back affectionately. "There, there," she murmured, "Everything will be all right. You'll see. I'll talk to Silas, if that would make you feel better. I won't tell him I talked to you. I'll just ask him what he's being doing lately. I've known him his whole life, Sarah, I'll be able to tell if he's lying or not."

"Would you really talk to him?" asked Sarah, brightening a little. "He won't tell me anything, maybe you'll more successful at getting information from him."

"Well, I'll certainly try." promised Aunt Zelda, glad she could help Sarah, even if it was just a small deed. Aunt Zelda believed that Sarah was too stressed too often and needed a break every now and then.

Meanwhile, Jenna and Septimus were in the Courtyard. Septimus had become nervous again. It had seemed like it would be easy to talk to Jenna while he was planning out what he was going to say but now that she was right in front of him, he barely knew where to begin. He took a deep breath and said "Um, Jenna, there's something I want to talk to you about. I know you're probably not gonna like it, but I don't think I can hide it from you either. I don't know why you've been avoiding me, but I do want you to know that if I have offended you in any way, I want you to tell me. The last person I would ever want to offend is you, Jen. These last few weeks have been, well, awful for me. I never realized that I need to be around you Jenna, just to be normal. I remember two years ago, when Nicko told me that he had to have Snorri Snorreleson with him or at least near him to feel sane, I thought he was crazy. But now I know exactly what he meant. He loved her, Jen, but he didn't tell her in time and she found someone else. I saw what Nick went through and it seemed so miserable. I don't ever want to go through what he went through. Jenna, I know it's awkward and strange, but I've never seen you as my sister. You've always been more than that. I still remember the first time you held my hand. It was after Marcia saved me, and I was lying on her sofa. You took my hand and said 'It's okay. We're here, we'll protect you.' Do you remember that, Jenna? I think I started loving you then, only I didn't realize it. I must have loved you my whole life. Please, don't be afraid, and don't think I am crazy. I just want to be with you, forever, if you'll let me. I know that if you'll have me, we'll be very happy. Give me a chance, Jen. You'll never have to be alone."

Jenna was stunned. Never in her wildest dreams had she expected Septimus to return her feelings, feelings that seemed so wrong. "Oh Sep," she gasped, feeling just a little dizzy with excitement. "Oh..Oh my goodness."

"What is it, Jen? You're so pale." Septimus rushed toward her and wrapped her in his arms, not even really thinking about what he was doing. Jenna sighed with happiness. Septimus's embrace felt so good, so strong. How could something that felt so good really be bad? She leaned against his shoulder. Finally, Septimus broke the silence. "Do you think I'm crazy, Jen?"

"Not at all. Septimus, I feel about you the same way you feel about me, I am not going to lie. I always thought you felt for….for someone else. But we have to stop these feelings, Sep. Can you imagine what Mum and Dad would do if they found out? They would think of our relationship as incest, even though it's really not. I want it though, Sep, I want it so badly, but I can't really see us having any kind of real future together. I'm so sorry." Jenna couldn't stand the way Septimus was looking at her, he looked so sad, so empty. Although she hated seeing him so unhappy, Jenna couldn't keep a feeling of triumph from shooting through her. Septimus loved her! Not Syrah Syara, not some sleazy young Wizard, her! She cast a small, sad smile in his direction. Suddenly, as if unable to control his hormones, Septimus leapt forward and pressed his lips to Jenna's. She didn't resist and didn't even try to stop him as his hands travelled up and down her body, exploring her. When they finally broke away from one another, both Jenna and Septimus were breathing hard.

"We can't be apart, Jenna." whispered Septimus softly. "Even if it means we don't tell anybody about us yet. I have to be able to love you to feel like a whole person. Please say you'll try our relationship. At least let's try."

"Okay." was all Jenna could manage. All of her ability to disagree with him had vanished. Before she could say anything else, Septmus had grabbed her and was kissing her again. This time, he kissed her throat as well. When he got to the base of her neck, he stopped.

"Where did you get the necklace?" he asked.

Suddenly, Jenna panicked. She couldn't tell Septimus she was wearing a necklace Beetle had given her, it would seem wrong. She didn't have any idea how to explain it. "Just a friend." she answered lamely.

"Was it expensive?" At first, Jenna was startled by this question. Why would it matter to Septimus if her necklace was expensive or not? Then, Jenna suddenly realized why Septimus was asking. He wanted to know if it was from Beetle's uncle's shop! It all made sense. Beetle's uncle only sold the finest jewelry and all of it was very expensive. Jenna knew what she would have to say to keep Septimus from being suspicious. She was going to have to lie.

"Oh this? This is a cheap replica!" Jenna exclaimed, hoping she sounded believable. "If this looks real to you, you don't know much about jewelry."

"Oh, well I guess I don't know much about it then." replied Septimus. Jenna sighed with relief. Septimus had bought her explanation.

"But Jen?"

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to be able to see your beautiful neck, free of anything. I'd rather see without jewelry on. Of course, I'd rather see you without anything on, but-"

"Septimus!" gasped Jenna, trying to hide her amused expression.

"Sorry Jen, just kidding. We'll take it slow and be careful. I respect you, I love you, and I won't let anything happen." Septimus looked so sincere, Jenna wanted to kiss him right there, but Septimus made the first move. This time, when Septimus reached the base of Jenna's neck, he touched the necklace with his finger and asked, "May I?" Jenna nodded, and Septimus pulled the necklace off her neck, breaking its chain. He then threw it into the nearby bushes. Afterward, he continued kissing Jenna as if nothing had occurred. Septimus was not meaning to be violent; he was just so filled with passion that he was unaware of his actions. Jenna was not offended. She closed her eyes. She wanted to feel Septimus's lips on her neck forever. She had never felt so loved.

All of a sudden, Septimus stopped. "The feast!" he gasped, "Oh Jenna, I bet we're late! Here, come with me. Marcia will kill me if I am late for this." With that, Septimus and Jenna Heap made their way back into the Wizard Tower.

Septimus and Jenna made it to the feast with seconds to spare. Marcia gave Septimus a disapproving look, but said nothing. Septimus pulled out a chair for Jenna and then sat down beside her. Marcia was a bit put out. She had hoped Septimus would sit next to her on his last night as her apprentice. But instead, Silas Heap had taken the spot she had intended for Septimus. Aunt Zelda had been watching him closely since she had spoken with Sarah. She quickly sat down on the other side of Silas before anyone else could. She intended to ask him some serious questions during supper.

Aunt Zelda began with a simple conversation starter. "So Silas, how have things been?"

"Good enough, I guess. Nothing really exciting." He had already begun digging into his dinner like a wild animal. "I'm so hungry." He said between bites, "I could eat a whole cow."

"So I see," interrupted Marcia, who looked rather disgusted. "Silas Heap, you are without a doubt one of the most lazy, unsuccessful, despicable people I have ever had the misfortune of knowing."

"Now, Marcia," Silas began, beginning to become angry. "I've had quite enough of your superior behavior. I've had it up to here for all of the seventeen years you've been in charge. In fact, I am going to-"

"Stop it!" screeched Aunt Zelda, who hated Marcia and Silas's arguments. They always acted so childish when they fought. Anyway, she wouldn't get any information out of Silas if he was arguing with Marcia all evening.

"All right, All right, Zelda, but she started it." Marcia rolled her eyes and starting having a conversation with Hildegarde, who sitting on the other side of her.

On the other side of the table, Beetle couldn't take his eyes of Jenna. He had been starring at her all evening and noticed that she was no longer wearing the necklace had had given her. He was a little confused. He knew Jenna had loved the necklace. She'd been thrilled when he had given it to her. Then, Beetle's mind came to a conclusion that made sense. Jenna must have taken it off because she didn't want to show off. It was a very expensive necklace and even though she was a princess, Jenna was very modest. It was one of the things Beetle loved most about her. He smiled to himself, thrilled that he had made Jenna happy. It was something he wanted to do again and again. Seeing her happy was the best gift in the world. Little did Beetle know, the very second he was having romantic thoughts about Jenna, she was holding Septimus's hand under the table.

Syrah Syara was sitting at the end of the long table, a little ways from Septimus. She was quiet and busy feeling sorry for herself. During the last few years, Syrah had become extremely fond of Septimus in a way she hadn't been before. The year following Syrah's return to the Castle after five hundred years as a **possessed** prisoner on the Iles of **Syren**, she had done little more than lie in her bedroom in the Wizard Tower sick bay and mourn Julius Pike, the ExtraOrdinary Wizard whom she had been apprenticed to and had loved dearly. Septimus had come to see every day during that first year, but she had always taken him for granted. On many days, she had wished him gone when he had come to visit but she had always been too polite to tell him so. He had come into her room to speak with her every chance he had, but she had never done anything but lie there and occasionally nod her head. Eventually, Septimus had given up and lost interest in her. It had been obvious to Syrah during her months in the sick bay that Septimus had been taken with her, but she had viewed him as an obnoxious child who was wasting time that she could be asleep, time she could be dreaming of Julius. At that point, Syrah had been unable to believe that she would ever grow used to life in this unfamiliar Time. Now, though, now that she had grown used to the way things worked and come to accept the fact that Julius was never coming back, as much as she wished that weren't the case. It was around that time that she had left the sick bay and moved in with Hildegarde, determined to make a life for herself. That was also the time she had begun to notice Septimus. He was quickly growing into a charming young man and Syrah, who was naturally shy, often didn't know what to say to him. So she usually didn't say anything at all. She would merely watch him from afar and hate herself for not taking advantage of the year he had fancied her. She envied Jenna her beauty, her wit, her confidence and it was quite plain to Syrah that Jenna saw Septimus as something other than her brother. Syrah sighed to herself as she gazed at Jenna. The girl was lovely, truly. There was no way Syrah could compete with her. Syrah never would have guessed that, while Jenna did find herself more attractive and self assured than Syrah, she was still threatened by her. Jealousy is a queer thing indeed.

By the end of the evening, everyone was exhausted and had eaten their fill. Everyone that is, except Septimus, Jenna, and Silas. Septimus and Jenna were still excited about their newly established relationship and Silas was drunk. Sarah couldn't have been more embarrassed. He was shouting out all sorts of things. The worst thing he said all night didn't come until the very of the feast, when all the guests were leaving. Silas was walking toward the door, when all of a sudden, he turned around, faced Marcia and said "I am really likin' your cleavage tonight. It's hot! In fact, you're hot. I've been havin' these dreams about you. I know you probably hate me, but I don't really hate you." Silas was rambling like the idiotic drunk he was. "I wanna screw around with you, Marcia. Come on, you know it'd be fun! Just you and me and some nice fluffy sheets! It would be just like old-"

"Enough!" shouted Marcia and Sarah in unison. Sarah was practically crying with embarrassment and shame. Marcia was blushing bright red. Septimus had never seen her like that before. He was shocked by his father's behavior and Jenna was mortified.

"Daddy," she spat, "Dad, you didn't mean all that did you? You're just intoxicated. Mum, I'm sure he didn't mean it. He loves you. Come on, let's get him home before he does anything else stupid."

Aunt Zelda had already left. Otherwise, she would have given Silas a severe lecture about his behavior. Septimus apologized to everyone at the feast for the way his father acted. After all the guests had left the Wizard Tower and Sarah and Jenna had taken Silas back to the Palace, Septimus decided to help Marcia clean up.

"Marcia, I am really sorry. My dad..I mean he was jut drunk. He didn't mean anything, I'm sure." said Septimus, who was cleaning up the remains of a rather sticky desert that was sticking to the wooden table.

"Septimus, I don't care what he meant to do, the damage was done. He managed to embarrass me in front of a large crowd of people. Knowing Silas as I do, I am sure he'll be very proud of that." Marcia snapped. Unfortunately for Marcia, her horrible night was about to get worse. Some of the sticky desert was also stuck to the floor, and Marcia managed to stick the heel of her precious purple python boot right in the middle of it. "Eugh! Oh this is disgusting!" exclaimed Marcia, "This whole evening has been a complete nightmare! Why can't these _stupid_ Wizards clean up after themselves? This wretched stuff is going to ruin my shoes."

"**Shoe Renew**!" commanded Septimus, pointing his finger directly at Marcia's shoes. In a moment, they were back to normal, completely spotless.

"Th..Thank you Septimus, that was really thoughtful of you." Marcia was a bit surprised by Septimus. He had always been kind, but he had never gone out of his way to fix any of her clothing.

"It was the least I could do." replied Septimus, "After what my Dad did, I ought to be doing everything I can to make it up to you. I am pretty embarrassed. But Marcia, I have one question?"

"Yes Septimus?"

"What did my dad mean when he said 'It will be just like old-' before you and mum cut him off? It sounded like he was going to say ' just like old times'. Marcia, did you and my dad ever have a deeper relationship?"

"Septimus! I am surprised at you! Of course we didn't, that's absolute rubbish! I wouldn't let your father within arm's length of me! I'll say no more on the subject, Septimus." Septimus knew it would be a lost cause to try and find out more information from Marcia. She was very stubborn and would not talk about anything she did not want to talk about.

After another thirty minutes of working in almost complete silence, Marcia and Septimus finished cleaning. Septimus was about to go up the spiral staircase that led to the rooms of the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, but then he remembered. That was no longer his home. He was going to the Palace. He was leaving Marcia behind.

"All right Septimus, you should probably make your way to the Palace. I have no doubt your mother and Jenna are wondering where you are. You're probably tired. I am tired myself." Marcia said.

"Of course I am tired but.." Septimus trailed off.

"But what?"

"I hate thinking about you going up to your bedroom and being alone. I don't want you to be lonely."

Marcia snorted "Oh don't be daft, Septimus, I won't be lonely. I spent my first ten years as ExtraOrdinary Wizard alone and I didn't exactly cry into my pillow every night."

"But did you ever want to, Marcia? Didn't you ever want the company of another person?" Septimus seemed genuinely worried about her. Marcia smiled. Septimus was a wonderful person. She couldn't help but admit, but only to herself, that she might have fallen in love with Septimus if he had been her age. She shook her head to clear those sorts of thoughts from her mind.

"Septimus, I assure you, I was fine. Now, hurry to the Palace, it's time for you to start on your adult life. But I won't object to the occasional visit from you."

"I can guarantee that." chuckled Septimus, and then he threw his arms around Marcia's neck for one, final embrace. He knew it would be the last time he would see her in a while. When they broke apart, Septimus gently kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you again for all you did for me." he whispered. Then he left the Tower. Marcia remained standing alone in the Hall of the Wizard Tower and, after she was sure he was really gone, she touched her hand to her cheek where he had kissed her and allowed a lone tear to trickle down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Silas Heap awoke with a terrible headache. He could remember nothing of the previous night's events. He remembered watching Septimus graduate, but that was it. It took him a moment to recognize that Sarah was not lying beside him. He didn't think much of it. Sarah had probably gone to get some water. In any case, Silas didn't feel like he could sleep another moment. Sure, he felt like a hammer was hitting his head in a constant rhythm, but he was more afraid of his nightmares than he was of the headache. His dreams had been about his eldest son, Simon, who he hadn't seen in a few years. In some ways, he still regretted that he had not allowed Simon to marry Lucy Gringe. Even though Simon had made his fair share of mistakes, Silas still missed his eldest son. He knew Sarah did too, but she never said anything about it. In fact, Silas believed that Sarah was still angry with him about Simon.

As Silas rolled out of bed, he was consumed by thoughts of how he had met Sarah in the first place. It had been a cold dark night and Silas was stumbling through the Forest. He had just had a huge fight with the girl he was courting at the time. Silas had been serious about her. Earlier that evening, he had proposed marriage, but his lover had refused. Deep down, Silas knew she had never seen their relationship as anything special. It had just been hard to hear it. Eventually, he stumbled into an unfamiliar area of the Forest and he came across an unusual tree house. Silas didn't usually stop at stranger's houses, but this one house seemed to so inviting. It almost seemed to be begging him to come inside. When he knocked on the door, a very pretty young girl welcomed him in. From the moment she said, "Hello, come inside. I'm Sarah Willow." he felt as if he'd come home from a long journey he hadn't even realized he'd been on. A journey filled with places that didn't matter, tedious jobs, and obnoxious women. Sarah had made Silas feel whole for the first time since his shape-shifting father had become a tree in the Forest, which had been particularly hard on Silas. It didn't take Sarah very long to become very smitten with Silas. She was in fact, so smitten with him that she started doing very strange things when he was near her. Once, when Silas had asked Sarah for a cup of tea, Sarah had been so excited to get it for him that she had poured salt into his teas instead of sugar. Of course, when Silas tasted it, he nearly spit it out, much to the dismay of Sarah and Galen, Sarah's teacher, who had brewed the tea herself and didn't think it could possibly be that bad.

Silas smiled at his memories. He missed the days when he and Sarah had just spent all their time loving each other. After they had started having children, Sarah had stopped being fun-loving and started being serious. She was always stressed and never seemed to have any time for Silas anymore. Over the years, this problem had only gotten worse. It wasn't that Silas didn't love his children. He did, but he just wasn't ready to grow up yet. He wanted to fool around for a few more years. Sometimes, Silas regretted marrying Sarah, but he would never admit it. It was too late to change things now.

A few hours later, Silas decided to go downstairs and make breakfast for everyone. He figured because Sarah had never come back to bed she was probably sick. Sometimes, she left the bedroom they shared to stay in one of the many other bedrooms in the Palace when she was ill. Even though the Heaps had a ton of space in the Palace, they basically just used one corner of it. They were used to small space, and were not bothered by it. In fact, Sarah Heap still found the Palace a bit overwhelming if she was honest with herself. When Silas got to the kitchen, he was startled by the ghost of Alther Mella, Marcia's old tutor, who was floating aimlessly through the room. "Alther!" stuttered Silas, "What are you doing here so early?"

"Silas, I want to talk with you. It's about you and, er, you're wife." Alther looked very transparent, just as he always did when delivering bad news.

"What is it? What's going on?" Silas was beginning to get a bad feeling about this. A very bad feeling.

"Silas, Sarah has gone to visit Galen for a few days."

"What? Why?" Silas was troubled. Just a few days ago, she had been talking about how excited she was to be getting Septimus home and how she was looking forward to living in the Palace with Silas, Septimus, and Jenna as a family unit.

Alther looked at Silas gravely. "I am afraid, Silas, that you really, really damaged your relationship with Sarah last night. Those things you said at the feast, well I know you were, well, intoxicated, but still, you should have known better."

Things he had said at the feast? Silas barely remembered anything. "What did I say, Alther?"

Alther's face fell. "You mean you don't remember yelling those ridiculous things at Marcia last night?"

Then, all of a sudden, Silas did remember. He groaned in disbelief. "Alther, I don't know what I am gonna do. Can you help me? Can you maybe talk to Sarah and Marcia? Tell them I didn't mean anything."

Alther sighed and shook his head. "No Silas, you got yourself into this mess, you are going to have to get yourself out of it."

Silas had no idea how he was going to go about doing that.

On the other side of the Palace, Jenna was just waking up. She could barely believe what had happened the day before. She had kissed Septimus! He really loved her, it was real! Of course, she couldn't tell Silas or Sarah yet. They just wouldn't understand.

On her way to breakfast, Jenna nearly collided with Septimus. He appeared to have been awake awhile. He was completely dressed.

"Good Morning Sep!" exclaimed Jenna excitedly.

"Good Morning Jen," replied Septimus, a little rushed. "Listen, I have got to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Mum's left for Galen's. She told me this morning. She's going there for a few days to clear her head. She's just so angry with Dad. She doesn't think she can face him now." Jenna wasn't shocked. She had kind of expected her mother to go and stay with Galen. After all, Galen had practically raised her. Sarah was more comfortable with Galen than she was with anyone else.

"How long do you think she'll be gone?" asked Jenna, "Should I go to see her?"

"No," responded Septimus, "I think it would be best to leave her alone for a few days. I have been at the Wizard Tower so much lately finishing up my apprenticeship exams that I didn't realize how bad Mum and Dad's relationship is. How long have they been like this?"

Jenna frowned. "A pretty long time. At first, I couldn't figure out what was causing it, but now I think I know. Dad's been, um, interested in other women."

"I figured. The stuff he said to Marcia last night was, well, a little extreme." said Septimus

"A little?, " scoffed Jenna, " He was ridiculous. Sure, Marcia's..attractive for someone her age, but there was no need for that." Septimus didn't answer right away and Jenna could tell he was contemplating something.

"What are you thinking about?" she demanded, "You know something I about this that I don't. I can just tell."

"Well, it's nothing really, it's just a theory."

"So! I still want to know, Septimus! Your theories are usually correct."

"All right, All right, Jen." chuckled Septimus, a little amused by Jenna's eagerness, "But you have to remember that I don't have a lot of proof on this theory."

"Okay." answered Jenna, becoming just a tiny bit impatient.

"I think maybe Marcia and Dad were lovers, you know, before Mum came into the picture." Once he had said the words, Septimus could barely believe had had verbalized them. They had seemed so rational in his head, but now he didn't know.

Jenna began to laugh. "That's funny Sep! Really, what is your theory?"

"That's it, Jen. You've got to believe me." Jenna saw the serious look in Septimus's eyes, and suddenly, she felt less like laughing.

"What makes you think that?" Jenna asked, quietly.

"Well, last night, Dad was starting to say something about 'just like old times' when he was talking to Marcia before she and Mum cut him off. Then, later, when Marcia and I were cleaning up, I confronted her about what he said and she became all defensive and didn't want to talk about it. I just don't know what else to think. I hate to say it, but I think this is a logical theory, Believe me, if you think it's weird, I think it's twice as weird. I mean, we're talking about my Dad having an affair with the woman who practically raised me. If it's true, it's really queer, Jenna." Jenna couldn't answer. She didn't want to admit it but Septimus's theory did make a lot of sense.

"Sep, I hope that's not true. If it is, I just don't know what I would think. It just seems so disgusting. I never thought Dad would have an affair with someone like Marcia Overstrand."

Septimus was a bit offended. "Jen, I admit that it's strange, but I don't think Marcia's disgusting at all. She can be a bit intimidating to those who don't know her I suppose, but she's a very good person. Really."

Jenna rolled her eyes. "You're too loyal Sep. I don't know if she deserves it. Especially if she seduced Dad."

"Jenna, if they did have a relationship it would have been years ago. Besides, how do you know _she_ seduced Dad, it could have gone the other way around." Jenna cringed at the thought of her father chasing after Marcia. Septimus ignored it and continued, "Anyway, she does deserve my loyalty, I owe her a lot, Jen. I'd die for her."

"What about me?" blurted Jenna, without thinking about what she was doing.

"Jenna! Don't be stupid! I'd die for you any day of the week. You're practically my life."

"Prove it." whispered Jenna passionately.

"No problem," replied Septimus, "I'd be honored." And with those words, Septimus pressed his lips to Jenna's. Jenna moaned in delight. "I love you, Jen." he said quietly, "I don't know how, but we are going to be together for the rest of our lives. I want to be the father of your children."

Jenna smiled. "How are you so sure I am having children?"

Septimus returned her mocking smile. "Because I want them."

"Oh so you're the boss now!"

"Come on, Jenna." begged Septimus, "You know we would have beautiful children. Aside from that, you need to have an heir anyway. Almost every Queen has produced an heir."

"Maybe I am different from the other Queens." retorted Jenna.

"I have no doubt about that," Septimus replied fondly, "but that doesn't mean you shouldn't have children. But, I don't know why I am talking about this, it's probably not going to happen soon."

"I hope not." Septimus gave up. He wasn't getting anywhere with this conversation.

"Come on Sep, let's get some breakfast." Septimus didn't argue. He was feeling pretty hungry.

Thirty minutes later, Septimus and Jenna had just finished eating breakfast with Silas Heap. It had been a very awkward time, filled with uncomfortable silences. No one had known what to say. Jenna had been too angry with her father too speak with him and Septimus hadn't even known what to say so he hadn't even tried. Silas had attempted to reconnect with his children, but nothing had worked. He felt wretched. Septimus and Jenna spent the rest of the morning outside enjoying each other's company and doing things that could be considered "naughty" by most people's standards.

Meanwhile, at the top of the Wizard Tower, Marcia was going through various items that had belonged to Septimus during his time as her apprentice. There was an old watch, a few old chocolate charms that he hadn't used in years, an old toothbrush, a book of spells, and a pair of his old boots. Marcia had gathered these things and taken them to her bedroom. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but these items gave her comfort. She had loved Septimus more than she had loved anyone and it had been harder than she had originally expected to let him go. She had begun to sleep with the book of spells under her pillow. She knew this was strange and that most people would probably consider it freaky, but she didn't really care. Sometimes, she still had dreams about Septimus and would wake up ready to give him his next lesson or test and then she would remember that he had graduated. She hated having dreams that fooled her into thinking that Septimus still lived with her. She had to admit that Septimus had been right. She hated being lonely. She was feeling the same way the she had felt when she was younger and had just broken up with her lover. She didn't know why though. Obviously, she had never seen Septimus that way. That would be…absolutely wrong. Unacceptable. It was true, she had loved Septimus much more than she had loved her lover, but she had not loved him the same way. She was beginning to think she would never get over her loneliness and that made for uncomfortable thinking. Marcia felt so pathetic when she was lonely, so helpless. If there was one thing Marcia Overstrand was not, it was helpless.

At the same time Marcia was inside her room contemplating her loneliness, Beetle was in the Wizard Tower Courtyard. He, like Marcia, was feeling very pathetic. He had just discovered Jenna's ruined necklace. He should have known she would never like a poor, bumpkin like himself. She was too good, too important for someone like him. Beetle felt as though he had been stomped on by an elephant. He felt ruined. He had always thought it was impossible literally have a "broken heart" but now he wasn't sure. He kept trying to convince himself that he had never stood a chance with Jenna, and that he should move on, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Somehow, he had always thought that maybe he and Jenna could have made it, could have been together forever. But now he knew where he stood. He could only have Jenna in his dreams. Beetle walked away from the Courtyard in a daze, knowing that it would be a long, long time before he felt even remotely normal again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Septimus Heap

Author's Note: Thanks again to all who reviewed. You're cool. I'm adding a few OCs in this chapter. Not many, but enough to spice things up a little bit. I hope I don't offend anyone by adding the. For my Snorri fans: In this chapter, I am not painting her in the best light, but that doesn't mean I hate her. I assure you, I don't.

Chapter Four

The evening Beetle found the necklace was an eventful one for Septimus and Jenna. On a sudden whim, they had decided to visit Aunt Zelda in the Marram Marshes. Neither of them had wanted to spend the night with Silas if they didn't have to, and Aunt Zelda was always glad to have them. Jenna had asked Nicko to come along, but he refused. Jenna was a little upset that Nicko wouldn't be joining them, but she understood why he didn't want to go. He and Snorri had gone to Aunt Zelda's a few years back to spend some time together and Snorri had left him on their last night there. She had left a note on his bedside table and that was all. That was two years ago and Nicko had not seen Snorri since. It had taken him a long time get over her and Jenna knew he probably didn't want to be reminded of her if he didn't have to be.

Septimus and Jenna used the Queen's Way to get to Aunt Zelda's. When they were passing through the Queen's room, Jenna could feel someone watching her. It made her very uncomfortable. She really had no reason to be, though. It was only the ghost of her biological mother, the Queen, watching her. The Queen knew that the time to **appear** to Jenna was approaching rapidly. In less than a year, Jenna would be crowned Queen. Her mother did he ghost equivalent of a sigh and sat down in the chair in front of the fire.

When Septimus and Jenna reached Aunt Zelda's, they were shocked to find that Aunt Zelda was not alone in the house. There was a young girl who looked about Nicko's age standing beside Aunt Zelda in the kitchen, helping her slice eel tails. She was a slight figure, dressed in a simple tunic. She looked up as Septimus and Jenna entered the room, and her eyes locked on Septimus's. They were a soft chestnut brown color and Septimus knew immediately that she wasn't a Wizard. Wizards had trademark green eyes that were impossible to miss. Of course, he didn't hold this against her. Jenna was not a Wizard at all, but she was the person who would do anything for. The girl smiled warmly at Septimus and Jenna. "Zelda, is this?" she began.

Aunt Zelda looked up from slicing. "Oh hello Septimus, Jenna! What a nice surprise! I had no idea you were coming."

"We didn't either." laughed Septimus, "This afternoon we just decided to pay you a visit and here we are."

"Well, I am very glad to have you." replied Aunt Zelda, "There's going to be more than enough eel stew for everyone."

Jenna had not said anything since she had walked into the cottage. She was still taking in every detail of the girl in the kitchen. She didn't like the way Septimus was looking at this stranger. "Who's she?" she snapped suddenly.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Aunt Zelda, "It seems I have forgotten to introduce you to my friend here. Septimus, Jenna, meet Misty, my goddaughter. He father was a very dear friend of mine in my youth." "

"How do you do?" asked Misty, holding out her hand for Jenna to shake. Jenna hesitated, so Septimus shook it instead.

"Fine, thank you." He answered. Although honestly, standing next to Misty, he felt more than fine. There was something in her gaze that had made him feel all kinds of happy. He felt as if his pulse was racing a hundred miles an hour and he didn't know why. He shook himself. These feelings were stupid, they couldn't be real. Of course they weren't, it was his imagination. He felt for Jenna, and no one else. Yet, he couldn't dispel the sense of comfort he got when he gazed upon this Misty. It was as though he had seen her before somewhere.

"So you're the ExtraOrdinary Wizard's apprentice? That's really something." Misty said, obviously trying to start conversation. She wasn't exactly sure what to say. She had heard Zelda talk about Septimus and Jenna, but she had never dreamed that she'd get to meet them let alone at the same time.

Septimus understood how Misty felt. When he had first met Marcia, he had felt lost for words. "I was the ExtraOrdinary apprentice. I just graduated."

"Oh how nice!" started Misty, but she was cut off by Jenna.

"Just curious, what are you doing here? I mean, I just saw my Aunt at graduation three days ago, and she didn't mention you, and now, here you are in her house? Am I missing something?" Jenna was furious. She had just managed to make Septimus her own and she wasn't about to let him be snatched away by Zelda's thin, innocent looking goddaughter. No way.

Misty looked a tad bit hurt. "I can understand why this seems weird to you, your Highness, but I am only here visiting Zelda. I didn't know you were coming. If I had, I never would have come." Misty bowed her head respectfully. Septimus glared at Jenna, as if to tell her cut Misty some slack. Unfortunately, that was the last thing Jenna was going to do.

"You should go home! This was supposed to be my weekend with Septimus and I've only been here five minutes and you're already flirting with him! God, I don't understand other women." All of a sudden, Jenna stopped. She realized, right there and then, that she had practically admitted that she and Septimus were a couple. Jenna became very pale, waiting for Aunt Zelda or Misty to say something, but neither did. Finally, Aunt Zelda suggested that they have supper.

Jenna gave Septimus the silent treatment all through supper. She was still furious. Misty spoke quietly with Aunt Zelda and Septimus, when he ventured to say anything. After supper, Misty helped Aunt Zelda clean up and Septimus and Jenna got a moment to be alone.

"Jen, I wasn't flirting with Misty, honest. The only person I ever think about seriously is you, you know that."

"Sep, it's not that I don't want to believe you, but I saw the way you looked at her."

"Jenna, you have to understand, I felt like I knew her from somewhere. I can't explain it. Like she's my long lost sister or something. Not literally, but you know what I mean."

"Well, most people don't look at their sisters the way you were looking at her!" Jenna cried indignantly.

"I do." muttered Septimus. Jenna grinned in spite of herself. Septimus pressed home his advantage.

"Listen, Jen, I can't live without you. You know that." Jenna was beginning to believe Septimus.

"All right, All right, Sep. I forgive you."

"Thanks Jen." said Septimus, kissing her on the cheek quickly before anyone could see.

At the same time, on the other side of the house, Misty and Aunt Zelda were finishing cleaning up the kitchen. Misty was very upset. "Listen, Zelda, I know Jenna is your niece, but I can't understand what you think is so great about her. Did you hear her? She told me to go home! I have every right to be here, you're my godmother, for God's sake."

"Now, Misty, calm down. I'm sure something's bothering her. I think the two of you could get along quite nicely if you tried."

"Zelda, I would love to get along with her! I tried to be nice and she treated me like dirt! You saw that, how could you not? And the way she was so possessive of her brother, it was almost like she was having someone kind of..relationship with him. It just seems so twisted! Besides, I wasn't flirting with her brother, I don't flirt with people I don't know. I have to know the person well before I get interested, it's just how I am."

"I know that, Misty. Just give Jenna time, she'll snap out of it. She is most certainly not having any kind of unusual relationship with Septimus, I'm shocked that you even suggested that."

Misty sighed and gave up. She could see she wasn't getting anywhere with Zelda.

Later, around midnight, Septimus was lying awake. He was still a little unsettled. He knew he loved Jenna, but there was something so familiar about Misty. He just wanted to figure out what had seemed so welcoming about her. In any case, he knew he felt more for Jenna. In fact, he had a sudden urge to see Jenna right then. He knew her bedroom was right across the hall. She was probably asleep, but it was worth a shot.

Slowly, Septimus crept across the hall, quiet as a mouse. He knew that if he was caught by Aunt Zelda, he would have a lot of explaining to do. As he opened Jenna's door, it made a loud, creaking noise. Septimus froze. Jenna sat up in a fright. Septimus glanced around the hall to make sure no one else had heard. Once he was sure that Aunt Zelda and Misty hadn't heard him, he whispered, "Jen, it's me."

"Sep?" she asked into the darkness.

"Yes."

"What are you doing here? Aunt Zelda could catch us."

"I was cold." replied Septimus simply. "I needed an angel's arms to keep me warm."

Jenna snickered. "There aren't any angels here, Sep."

"You are _my _angel, Jen." Septimus sat down on Jenna's bed. She didn't hesitate to take him into her arms and kiss him. It was a passionate, forceful kiss, more urgent than some of the kisses they had shared the past few days. Jenna pushed Septimus onto his back and laid down on top of him, kissing him all the while.

When she finally stopped, she asked, "How many angels kiss like that?"

Septimus didn't answer, he was too busy unbuttoning his night shirt. Suddenly, Jenna felt a little nervous. She wasn't sure she like where this was going. Septimus's voice interrupted Jenna's worries.

"I know this seems extreme, Jen, but I love you. I want you. I don't know what I'll do if I lose you. I want to show you how much I love you right now. You were so stupid tonight, Jenna. I never thought I'd say that, but you really were acting stupid when you suggested that I was interested in Misty." Jenna tensed, she didn't want this conversation to go back to Misty.

"Please Sep, let's make tonight about us. Let's not talk about anything else. In fact, Septimus, I don't want to talk. I am tired of talking. Let's just show each other how we feel. Words can be so empty and senseless sometimes." Jenna was pleading now.

"I agree." said Septimus, who was beginning to see where Jenna was coming from. She was right. They didn't need to talk. There was nothing that talking could accomplish better than physically loving each other. Not another word was spoken between the two of them that night, but they showed each other everything they wanted to say. That night Septimus and Jenna Heap were together in a way they never had been before. It was the sweetest night of Jenna's life. She forgot all of her worries and found consolation in Septimus's arms.

For Septimus, it was heaven too. He finally understood what it meant to make love to someone else. He wished he could escape to another world, a place where he and Jenna could be together and do this all the time, without being judged. Eventually, the pair fell asleep in one another's arms, their minds and hearts filled with passion and love for one another.

A few hours before dawn, Septimus awoke and tiptoed back to his room, careful not to wake Jenna, who was slumbering peacefully. As he was returning, to his room, he heard a noise. It was the sound of a door being opened and shut. Septimus was afraid for a moment. During his night with Jenna, he had forgotten all about Misty and Zelda and now, they were the last people in the world he wanted to see. The only person in the world that truly mattered now was Jenna. He was sure he'd come back to his senses in a few hours, but for now, he wanted to think of Jenna and Jenna alone.

Little did Septimus know, someone was already well aware of his relationship with Jenna. Misty had heard Septimus leave his room the night before and had guessed where he was going. She was correct. She had not bothered to tell Zelda. Misty didn't like getting into the business of others. She was like her godmother in some ways. Zelda never bothered anyone, and Misty tried not to either.

At around ten o'clock, Zelda came into Septimus's room to wake him. She was beginning to wonder if he was sick. She knew he didn't sleep in much. Jenna had slept in as well, but that wasn't unusual for her. When she and Septimus came into the kitchen for breakfast, they seemed particularly chipper. Aunt Zelda whished Misty could see Jenna now, when she was happy. Then, certainly, Misty would change her opinion.

"Where is Misty this morning?" asked Jenna sweetly. After the night's events, Jenna no longer viewed Misty as a threat.

"She's out taking a morning jog." replied Aunt Zelda, "She does love to do that."

"Oh, that's, um, nice." said Jenna, trying to conceal her feelings of distaste. Now that she was an adult, she found running to be very childish and not very lady like.

"Yes, it is." Aunt Zelda said, not catching the sarcasm in Jenna's voice. As if on cue, Misty burst through the door, followed by a tall, glorious looking blonde haired girl. Jenna recognized the girl immediately.

"Snorri Snorrelson!" spat Jenna.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." The girl replied in a lovely sing song accent that all of the Northern Traders possessed. Zelda was not very pleased to see Snorri after the way she had treated Nicko, but she didn't have the heart to turn her away either. Some part of her still hoped that Nicko and Snorri would re-establish their relationship. They had seemed so right together.

"Snorri!" Aunt Zelda exclaimed, trying her best to look happy. "What brings you back here?"

"I'm hungry and tired and felt like dropping in on some old friends." She winked at Jenna, who scowled.

"I just met your goddaughter, Misty. She's swell." continued Snorri, who was actually enjoying being the center of attention. Jenna suddenly noticed that Snorri wasn't alone. There was a radiant looking man standing in the doorway behind her. Jenna's heart sank. She thanked God Nicko wasn't there to see him. She had a bad feeling about who he might be.

Misty also had a bad feeling about this young man, but for another reason entirely. She too guessed that he was Snorri's romantic partner, but she hadn't wanted to believe it. He was a quiet fellow, with kind eyes and a lofty expression. His hair was chocolate brown and his eyes were hazel and seemed to sparkle as Misty stared into them. She had liked him from the moment she laid eyes on him. While she was running, she had tripped over a stump in the road and fallen right into to him. Honestly, she was still pretty embarrassed. He probably thought he was a klutz.

Snorri surveyed the room with a triumphant gaze. "I have something important to tell you guys. I'd like you to tell Nicko for me, you know, because we're so close." Jenna started to protest, Snorri went on as though she didn't hear Jenna at all. "I am getting married." She announced, beaming. "This is my fiancée, Cliff."

_Cliff_, thought Misty, _what a beautiful name! _Then, she pinched herself, _Snap out of it, girl. _She said to herself. _He's Snorri's._

Jenna didn't think she could take Snorri's attitude any longer. "I can't believe you!" she yelled, before anyone could stop her."You've got nerve to come back here in the first place, let alone to tell us you're getting married! Why should we care? You treated my brother horribly!"

Aunt Zelda stopped Jenna from saying any more. "Jenna, dear, please. That's more than enough."

"Come on, Aunt Zelda, you know it's true." Jenna said, exasperated. Then, turning back to Septimus, she said, "Let's go Sep, I can't take this."

Septimus didn't object. He and Jenna walked outside and Jenna spent the rest of the afternoon ranting about her hate for Snorri.

Aunt Zelda spent the afternoon listening to Snorri go on and on about her wedding plans while Misty spent the afternoon talking with Cliff, who was actually a very interesting person. Sometiems, though, it was hard for Misty to think of anything to say to him. She was still a bit shy because of her embarrassing fall that morning. He had grown up on a vineyard, but had grown tired of that life. Eventually, he had taken up working with horses in the farmlands. Cliff explained that he liked working with animals and had always desired to do that as a child. Misty couldn't help but wonder what had drawn to Cliff to Snorri in the first place. They didn't seem to have a lot in common. As Misty was pondering this, Cliff asked her a question that caught her completely off guard.

"What about you, Misty? What do you want to do with your life?" It seemed like a simple enough question, but no one had ever asked Misty that before. Misty had begun to think that no one cared. She'd always felt a little like an outsider, no one had ever really gotten her. She had begun to wonder if anyone really cared. She was rather relieved that someone finally seemed interested in her life. Still, she hesitated to tell Cliff. A lot of people had laughed at her life dream, called it stupid in fact.

"I wanna do two things." she began, still a bit nervous. "I want to write poetry and I want dedicate my life to helping those less fortunate, especially the homeless. I just feel like they deserve all the help they can get." Misty held her breath, waiting for Cliff to start laughing like everyone else had, but he didn't. Instead, he seemed to be really considering her statement.

"That's an incredibly noble thing. My father was homeless for a while after the Great War ended. He's told me about it. It sounds really, really awful. If you start a refuge for the homeless, I'll help you."

Misty's spirits rose. "Would you really?" she asked, hoping she didn't sound too excited.

"Sure. But you said you also wanted to be some kind of a poet-"

Misty cut him off. "I know, it's stupid."

"Not at all. I don't know much about poetry, but it takes a lot of talent. Even Snorri's poetry isn't that great and she's good at that sort of stuff." Misty's heart sank, even though knew it shouldn't have. She understood that Cliff was getting married, but she couldn't help herself. She still didn't want to hear about Snorri.

A few hours later, Septimus and Jenna had returned, and everyone was gathered around Aunt Zelda's table, sharing a very _interesting _supper. Surprisingly, no one bickered during supper, but that was probably because Snorri was fairly quiet. No one could figure out why, but it didn't really matter. That night, Septimus and Jenna made love again. On this night, it was even easier to get away with it than it had been the night before. Aunt Zelda had been running out of bedrooms to put people in, so she had placed Septimus and Jenna in the same bedroom. Misty couldn't understand how Aunt Zelda was so oblivious, but she said nothing. She had other things on her mind now. That night, Misty had many vivid dreams all of which involved Cliff. When she awoke, she half expected to see him lying beside her because the dreams had seemed so real. She couldn't believe she was smitten with an engaged man. It was just her luck that when she finally found someone worth being with, he was promised to someone else.

Meanwhile, back in the Castle, Silas Heap was very content. He had spent his entire day going through much of the Palace wine and remembering his three year affair with Marcia Overstrand. He knew it sounded corny, but he believed a person was only permitted one "true love" in life and she had been it. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that Sarah had always been a replacement. A rebound relationship. He knew Marcia had never been as serious about him as he was about her, but he still felt they had had something remarkable, something special. By the end of the night, he had consumed as much alcohol as he could manage, and he decided to do something about his loneliness. And so, at three AM, Silas Heap was heading for the Wizard Tower.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Septimus Heap. Would be fun though.

Author's Note: Again, as always, thanks so much to my reviewers. This chapter is filled with more confessions of love, an unforgivable betrayal, and Jenna has some very interesting, albeit bad news to share. Read to find out.

Chapter Five

Silas didn't really know what he was doing. When he entered the Hall of the Wizard Tower, he had felt confident, but now, that he was standing outside the purple door that led to his ex lover's rooms, he was more than a little nervous. He didn't know what he was going to say to Marcia. He barely knew how to start what was defiantly going to be an unusual conversation. The only reason he had even had the courage to come out here in the first place was alcohol, and he knew alcohol didn't usually lead to the best of situations. But he was here, so he figured he ought to give it a shot, he didn't come all this way for nothing. It was three-thirty, so Marcia was most likely asleep. Silas mentally slapped himself. How had he been so stupid? If there was one thing Marcia hated, it was being woken in the middle of the night. Just as Silas was about to give up, he heard a noise coming from the bedroom. It was small, but enough to tell him that Marcia was awake. He tentatively knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" snapped Marcia's unmistakable bossy tone. Silas grinned, he had to admit, he had really missed her.

"Um, it's me, Marcia, Silas Heap. Could I come in a moment?"

Through the door, Silas could hear Marcia laugh, but it was not a friendly laugh. It was cold and mocking. Then, he heard her say, "You think you can just walk in here, don't you? After the way you insulted me last week, you should be thankful I don't ban you from the Wizard Tower! You're the most vain individual I've ever known. Get out of here!"

"You're one to accuse me of being vain!" cried Silas indignantly, but then he stopped. He hadn't come to argue with Marcia. The truth was, though, he had never really disliked his arguments with her. It had become his way of getting her attention the last few years. "Just let me in, I'll only be a moment."

Marcia could see to her dismay that Silas wasn't going anywhere. She'd just have to see what he wanted. "**Open**!" she commanded. The door opened immediately. It had always been afraid of Marcia. Once Silas had entered, Marcia gave him a disgusted look. "You have five minutes, Silas Heap, and not a moment more." she said snippily.

"All right, All right, Marcia, I just want to talk to you. Look, I am sorry about what I said last week it was well..out of place."

Marcia snorted. "Out of place? It was much wor-"

"Yes, yes, I know, but I was drunk, Marcia, couldn't you see that? Now let me finish."

"No, I don't think I will, Silas. You appear to be drunk tonight as well and I feel like keeping my clothes on this evening. If you're not out of here in thirty seconds, I'll be forced to **remove **you."

Silas tried one more time. "Marcia, please, please, listen to me. I had a revelation tonight. I realized that I still love you." Marcia looked ready to interrupt again, but Silas pressed on. "I'm tired of acting like we never had anything together, trying to cover up something that was wonderful. Marcia, I still think about you all the time. I never stopped caring for you. When DomDaniel held you prisoner seven years ago, I was afraid you had been killed. My heart grieved, you have no idea how much. I've always loved your spirit. You're so brave, that's something Sarah never had much of: courage. Marcia, from the first time I saw you all dressed up in your little python skinned boots, I thought you were the most adorable thing I'd ever seen and I still do.

"Adorable," muttered Marcia, "Silas, I'm not. I just found my fifth gray hair today."

"I can't see any. Besides, look at me." It was true, Silas's hair had quite a few specks of gray now.

Marcia snickered, and Silas thought he heard a hint of affection in her laugh. "Yes, your hair looks a bit like salt and pepper now."

Silas was relieved. At least Marcia was no longer trying to push him out of her room. "Marcia, I know I've complicated things by marrying Sarah, but I want to-"

"Silas, you didn't just 'complicate things' as you put it, you destroyed things between the two of us! You thought I was more focused on my studies and goals as a Wizard than I was on you, and you wanted to make me jealous. I'm not stupid. Give me some credit."

Silas sighed. Everything Marcia said was right. "Marcia, I know. But if we could only try again, I know I could make you happy. We you refused to marry me, you smashed me up inside. I can't explain it. I wanted you to be my wife and have my babies."

"Babies? Silas, you know how I am about children! I just don't understand them!"

"I have to disagree with that. You practically raised Septimus. He adores you, Marcia. I think you were great."

Marcia smiled at the mention of Septimus's name. "Septimus is a very remarkable boy. Silas, you should be unbelievably proud he's your son."

"Did you ever think about me when you saw him? You know, he looks like me."

Marcia paused a moment. "Yes, Silas, I noticed his resemblance to you. But Septimus is his own person. He works a bit harder than you too."

"Yes, I won't argue with that. But that's what you liked about me, isn't it? We're not the same."

"Yes," agreed Marcia finally, "I suppose that's true." She seemed to really be contemplating something.

"Marcia, what is it?" asked Silas suddenly.

"I was just thinking about your wedding day. Alther made me go, remember?" Silas nodded, Marcia continued. "I recognized that day that I never should have let you leave me. I know we fought a lot but, I… I was just so..stupid." It was hard for Marcia to say that word. Marcia didn't call herself stupid very often. "I just wanted to be ExtraOrdinary Wizard so badly, I didn't think about you. I was a weepy mess on your wedding night. The worst thing was, I think Alther knew."

"I don't doubt it. He told me to stay away from you for a while after the wedding, but I didn't really want to you. My marriage was a mistake, Marcia. I just felt so bad for hurting you. I felt wretched."

"Your marriage wasn't a mistake, Silas. Nothing that created Septimus could be a mistake. Anyway, we can't do anything about it now. Our lives are set."

"But they don't have to be!" insisted Silas, "We can still be together. It's not too late."

"You're willing to leave your family just to start some..fling with me? Silas, that's disgraceful! If you and Sarah break up, it won't be because of me. Please, you're just complicating things. Leave, before we do anything stupid."

Silas knew he wasn't getting anywhere with Marcia. He was getting really exasperated. He was going to give up, but he could feel his hangover starting. He knew he'd have to lie down soon.

"Marcia," he began, "I don't think it will hurt to..reestablish our relationship if Sarah doesn't know about it."

"Silas, if I have to say this one more time, you'll be very sorry. Read my lips: I will not be your mistress." Marcia wasn't shocked that Silas was being stubborn, he typically was. What was bothering Marcia was that her body seemed to want the same things Silas wanted. She knew she had to get Silas out of her room before her will power was gone.

Silas realized that he had lost his side of the fight. He was well aware that most people never even bothered to argue with Marcia. It was inevitable who would be victorious. But Silas had one more tiny trick up his sleeve.

Wordlessly, Silas approached Marcia and before she could stop him, he threw his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers. At first, she struggled, but after a moment, she relaxed and let him kiss her. It had been a long time since anyone had kissed Marcia Overstrand.

When they finally broke apart, Marcia broke up the mood. She leaned in toward Silas again, and Silas prepared himself for another kiss, feeling rather giddy. Instead, he felt a hot stinging sensation on his face. Marcia had slapped him.

"Silas, I want you to go into the Forest and apologize to your wife and stop all this childish nonsense this moment. You're acting like a teenage boy."

Silas was rubbing his cheek, but he didn't seem unhappy. He seemed amused. "Hey, you can act as stern you want, but I know you enjoyed what I just exposed you to. You need to loosen up, Marcia. I wish you'd let me show you how."

"We've been through this too many times. Just leave my rooms." Marcia hated the way Silas was looking at her, as if he had just defeated her. He looked triumphant.

And he was. "I'll be off then, Marcia, but don't think you're through with me. I am tired of giving up on things I care about." With those words, Silas left Marcia's rooms, not even bothering to shut the door on the way out.

As soon as she was sure Silas had left, Marcia started wondering whether if he was right. She knew she wasn't getting any younger. Should she try to put some more fun in her life? She didn't know. As she looked into her mirror for the third time that day, she noticed her sixth gray hair. Right there and then, Marcia decided that she had had enough. She only knew one person who could help her at least look young if she didn't feel it. He was a man who had been alive over five hundred years, yet appeared to be thirty. Marcia was going to see Marcellus Pye.

Back at Aunt Zelda's cottage, things were not going smoothly. Snorri and Jenna had just finished having an enormous fight and had separated. Zelda was quite stressed about the whole thing. She hated conflict of any sort. It had been three weeks since Jenna and Septimus had come to spend some time with Zelda and they had gotten carried away. They had meant to leave long before and yet they were still there. So Misty, Cliff, and Septimus were left alone in Zelda's sitting rooms, wondering what to do with the day. Cliff broke the uncomfortable silence that had fallen between the three of them.

"Does anyone want to go for a run?" he asked, casting a glance in Misty's direction. Misty felt her heart skip a beat. Did that mean Cliff liked to run? Did he want to spend time with her?

"Not me, thanks." answered Septimus, "Endurance has never been my thing."

"I'd love to go." said Misty, a little too quickly.

"All right then, Misty and I can go. Septimus, maybe you can talk some sense into Jenna and Snorri. I don't think I can endure another silent dinner."

"I'll do my best."

Septimus sat in the sitting room, dismally in the room, starring at the fire. He heard the door slam as Cliff and Misty left the cottage. Septimus was still contemplating his relationship with Jenna. He knew he loved her, but he wondered if they were taking things a little too fast. He knew things could get tricky if they had an accident of any sort.

Meanwhile, Cliff was running alongside of Misty. It was a cold day and the wind blowing across the marshes was frigid. Cliff had noticed that there were a few piles of snow lying about also. They were left over from the Big Freeze which had come early that year. Cliff was becoming a bit uncomfortable. He hoped Misty wouldn't think he was being clingy. He _had_ spent a lot of time with her in the past few days. If nothing else, he was probably freaking Snorri out.

Misty, on the other hand, was enjoying her time with Cliff. She knew he was off limits, but at the very least, he could be a friend, right? While she was running, she noticed a huge pile of snow sitting right in the path. It was too hard to resist. She suddenly stopped running, and before Cliff could react, Misty hurled a snowball at him. Cliff ducked it and grinned. "Hey, you missed!" he taunted as he bent down to make a snowball of his own.

Cliff's snowball hit Misty squarely in the chest. "Hey!" she cried, laughing. Before long, Misty and Cliff were completely engaged in intense snowball fight. To Misty, it felt great. She hadn't had a snow fight in quite a few years, and she was utterly thrilled to be having one again. But of course, it wasn't the fight that excited her. It was Cliff.

Cliff was using the snow ball fight as a stress reliever. Snorri had begun to drive him crazy. When he had first met her, she hadn't been so hard to be with. She had been so fun, kind of like Misty…

Just as this thought occurred to Cliff, he felt a snowball pelt him in the back of the neck. He turned to see Misty grinning. "Score!' she shouted. Then she started to run, and Cliff chased her. Misty ran and ran until she felt her lungs would burst. She was laughing all the while.

It didn't take Cliff long to catch up with her. When he did, Misty grabbed his vest and pulled him down beside her on the snow. For a moment, a moment they just sat there holding hands and laughing. Then, Cliff leaned toward Misty. She caught her breath. Was Cliff really going to kiss her?

"Misty!" shouted Aunt Zelda. Misty had been so engrossed in her moments with Cliff that she hadn't even noticed her godmother standing there.

"Oh, Zelda, hello!" greeted Cliff, obviously a bit startled by Aunt Zelda's sudden appearance. Misty blushed like a kid who is caught sticking his hands in a cookie jar. She knew Zelda could see straight through any lie.

Luckily for Misty, Aunt Zelda didn't seem particularly suspicious. "I am so glad I found you. Misty, I've got to talk to you. It's about your dad."

"My dad?" Misty's father had been dead for three years. Aunt Zelda and Misty's mother had been taking turns looking out for her since then. Misty didn't often talk about her father, and Aunt Zelda tried her best never to mention him.

"Just let me talk to you for minute. Cliff, darling, if you don't mind."

"Not a bit." replied Cliff, who couldn't help but wonder what Misty's family was like. He hoped her dad wasn't the sort of guy who tried to push possible suitors away from his daughter. There were a lot of those type dads and they were not fun to deal with. Once, when Cliff was a bit younger, he had been courting a girl whose father detested young men in general. Whenever Cliff would come to call on this man's daughter, he would tell Cliff his daughter was asleep, even if it was early afternoon. Cliff had eventually given up. A guy can only take so much.

Misty followed Aunt Zelda to the duck house, which was where they always went to discuss private matters. "Zelda, what were you going to say about..about Dad?"

"Well, child, I think the time has come for me to tell you who your father was. You know, he always told you his parents were dead and that you didn't have any aunts or uncles?" Misty nodded uncertainly. Where was Zelda going with this?

"Well, he did have a sibling. He had a brother named Milo. I never knew Milo as well as I knew your father, but I knew his wife very well." Aunt Zelda hesitated, as if waiting for this information to soak into Misty's head.

Misty was having trouble understanding Zelda. Why would her father not want her to know she had an uncle? Misty's father had hardly seemed secretive while he was alive and it had never occurred to Misty that he might be hiding something from her.

"Why wouldn't he want me to know I have an uncle?" asked Misty.

"Your father didn't understand Milo. He thought he was a bum. A lowlife. Your father was the kind of person who works very, very hard, you know that. Milo enjoyed traveling all over the world, collecting things. Your father always thought he should have stayed to work the farm. Then, Milo fell in love. I was afraid your father would have a heart attack when he found out who Milo was in love with, He completely cut all ties with Milo after that."

Misty couldn't help but wonder who could possibly be so bad. "Who was it?"

"The Queen." Zelda said grimly. Misty gasped. She had never expected that. No wonder her father hated Milo. Misty had known that her father liked a private life and that the last thing he ever would have wanted would be for his brother to marry a person as famous as the Queen.

"So my uncle married the Queen?" Aunt Zelda nodded slowly. Suddenly, something very important and..bizzare occurred to Misty.

"Wait, if Milo is my uncle and he married the Queen, that would make Jenna my cousin, right?"

"Exactly. But it also means something more relevant than that."

Misty, still shocked, was staring intently at the wall, trying to work out what she had just heard.

"I am related to the royal family?" Aunt Zelda was becoming annoyed.

"Misty, are listening to me or not? What I am going to say is much more important than whether or not you are related to Jenna."

Misty wondered what could possibly be more important or strange, but she said, " Go on, Zelda." in the best calm voice she could manage.

Aunt Zelda carried on in an authoritative voice. "If something happens to Jenna or she is deemed not worthy to rule, then you , Misty, will take her place as Queen. You are her closest female relative."

Misty felt numb. Was Zelda crazy? Misty didn't know the first thing about being a Queen, this was nuts. She was tomboy who had only been to the Castle three times in her life.

"Zelda," she asked, "What exactly would make the public decide that Jenna is 'unfit to rule?'"

"Oh, if she treated other people like dirt on a regular basis or got some rare disease or took on a lover before marriage, you know, the kinds of things Jenna would never do. I don't think you have much to worry about dear, Jenna will be Queen in less than a year. I just thought you deserved to know your history."

"Oh yes," replied Misty, "Thank you. Does Jenna know any of this?"

"No, but I am going to tell her. I think she might like it if you came along to help me tell her. She'll probably love having a cousin."

Misty wasn't too sure. Jenna didn't seem to love being with anyone but Septimus.

"Hey, Zelda, can I tell Cliff about this?"

Aunt Zelda's eyes took on a scolding look. "Misty, you've got to stop fixating on Cliff. It isn't healty. He is marrying Snorri and, unpleasant though she may be, she's still his fiancée."

"I know." sighed Misty wearily. She was getting very tired of hearing about Snorri.

Back inside the cottage, Jenna Heap was apprehensive. She needed another girl to talk to. She was anxiously waiting for Misty to come home.

When Misty finally did arrive at Zelda's, she was eager to tell Jenna her news. Unfortunately, Jenna had even more pressing news to tell Misty.

"Can we talk?" Jenna whispered, "Just you and me?" Misty was surprised that Jenna wanted to talk to her, but a little excited.

"Yes, sure, I have something I want to tell you too."

"Can it wait?" snapped Jenna, "I have something really serious I have to tell someone about."

Misty was a bit hurt, but she agreed to listen. "All right, All right, I am all ears."

Jenna pulled Misty into her bedroom and whispered something into her ear. As she heard the words, Jenna became deathly pale. They were just about the last thing Misty wanted to hear just then. The sentence Jenna spoke was simple, but horrifying. It was simply two words:

"I'm pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Beetle was just finishing up a long day at his uncle's shop. He was exhausted, and looking forward to having the next day off. The only thing Beetle didn't like about his days off was that he often spent them thinking about Jenna. For a while now, he had been trying to block Jenna out of his mind. He still had Jenna's broken necklace. He had kept it after he had found it in the Courtyard of the Wizard Tower. He had made the necklace especially for Jenna and he wasn't ready to part with it just yet. Try as he might, he just wasn't ready to let her go yet. Even though, he knew she had never cared for him, he still couldn't stop loving her. He had tried to make himself consider other girls, but he knew it was futile. He was not even close to being over Jenna. He sometimes wondered if she was courting someone else, and that's why she had never given him the time of day. Beetle had spent more time than he wanted to admit trying to figure out who Jenna might be interested in. The only men Beetle ever saw Jenna spending time with were her brothers. As Beetle walked down Wizard Way, he was thinking so busy thinking of Jenna that he nearly ran into a pedestrian who was crossing the street.

"Hey!" shouted a voice, "Watch where you're going, loser!" Then, the pedestrian scuttled down the street.

Beetle paused for a moment. The voice was very familiar. He remembered having heard it some years earlier, perhaps when he had been working at the Manuscriptorium, he wasn't sure. It was an unpleasant, reedy voice and just hearing the sound of it caused Beetle an uncomfortable tremor to shoot down Beetle's spine. He shook himself to forget the feeling, but it lingered with him for the rest of the afternoon.

At the same time, all the way across the Castle, a lone figure was standing on Snake Slipway. The figure had arrived at a small looking house on the edge of the road. To the shock of the few passersby, the figure attacked the door knocker of this poor little house and the house's lone inhabitant finally answered the door on the third knock. There was no doubt in the inhabitant's mind who was knocking. He was a bit nervous and excited about opening the door.

As he creaked the door open, he said "Come inside please, Madam Marcia. What can I do for you?"

"Good afternoon, Mr. Pye. I have a question to ask you if you don't mind." When Marcia entered Marcellus's house, she took in every detail of his humble dwelling. Meanwhile, Marcellus took in every detail of Marcia.

"Oh yes, Madam Marcia. If you're looking for Septimus, he's not here. I haven't seen him recently." Marcellus couldn't imagine why Marcia wanted to see him. Septimus had graduated after all. Of course, Marcellus was perfectly happy to have her there. There was something about Marcia that reminded him very much of his dear deceased wife, Broda.

Marcia was suddenly somewhat unsure of herself. She didn't exactly know how to begin saying what she had come to say. "Er, , do you mind if I sit down?"

"Certainly not." replied Marcellus, who was actually rather relieved. In his Time, it was not at all proper to sit down if the ExtraOrdinary Wizard was standing and honestly, Marcellus was ready to take a seat.

"Now, about your question, Madam Marcia."

Marcia took a deep breath, and began. "Mr. Pye, I couldn't help but notice that you look well, rather young for someone who is over five hundred years old. In fact, it hasn't escaped my attention that you appear to be younger than me. I just wondered if you could..help me look like you do. As young as you do, I mean. " Almost immediately after she said these words, Marcia regretted saying them. They made her sound pathetic, almost whiney. Marcellus Pye was silent for a moment, and Marcia was beginning to feel very stupid. After what seemed like a year, Marcellus spoke.

"Madam Marcia, making yourself look younger doesn't make life any easier. You don't feel any younger, take it from me. Age can be a really beautiful thing. I never saw that until after I made the decision to change my appearance. In many ways, trying to live as long as I possibly can has not been a positive experience."

"But Mr. Pye, It's not my goal to live as long as you have, it is my goal to make myself attractive while I am living. Look at me, I'm not. I used to be." Marcia was thinking of what Silas had told her. "I feel like I might be happier with myself if I looked younger."

"I happen to find you very attractive as you are. You don't need to change anything. Aside from that, what would Septimus think if he saw you looking as young as he is. At least for his sake, don't do anything rash." Marcellus seemed very serious and stubborn and it was starting to get on Marcia's nerves.

"Mr. Pye, I have a decent head on my shoulders, I would never make myself as young as Septimus! That's a repulsive thought! I was thinking I'd make myself look about..twenty-five or thirty. Septimus is not always that observant. He probably won't even notice"

"Madam Marcia, you appear to be thirty now. I am assuming you're in your thirties now?" It was kind of a question and kind of a statement. At first, Marcia thought Marcellus was joking. After a few moments, though, she realized he had actually meant what she has said, and she began to laugh.

"Mr. Pye, I was thirty the year Septimus was born."

"No! I don't believe it." gasped Marcellus. "That would make you-"

"Don't say it." Marcia snapped before he could go on.

Marcellus smiled. He thought it was funny that Marcia was so sensitive about her age. "I was forty-seven once too." He said.

"I told you not to-"

" Madam Marcia, you don't look your age so it doesn't matter. "

"It would make me happy to use whatever rubbis-, I mean physik you used to make yourself so young and attractive. Look, obviously, it didn't hurt you, did it? You seem to be doing just fine." Marcia was getting pretty tired of Marcellus's refusal to grant her request, but she was not getting tired of looking at him. He was easy on the eyes, no two ways about it. 'Snap out of it, Marcia.' She told herself sternly, 'That kind of thinking won't get you anywhere.'

"Listen, Madam Marcia, if you want to try the tincture that much, I'll give it to you. But I can promise you, it won't make you happy, at least not for very long."

Marcia ignored his last comment. "Thank you, Mr. Pye. I would love to use it now, if you don't mind."

Marcellus was not looking forward to exposing Marcia to the same thing he had gone through, but he could see she wasn't going to give up. "You're lucky, Madam Marcia, I still have some of the tincture left over. It takes forever to make. Septimus helped me you know."

Marcia knew very well. She still remembered the day Septimus had come from Marcellus's Time, and he had used the Physik chest in the Wizard Tower to make a tincture for Marcellus Pye. The main thing she remembered about it was that she had not found out that Septimus had helped Marcellus until many months later.

"Yes. I know, Mr. Pye. Now could we get on with it, please." Even though he was a little annoyed with her decision, Marcellus couldn't help but grin a little at Marcia's cross expression. He found her more charming than she would ever know.

"Just a moment, Madam Marcia." Marcellus went upstairs to get the tincture, and Marcia suddenly became uneasy. She hoped she was making the right choice. But in any case, it was too late to look back.

"Here we are." Marcellus said. He was holding a small bottle in his hands. "This is the last of the tincture Septimus made years ago. It will be just enough, I think." Marcia looked at the bottle dubiously. It didn't look like enough at all, but she said nothing. She had to admit, she didn't know very much about physik.

"Now, when you drink this, it's not going to very comfortable at first. You'll feel like your stomach is burning for a moment or so, but that's about it. Are you ready?" Marcia nodded and took the tincture from him. Slowly, she began to drink it. It tasted disgusting and Marcia nearly coughed it up. Without thinking, Marcellus reached out and touched Marcia's arm. He remembered the pungent taste of the tincture. It was something that was not easily forgotten.

Marcia was discovering that Marcellus had been right about taking the medicine. It was an entirely unpleasant experience. Marcia was having to fight the urge to vomit. She couldn't even think of a time she had felt so sick.

Marcellus sensed Marcia's discomfort. He wanted to make her feel better so he did the one thing he had wished someone had done for him. He put his arm around Marcia. To his surprise, she didn't object. In fact, it seemed to calm her down a little. After a moment, Marcia wasn't distressed at all anymore. She just felt a little tired.

Marcia began to feel more and more like herself as Marcellus's potion made its way though her veins. She suddenly noticed that Marcellus was looking at her very strangely. "What?" she snapped. She didn't like the way Marcellus was looking at her. It made her feel exposed and odd.

Marcellus didn't answer Marcia right away. Instead, he held out a hand mirror for her to take. Marcia became nervous. What if the whole thing had gone wrong? Maybe that's why Marcellus wasn't talking? But when Marcia glanced in the mirror, all these worries were assauged.

She was beautiful. There was not a trace of a wrinkle or gray hair anywhere. Her curly dark hair complemented her dazzling green eyes and her face had a youthful glow to it. It was so odd to see this younger version of herself in her ExtraOrdinary Wizard uniform, yet here she was. Marcia squealed with happiness.

"Mr. Pye, I'm so thankful! I don't even know how to thank you properly. This is exactly what I wanted." Marcia was so excited that she grasped Marcellus by his hand. Then, she turned back to look in the mirror. "Now, I don't have to dread looking in the mirror every morning and Alther will have to stop telling me I'm too old for my shoes. I haven't looked like this since I was twenty-five!" Marcia couldn't remember ever having being this excited about anything. She felt kind of childish, but she couldn't help it. She made a silent vow that she wouldn't act this happy in front of anyone but Marcellus.

All of a sudden, a shadowy thought occurred to Marcia, and she stopped celebrating. " , don't you think everyone will notice that I look different now?" Marcia didn't want people to start asking her what she had done to change her appearance. That would lead to many uncomfortable conversations. She knew Silas Heap would be one of the first to ask what had happened.

"Well, perhaps they will, but you don't have to tell them. It's not really their buisness, is it?" Marcellus raised his eyebrow playfully.

"No," Marcia replied, "I suppose not." She smiled at Marcellus. "Thank you again for this. I know you didn't want to."

"I have to admit I don't regret the way it turned out." said Marcellus sheepishly.

Marcia laughed in spite of herself. "Oh now, the serious alchemist has decided to be naughty." For a moment afterward, there was silence between the two of them.

Some time later, Marcia spoke. "I should probably return to the Wizard Tower now. I still have some things I have to do before the day is over."

"I understand." Marcellus responded. He was secretly sad that Marcia was leaving. He had enjoyed her company very much.

Marcia turned to leave, but then she stopped and looked at Marcellus. "I would like to see you again. Are you busy this week? Could you have tea with me?"

Marcellus felt his heart skip a beat. Marcia wanted to see him again? "I'd be delighted to meet you any time this week, Madam Marcia."

"Wonderful. How's Thursday?"

"Thursday is fine for me. I will be there, I promise."

"Good." Marcia walked a step closer to Marcellus. Her lips were closer enough to touch his. He felt himself blushing. "I'm looking forward to it. Very much." She whispered the last two words like a caress. Then, she was gone, back down Snake Slipway toward the Wizard Tower. Marcellus watched her until she was out of sight. He knew he would dream of her that evening, even if he tried not to.

Unlike his former tutors, Septimus was not having a pleasant evening. Jenna had just given him some very bad news. She had told him she was pregnant with his child. This was exactly the news that Septimus had been dreading. Of course, he loved Jenna and would support her through anything, but this was a bit much. He knew he wasn't ready to be a parent and he was pretty sure Jenna wasn't either. Septimus had spent the entire afternoon wondering how he could have been so stupid.

Jenna, too, was having a very bad afternoon. Not only had she just discovered she was pregnant, but Misty had just told her that they were cousins and that there was now a chance that Jenna wouldn't get to be Queen. Jenna didn't hate Misty, but the idea of Misty being Queen was unthinkable. She had only been to the Castle three times in her life so she didn't understand what it was like to live there at all. Jenna still had another eight months to go before she was crowned, and she would definatly be showing by then. Her situation was looking very bleak indeed. But perhaps the thing that had hurt the most was Septimus's reaction to her news. He had been horrified and they had had their first big fight as a couple. Jenna had hoped that Septimus wouldn't be too angry, but apparently, that wasn't the case. He had not spoken to her since their argument.

After talking with Jenna, Misty had gone downstairs to sit in front of the fire. She was silently pondering her future. What if she became Queen? How shocking, how terrifying would that be? She didn't know the first thing about being a Queen. Misty became so caught up in her worries that she didn't even notice Cliff coming up behind her. "Hey."

Misty jumped. "Oh, my goodness!" exclaimed Misty, "Hey, were you trying to scare me?"

Cliff grinned. "Maybe a little." He admitted. "You just seem so stressed. I want to help you."

"Oh, I'm not that stressed." Misty replied, far too quickly. "I'm just tired, that all."

"Are you too tired to go somewhere with me?" asked Cliff.

In spite of her stress, Misty was a bit excited. "What do you mean? Just me and you?"

"Yes. I can't tell you where we're going, though. They would spoil the whole thing. We have to be quick though. We can't let anyone even notice that we're gone. What do you say? Will you go with me?"

Cliff didn't have to ask twice. "Yes, I'd love to go." replied Misty in anticipation.

"All right." Cliff held out his hand for Misty to take. "Let's go." Together, they went off into the cold night.

Misty's heart was pounding in her chest. "Won't Snorri be upset about this?"

"Naw, she's back at home asleep. She couldn't care about seeing what I am going to show you anyway."

"I still get no hints on what we're doing out here? Not even one?" Misty pleaded.

"No way. If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

They walked for another quarter of an hour. Misty's toes were freezing into blocks of ice, but she didn't really care. Her soul had not felt this warm and happy since her father was alive.

Suddenly, Cliff stopped walking. "This is it." he whispered quietly.

At first, Misty didn't see anything, but then, Cliff murmered "Look up." Misty looked into the sky, and, to her amazement, she saw an interesting assortment of shapes and objects formed by the stars in the sky. She was rathered amazed because she had had no idea that Cliff would take her to see the exact same thing her father used to take her to see every year.

"This is the one night of the year when you can see practically every star in the sky." Cliff said quietly. "I always thought it was one of the most beautiful sights in the world."

"Me too." Misty sighed happily. "My..my father used to take me to see this every year. He died years ago."

"Oh, I'm really really sorry. I know that was tough for you to have to endure." Misty could feel her eyes filling with tears. She simply nodded her head in agreement with Cliff's statement.

There was silence between the two of them for a moment, and then Cliff said "I f you don't wanna stay out here, I understand."

"No! I do want to be here. There's no place I'd rather be now then here with you, Cliff. Let's just stay here as long as we can. By taking me out here, you've made me feel closer to my Dad then I have since he passed away. Please, stay with me."

Misty half expected Cliff to say that he had to get home to Snorri or that he had soemthing else to do but instead, he said. "No problem, Misty. I'll stay with you five nights if you need them. I want to help you in any way in can. I don't want you to think I am being clingy, I just want to be around you as much as I can. You're interesting like a puzzle I haven't figured out how to solve yet."

"I could say the same for you." Misty retorted playfully.

Cliff pretended to be offended. "What's that supposed to mean?"

'Well, for starters, you're giving me all this attention, but you're engagaed to Snorri Snorrelson. ' Misty thought to herself. But she didn't have the courage to bring this up. She just wanted to enjoy her perfect evening.

"Oh I don't know what it means really." She said lamely. "I'm just glad to be here with you." So, Misty and Cliff spent the rest of the night looking at the stars and contemplating their lives. During that one night, Misty talked more than she had ever imagined possible and Cliff listened attentively to her every word. She told him things she couldn't even tell Zelda. Eventually, once she felt like she had no more to say, she had fallen asleep on his shoulder just as the first lights of dawn began to paint the sky.

That morning, all the way across the river in the Forest, Sarah Heap was sitting glumly at Galen's kitchen table, wondering why so many bad things had happened to her and to her family. Then, she heard a knock at the door. Sarah was surprised. Not many people came to visit Galen. But when Sarah opened the door, she was both utterly shocked and immensly relieved. Standing in the doorway was what at first glance appeared to be Silas over twenty years ago, but Sarah knew it couldn't possibly be. But then, on second glance, she immediately knew who it was. "Simon!" she screeched. It was her long lost son! Her son whom she had not seen in three years had returned to her! What happiness! Her heart became so full of joy that she was afraid it might burst.

"Mum," said Simon, quietly. "It's okay, it's all right. I'm here." Sarah nodded and sighed with relief. Then, completely exhausted by her emotions, Sarah fainted.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

When Jenna Heap awoke the morning after she and Septimus had had their first fight, she had a splitting headache. She was also feeling rather queasy. She glanced across the room at the bed where Septimus had lain the past few nights while Snorri and Cliff had been staying there. Even in the dim light of early morning, Jenna could tell the bed was empty. Jenna felt her heart sink in her chest.

"Sep?" she whispered. There was no response. "Sep!"

'This isn't possible.' Jenna told herself sternly, 'Sep wouldn't leave you, he's just gone to get a glass of water or something.' Even though Jenna told herself these words, she couldn't quite believe them. The one morning Septimus had left their bedroom early, he had left her a note. There was no note today. Jenna knew she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore, not if she didn't know where Septimus was. Perhaps he was angry with her. He probably was. Why couldn't he understand that she hadn't intended to get pregnant? She hadn't wanted this either. She had hoped that at least Septimus would support her. Apparently not.

Jenna figured that everyone else in the cottage was still asleep, but she decided to go downstairs and look for Septimus. He wouldn't have left the cottage. Would he have? Jenna ran to the door and opened it. A gust of cold wind rushed inside, startling her. She looked outside. There was no sign of Septimus. Jenna ended up spending very much of the early morning hours searching for Septimus. She was becoming more and more nervous. What is he had left her? How horrific would that be? She had never even dared to imagine that Septimus would do a thing like that. All of a sudden, Jenna found something that answered her questions.

It was the note she had been searching for. Jenna had left her boots near the door the day before and Septimus had left the note in her boot. Jenna eagerly picked it up, half relieved that Septimus had bothered to let her know where he was, and half afraid of the letter would say. Tentatively, she began to read. What she read in Septimus's letter confirmed her fears. He had left her! It was true. In his letter, he had stated that he was returning to the Castle to visit Marcia. This made Jenna certain that Septimus wanted to get away from her, and it was hard to take.

Jenna knew that Aunt Zelda would be awake in thirty minutes, but Jenna didn't intend on being there to greet her. Quickly, she left Aunt Zelda a note, which said that she and Septimus had returned to the Castle together. After that, she packed up her few belongings and proceeded to walk the Queen's Way, just as Septimus probably had a few hours earlier. Septimus could now walk the Queen's Way even when Jenna was not with him. He was one of the few people who could do this. The ghosts of the Queen's before Jenna had accepted Septimus.

Jenna knew things were not going to be easy for the next year or so, but she was going to make it through. She didn't know how, but she'd survive and hopefully, emerge as Queen. She could only hope. Silently, she left the cottage.

Sarah Heap, unlike her daughter, was having an all together more happy morning. She couldn't be more thrilled to have Simon back. Not only had she gotten Simon, but she had also gotten to meet her two grandsons. Simon had come with his wife, Lucy, and their twin children who were barely two. Lucy had outgrown her pudginess in the last few years, and she had emerged as a lovely fresh looking girl. Simon told his mother what had happened after her and Lucy had run away. Shortly after they had left, Lucy and Simon had eloped in a small town filled with an assortment of farmers. Of course, the village had been so small that everyone in town had come to the wedding, even though they didn't even know Lucy and Simon. After the wedding, things had quieted down. Simon had actually rented a small house about twenty miles from where he had been married, and that is where he and Lucy had remained for the last few years.

It took a moment for Sarah to soak all of this information in. It was all very simple really. She had missed her son's wedding and the births of her grandsons just because Silas hadn't let Simon marry Lucy. Sarah was getting really, really tired of Silas. As Sarah looked at Lucy, she couldn't see anything that horrible about her. In fact, Lucy was attractive in many ways. Today, her striking scarlet colored hair was pulled back into a neat twist and her red dress was very becoming. At twenty-seven years old, Lucy now no longer looked like the adolescent she had resembled a few years back. In a word, she seemed elegant, regal. At first, Sarah couldn't figure out why. Then, it dawned on her. Lucy's clothes were a little on the expensive side. Simon must have come into money. But how? Sarah didn't exactly know how to ask a question like that.

"Mum," Simon said, snapping Sarah back from her thoughts. "I came here to ask you a question. I found out from one of my..comrades here in the Castle that you were staying in the Forest because you had a fall out with Dad. I don't blame you a bit. He's not exactly the easiest person to get along with. Of course, I wanted to see you very badly, I haven't seen you in three years, but I came here for another reason as well."

Sarah wasn't entirely sure she liked the sound of that. "What is it, Simon? What did you come for? Please, don't leave, not yet. I want you to stay with me, I'm sick of losing you."

"Mum, relax, I'm not going anywhere! I promise you that. I attend to remain in the Castle for a long while. That's part of the reason I've come to you. I need your support. I am going to claim my rightful place."

"What do you mean 'rightful place'" asked Sarah, a little suspicious.

"Mum, I'm gonna be the next ExtraOrdinary Wizard. Marcia isn't half the leader I would be. I need you to support me in whatever I will have to do to get the position. Will you do that?"

Sarah paused. She now saw where Simon was going with this. He still wanted to be ExtraOrdinary Wizard, even after all this time. What did Simon mean 'support me in what ever I will have to do?' Sarah knew that Septimus had practically been promised the position of ExtraOrdinary Wizard, but Sarah didn't dare mention that. She knew how Simon felt about Septimus.

When Sarah didn't answer, Simon spoke again. "Mum, I have been working on this plan of mine for a really long time. Nothing will happen, nobody will get hurt, unless you count Marcia, which I don't really. I won't even hurt my pest of a brother. Listen, I have a few comrades, well, quite a few comrades who are helping me achieve my goal. I have been planning this for the past few years. I just don't wanna give up on my dream. Mum, don't you remember when you used to tell me to follow my dreams? I'm doing that now. Please, support me."

Sarah was a bit overwhelmed. "What do you mean, you've been planning this? Simon, I don't know if this a good idea. I know Marcia isn't the best person on the planet, but that doesn't give you the right to harm her. What do you mean 'comrades?' What are you talking about? Lucy, has he really been planning this? Oh my goodness. I haven't even been able to hold my grandsons yet, and already I'm under pressure."

Simon sighed. This was not going according to plan. "Mum, I have men who are depending on me. No matter what you say, I have to go through with my plan. They're paying me, Mum, they think I'm their leader. I'm not going to let them down. I'll be the best ExtraOrdinary they've ever heard of."

"Simon!" wailed Sarah, "You just can't do this! What is your plan? Why won't you tell me? I'm your mother, for God's sake! I can't trust you, Simon. You do all these stupid things! I just don't believe you sometimes! You've got men paying you to lead them? Who are these men?"

"Mostly the ex followers of DomDaniel." Lucy replied, before Simon could stop her. Simon put his head in his hands, now his mother would never listen to him. But Lucy continued as if she hadn't noticed. "I'm proud of Simon." Lucy continued, haughtily, "Those men were all looking for a new leader and the found one, right Si?"

Simon reluctantly agreed. "Right Luce." He knew his chances of getting Sarah on his side now were practically zero.

He was right. Sarah looked horrified. "Simon, if you are really going to bring those men into the Castle walls, I will make sure you are arrested, I don't care if you are my son or not. If you put so much as one person's life at stake, you will pay."

"How mother? How could you make me pay? You can't keep me under control. I'm a man. Why can't you make head or tail of that?"

"Because you don't act like a man, Simon! I thought you were over this **darke **stuff. All the rest of my children have grown up. All but you, and now you have children. You don't deserve them."

Lucy gasped, utterly insulted. Simon had heard enough. "That's it, come on, Luce, get the boys and let's go. She obviously doesn't understand this. I don't know why I ever thought she would. I'm not going anywhere, Mum, and before long, this whole sorry city will be on its knees in front me."

"Simon, please, don't do anything crazy. Don't challenge Marcia. She'll kill you." Without meaning to, Sarah had just delivered the most insulting comment Simon had head all day.

"How dare you?" he raged. "My **magykal** strengths are every bit as powerful as Marcia Overstrand's! I ought to kill you here for saying that!"

Sarah was suddenly frightened. "Simon," she murmured, "I'm your mother."

Then, as if nothing had occurred, Simon regained his cool. "Come on, Lucy, let's go." That was all he said. The twins had been sleeping in Lucy's lap. Lucy gently woke them and handed one to Simon. With that, they left.

As soon as Simon had shut the door, Sarah began to sob. She knew Galen would be home from the market soon, but she didn't know what she would tell her. Sarah didn't really believe Simon had the heart to actually harm anyone, he was just an ambitious, immature young man. But, then again, Sarah usually saw the best in Simon because he was her son. He was becoming quite agitated. She decided in the end not tell anyone she had even seen Simon. He would probably not return anyway. Simon had always been all talk and no action for the most part. As the morning wore on, Sarah became more and more positive that Simon had been bluffing. That thought made her content until she thought of her grandsons, who she would most likely never get to know, and she became sad all over again.

At around 1:00 in the afternoon, Simon Heap was meeting with his "deputy." Sarah was wrong to think Simon was bluffing. He did indeed have an army of over five hundred of DomDaniel's old followers. His deputy was Merrin Meredith. Over the last few years, Simon and Merrin had begun to see each other as equals. Merrin had grown up a lot and even, though he was not **magykally** talented, he had become very clever. Simon had promised to let Merrin have the role of Supreme Custodian once he became ExtraOrdinary Wizard. Simon intended to run things exactly as DomDaniel had. He had lied to his mother, many people would have to die for Simon's plan to work. He spent the afternoon planning his next move.

Meanwhile, Septimus had just arrived at Marcia's door in the Wizard Tower. He knocked quietly and the door opened for him. As he stepped inside, he called out, "Marcia, are you here?"

"Septimus?" came the excited reply, "Septimus, is that you?"

"Yes, I'm here."

"Oh I was beginning to wonder if you would ever come to visit. I'm so very glad you've stopped by. Well, don't just stand there! Come and sit down. Oh what have you got on your feet, Septimus? Your boots look horrible." Marcia tutted. Septimus smiled. His boots did look pretty terrible. The marshes hadn't done much for them. All of a sudden, Septimus noticed something ver odd about Marcia. She seemed different to him.

"Marcia, have you done anything to your appearance you seem so.." Septimus trailed off. He didn't like the way Marcia was looking at him. It was the kind of look she had always given him when he was in some kind of trouble. But Septimus realized what was different. Marcia looked like she was Simon's age! In that moment, he forgot all of his worries about Jenna. He recognized what Marcia had done, it was so like her. "You've been to see Marcellus." He laughed.

"No, I haven't," Marcia snapped defensively. "Why would I do a stupid thing like that?"

"Because you wanted to look younger. And you do, you look gorgeous. I just can't believe you did that." Marcia blushed in spite of herself. She was proud that Septimus liked the way she looked.

"Of course," Septimus continued, "I'm glad you're on decent terms with Marcellus now. He's really kind, isn't he?"

Marcia remembered how wonderful Marcellus had been to her, but she wasn't about to admit that to Septimus. "All right I did go and see him, I guess you're too clever for me." She smiled fondly, and then continued. "He's okay, don't think we're seeing each other all the time."

"Oh I wouldn't." Septimus replied innocently. He could tell that Marcia had enjoyed Marcellus's company and he was glad. He had always hoped they would connect in some way. They were alike in more ways than they knew. Even though he was stressed and bothered, Marcia always managed to make him happy. He knew he had made the right decision by coming to see her. Although he couldn't help but wonder what would happen when she knew about the Jenna thing. He shivered at the thought of her cold disapproval, He didn't know if he would be able to take it.

At the same time, Silas was dreading Marcia's disapproval as well. He had just had another dream about her. This one had been about a ball they had attended when they were very young and very in love. Silas was tired of these dreams. They always seemed so real to him. He dreaded awaking from them because they felt so wonderful. He silently cursed his twenty year old self for letting her go. It had been his biggest mistake. He had a bad feeling that there was no way Marcia would ever take him back now. But Silas still had one more thing to try, and he was determined to make it work.

Jenna had arrived in the Castle that morning, but she had no idea where to go now. She wasn't ready to face Sarah, but she didn't want to return to Silas either. She only knew one other place she could try. And so, Jenna made her way to visit the one person who she knew would never turn her away: Beetle.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Septimus Heap. Next life maybe…no probably not.

Author's Note: Thanks to my reviewers! You're wonderful.

Chapter Eight

Snorri Snorreleson was enjoying a day of shopping in the Castle. Aunt Zelda had become very tired of putting up with Snorri's restlessness and had decided to send Misty, Cliff, and Snorri to the Castle for the day. Snorri hadn't really wanted to go shopping, not at all. There was someone she really wanted to see. She was getting married in less than two weeks and she felt pressured, a little like she was losing her freedom. She wasn't sure how she felt anymore.

For a while, Cliff, Misty, and Snorri explored the city together, afraid that if they split up, they might get lost. None of them had visited the Castle that many times, and so they still struggled with directions. Eventually, Snorri intended to ditch her fiancée and the obnoxious Misty and find Nicko, even if it was only to say goodbye. She knew he would be at the boatyard, that's where he always was. That was part of the reason she had left him. She sometimes felt he loved his boats more than he loved her. Aside from that, Nicko had been ready to settle down and start a family. Snorri had not been ready to do that then. But now, she was older and she felt she at least owed Nicko an apology, if nothing else.

Misty was excited by everything in the Castle. She hadn't been there since she was very young, and she hardly remembered a thing about it. She would have been enjoying herself entirely if it hadn't been for the nagging reminder in the back of her mind that Jenna was pregnant and that she, Misty, who knew nothing about the Castle, could soon be in charge. Misty shivered at the thought. It was positively horrifying. She tried to push the thought from her mind. She glanced at Cliff, who saw her glance and smiled kindly. Her spirits rose. At least she knew she'd have one person's support if she became Queen, but one person just wasn't enough.

Meanwhile, Beetle was in a jovial mood. He couldn't believe Princess Jenna had stopped by his Uncle's shop, just like that. He could help but hope that meant that she was going to start visiting him often. In any case, he wasn't about to waste his chance to talk with her. He asked his uncle if he could have the day off, and when, his uncle saw who had dropped by to visit his nephew, he immediately excused him.

"Princess Jenna!" Beetle said happily. "I've got the whole afternoon off so I can be with you, that is, if you want me to be. I'd like to be with you, I haven't seen you in ages."

Jenna forced a smile. "Hello Beetle. I'd love it if you'd spend the afternoon with me. I need to get a few things off my chest."

Beetle was thrilled. Jenna could have chosen to hang out with anyone that day, but she had chosen him. That must mean something, right? Suddenly, it dawned on Beetle that he knew the exact place to take Jenna for the afternoon. He held out his hand, and to his joy, she accepted it.

"Come with me," he whispered, "There's a place I want you to see." With that, Beetle escorted Jenna onto Wizard Way and toward their destination.

Jenna didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care. She was just glad to be with someone who she knew would never judge her, or at least, she hoped he wouldn't. She had her fingers crossed.

At the same time, Septimus was still in Marcia's sitting room. He was just didn't have the courage to tell her about Jenna. He was trying, he really was, but every time he would almost say what he wanted to, it didn't quite come out. He had gotten lucky this particular afternoon. Marcia had been talking so much that he had barely had to say anything at all. He was already imagining what Marcia would say when she knew. She would be so hurt and embarrassed. Septimus didn't even want to think about what would happen if Sarah knew. How could he have been so stupid? He had ruined his life all because he had wanted to take his and Jenna's relationship to the next level.

Now, although Septimus didn't want to admit it, even to himself, he wasn't sure he wanted a relationship with Jenna at all. All of the craziness that had occurred in his life recently had occurred because of their relationship together. In many ways, Septimus wished he had never pulled Jenna into the Wizard Tower Courtyard a few weeks earlier. Of course, he had loved every minute of their affair, but now, with Jenna's pregnancy, things had turned sour for obvious reasons. After their fight, Septimus didn't want to see Jenna for a while if he could help it. He was so confused. He knew he loved Jenna, but somehow, because of their present difficulty, he had misplaced that love. He was just too young for all this.

Marcia had begun to notice that Septimus had been very quiet all afternoon. She knew Septimus well enough to know that he was quiet much of the time, but he was never as quiet as he had been on this afternoon. "Septimus," she asked, "There isn't anything bothering you, is there?"

Septimus gulped. He should have known Marcia would have figured out something was up before long. He realized Marcia would know it if he was lying. He would have to tell her the truth. Besides, maybe it would be easier that way. He needed to tell somebody.

"Marcia," Septimus said softly, "I.."

"Don't stutter, Septimus, it's most unbecoming."Marcia snapped.

"All right, All right." Septimus replied nervously. "Marcia, it's about Jenna.'

Marcia looked suspicious. "What about Jenna?"

"Oh Marcia, she's pregnant!"

"What? What happened? God, Septimus, you've got to be kidding! Do you realize that the Castle will not accept her as the new Queen because of this? Are you sure? Oh this is so awful!" Marcia was panicking. "Septimus, how do you know this? Who told you?"

Septimus recognized that Marcia was not taking this well at all. He loved her too much to lose her love, even if it meant he would have to cross a friend. He had made his decision. He would not tell Marcia he had knocked Jenna up. "Jenna told me." Septimus answered. "She didn't want me to tell anyone else. I don't know how it happened, but I don't think Jen wanted to talk about it."

"Septimus, you don't mean.. Oh that's dreadful, simply dreadful. I just don't believe it. Why did this have to happen now? Jenna had no idea the trouble she's gotten herself into, no idea at all. Septimus, did I ever tell you she has a peasant of a cousin who is waiting in the wings to be Queen? Whoever that girl is won't know the first thing about being a Queen! How could Jenna have been so stupid? Things don't get any worse than this, Septimus, they just don't." Unfortunately, Marcia was wrong. Things were about to get much worse.

There was a banging on the door to Marcia's rooms. Before Marcia could even ask who it was, Silas Heap burst through the doors. Marcia had never been less happy to see him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she squealed, a completely unnerved.

"I've come to see you." Silas replied simply, "I told you I wasn't going anywhere."

Now, it was Septimus's turn to ask a question. "What is he talking about, Marcia?"

"Nothing." Marcia said, far too quickly.

"Nothing means something." Septimus smiled knowingly, "Or at least with you it always does."

Marcia ignored Septimus. "Silas, what about the word 'privacy' do you not understand? Do I need to get a dictionary for you?"

"No, Marcia, I'm only staying for a moment anyway. I just wanted to give you this." He pushed a little cream colored envelope into Marcia's hand. She couldn't help but notice that Silas had squeezed her hand a little too tightly when he did this. Silas's eyes met Marcia and she suddenly felt exposed, naked, as if Silas was able to see every crevice in her soul. She hated that feeling in many ways, but she also cherished it. She both liked and despised the idea of having someone who knew her that well.

Silas was so engrossed in looking at Marcia that he had forgotten to acknowledge Septimus. "You look like you used to." Silas whispered, barely audible.

Marcia didn't want to talk about the past anymore. "Silas, enough. I'm tired. You're imagining things, I'm not any younger. People don't get younger, it's not physically possible, you know that. And, besides-" But Marcia never got to finish her thought. Right as she was about to finish telling Silas Heap off, there was another knock at the door.

"Who is it now?" Septimus sighed, just a little exasperated. He couldn't believe his tutor and his father were having a conversation about some past relationship they had had, and they weren't even acknowledging him. He had guessed the nature of his father's relationship with Marcia, but he hadn't wanted to believe it. Septimus's mind was whirling with thoughts, but he soon stopped thinking altogether when he saw who was standing in the doorway.

"May I come in?" asked a polite, but somewhat confused voice. "Madam Marcia, you were expecting me, right?"

"Marcellus!" gasped Marcia, remembering suddenly that today was Thursday. Tea Day. Great.

"Hello Marcellus." greeted Septimus warmly. He hadn't seen Marcellus in a while and was always glad when he visited.

"Good day to you, Septimus. This is your father, I presume. Hello, I am a good friend of Septimus's. My name is Marcellus Pye. It's good to finally meet you." Marcellus had become more confident in this Time over the years, and he was now fairly comfortable having conversations, even with people he had never met before.

Silas, on the other hand, was speechless. Here was an unbelievably attractive man whom Marcia had asked to her rooms. Silas knew that could only mean one thing. Marcia was interested in him. Silas groaned as he took in the man's great good looks and dark features. He knew he couldn't compete with Marcellus. But, he forced a smile and said, "Yes, I am Septimus's father, Silas Heap. It's nice to see you."

Marcia was furious with Silas. By coming to her rooms uninvited, he had once again created another awkward situation for her. Marcia hated awkward situations.

There was an uncomfortable silence. At last, Marcellus broke it by saying. "You did say Thursday, right, Madam Marcia?"

"Y..yes." Marcia stuttered. She could feel Silas eyes on her. "I did." She glanced at Septimus, silently pleading for him to help her. She was out of ideas. Septimus came to her rescue.

"Since you're both here, why don't you both stay for tea?" At first, Marcia shot Septimus a look that clearly read 'Are you mad?' But then, she recognized that Septimus was right. She couldn't really exclude wither of them now that they were both in her rooms. Marcia sighed. It was going to be a long afternoon.

It was a very, very long afternoon. Marcia couldn't keep her mind off Jenna, so she was finding it hard to keep her mind on conversation. Silas noticed, but Marcellus didn't seem to care. He was enjoying Marcia's company all the same. He had to admit, he was becoming a bit smitten with her. Silas could tell, and it was driving him crazy. He also noticed that Marcia was kinder to Marcellus than she was to him. That wasn't right. She should be kinder to Silas. After all, she had given so much of her youth and soul to him, surely, deep down, she still loved him, in her way. Silas could only hope.

When five o'clock in the afternoon finally arrived and Silas announced that he had to leave, Marcia couldn't have been more relieved. As he was leaving he whispered, "Read my letter to you, Marcia. It's very important." He leaned in to kiss her cheek, but she dodged his kiss just in time.

Silas looked a bit hurt, but then he smirked a little and muttered. "Playing hard to get, are we? Well, I am into playing games. I'll play this one, and I'll win it. Wait and see." And with that, he left. Marcia was disgusted.

Marcellus had just finished talking to Septimus and was heading for the door, on his way out, Marcellus too spoke with Marcia. "Er, Madam Marcia, I have a note for you. I'd like you to read it when you get a moment. I know you're busy, so don't feel rushed."

"Oh I won't." Marcia replied, a tiny bit flustered. "You're too kind. Really, Marcellus, I hope Silas wasn't too horrible to you. He wasn't even supposed to be here. You deserve so much better than the way I treated you today. I was so distracted."

Marcia was going to continue, but Marcellus put his finger on her lips and said. "Madam Marcia, just being around you is a reward for me. I don't want to ever hear you apologize. Just promise me you will read my letter and consider what it says."

Marcia was lost in his kind eyes, so filled with adoration for her. "I do." She promised.

Marcellus smiled and left the room. As soon as he was gone, Septimus began to laugh. "My, aren't you the popular one?" He taunted. Septimus had found the whole afternoon highly amusing and it had even managed to takes his worries away, even for a short time.

"Septimus, I really don't think this is your business."

"And I really don't care. Let's just read those letters! How weird is it that they both gave you one?" Then, in a more serious tone, Septimus asked. "Did you have an affair with my Dad?"

Septimus's question seemed so innocent. Marcia was tired of lying. "It was a long time ago, Septimus, before he even knew who your mother was. I'm sorry that you even had to hear about it. It's been over for many years."

"Dad doesn't think so." Septimus said.

"No, apparently not." agreed Marcia, "But it is over."

"How serious was it? Did you guys ever do anything you regret now?'

"Septimus! I'm surprised that you're asking these sorts of questions. Of course, I did things I regret but you do that in any relationship!"

Septimus could tell by Marcia's tone that she was offended, but he had one important question left that he just had to ask. Somehow, he felt that by asking it, he could justify his action with Jenna. "Marcia, did you and Dad ever make love?"

Marcia couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was crazy to think that her sweet Septimus could be asking these sorts of questions. For once, Marcia was speechless. But she didn't really need to respond to Septimus's question. He could tell by her reaction what the answer was. Marcia and Silas had been as mischievous as he and Jenna were. The only difference was that Marcia hadn't gotten pregnant. She didn't realize how lucky she was.

"I'm sorry, Marcia." He blurted, "I shouldn't have asked that. It's personal and not any of my business, you're right. I guess because he is my Dad, I was curious, but I shouldn't have asked." Marcia could tell Septimus was sorry, but she also knew that he usually asked questions for a reason. She couldn't help wondering what and been the reason behind this question. But tonight, she didn't want to ask. She had had enough surprises for one night, thank you very much, and she was determined to avoid more if she could possibly help it.

After supper, Septimus decided to stay in his old rooms at the Tower for the night. After Marcia was absolutely certain that Septimus was asleep, she decided to read the letters from Silas and Marcellus. To her amazement, they both asked the same question. Both Marcellus and Silas had asked Marcia to the Castle's annual ball which took place in the Palace every year. Marcia hadn't gone since she and Silas had been an item all those years ago. Even though she knew she shouldn't, Marcia felt a little giddy. She knew that balls were a chance to dress up, to be fashionable and with her new younger look and expensive clothing, she just might be the most attractive one there. The thought of being envied by all of the guests really appealed to her and she decided pretty quickly that she wanted to attend the ball. But then, a complicated thought hit Marcia. She knew she had to go with someone, but she didn't know if she should go with Marcellus or Silas. Deep down, she knew Marcellus would be the better choice. He wasn't married for one thing and he didn't have a huge history with her, like Silas did.

Somewhere inside herself, though, Marcia wanted to go with Silas. She felt like going with Silas would give her a way to reconnect with her youth, her happier self. If she were honest with herself, she would have to say that she fancied both Silas and Marcellus. Marcia was very tired of everything in her life being more complicated than it should be. She had tried to cut romance from her life because of the "baggage" it carried with it, and Marcia only wished she had never invited romance back into her world. She had only managed to open herself up to pain again.

If only Marcia could have seen into the future during those moments she was contemplating her love life. If she had been able to do this, she would have seen that the ball was not at all important in the big picture. Unfortunately, at least one of the four people who had tea in Marcia's sitting room that afternoon would not survive the night of the ball. But, as Marcia was only a Wizard, and not an enchantress, she had no idea that that evening was to be a very terrible one indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Jenna was actually enjoying herself for the first time in days. Beetle had taken her to the coast of the Sargasso Sea for the day. It had taken a while to get there, but it had been worth it. Until this day, Jenna had always seen Beetle as "Sep's best friend." She had never even imagined that he could be as understanding or fun as he was being today. Beetle had often come to the sea coast on his days off, and he had many stunningly beautiful places he wanted to show Jenna. To his delight, she loved them all. Beetle had been planning to ask Jenna to the Castle Ball, but he still couldn't quite figure out how the voice his question. He was nervous. Still, Beetle had been having the best day of his life.

Beetle couldn't figure out what had led Princess Jenna to his uncle's shop, but he didn't really care. He was so giddy he couldn't see straight. This day had really shown him how much he adored Jenna. He would die for her, if necessary. He just hoped it wouldn't be necessary.

Jenna was beginning to recognize just how stupid she had been with Septimus. She hadn't been ready to settle down with one man. She was still young, only a teenager! And she was getting ready to have a baby. It was unthinkable. She didn't know how she could only imagine what Beetle would think of her if he knew her secret. Would he abandon her? Would he not want to hang out with her anymore? Would he think she was..well..a whore? She didn't know. She didn't want to think about it.

Beetle's voice broke into Jenna's thoughts. "Princess Jenna, do you want to go swimming?" Jenna caught the playful look in his eyes, and she smiled. It was warmer by the sea, but the weather was still pretty frigid throughout the whole area. It would be crazy to swim this time of year. Jenna was also somewhat amused. This was one of the boldest things Beetle had ever said to her. Normally, he was so shy. But she was glad that he seemed to be kidding, after all, she couldn't give her attention to anyone but Septimus. At this point, she would probably end up marrying him. Jenna had once loved the idea of being married to Septimus, but now she wasn't sure she wanted to be married to anyone. Relationships were harder than they seemed.

"Silly Boy!" Jenna replied, equally as teasing as Beetle's look had been. She elbowed him playfully, and he blushed. Jenna couldn't help but love the reaction she was having on him. It reminded her of when she had first realized that she was interested in Septimus romantically. Relationships were never as fun as the puppy love that preceded them. She was trying to control her feelings, but Beetle was making her feel so free. Of course, she understood that anything she could ever start with Beetle would be pointless. She was tied to Septimus.

"Princess Jenna," blurted Beetle suddenly, "I have to ask you a question. Will you promise not to laugh?"

"How many times do I have to ask you to call me Jenna?"

"Many more times, I'm afraid. I have too much respect for you. I could never call you anything less than your title. Just think, in a few months time, you will be Queen. I can't believe you even look at a guy like me." Queen. The word made Jenna feel helpless and upset. She might not be Queen. But then again, she had been pondering something for the last few days. It could decide whether or not she was eligible to rule the Castle. Beetle was one of the few people she had known who would know about royal inheritance, maybe even more than Aunt Zelda did. Beetle had had to study all sorts of things about the history of the Castle while he was working in the Manuscriptorium. This was part of the reason Jenna had come to see him that day, but she had mainly just wanted company. Still, she had to ask him her question.

"Beetle, before you ask me your question, let me ask you one. I was just thinking about becoming Queen, and I was wondering, well, if something happened to me, who would get my position. I don't have any sisters. Could, say, my cousin get the position if something happened?"

"Nothing will happen to you, Princess!" Beetle shuttered at the thought.

Jenna giggled, but only a little. "Yes," she replied, "I know, but I am just curious. I know you know about this stuff and I want to know it too."

"Well, okay, Princess, but I am bit rusty on my knowledge. Been a few years since I worked for Miss Djinn. To answer your question, yes, if you had a cousin, I am fairly sure she could inherit the crown." Jenna felt her heart sink. This was not what she had wanted to hear. In six months time, the entire country would probably be hailing Queen Misty. The thought made Jenna want to wretch. Jenna then noticed that Beetle wasn't finished speaking.

"Do go on, Beetle." She said anxiously.

"There is one exception to that rule. Whatever relative that inherits the crown must be related to the princess or Queen on her mother's side." Jenna gave Beetle a puzzled look. Beetle cleared his throat and continued. "What I mean is, she would have to be the child of your biological mother's sibling. She couldn't be anybody from your dad's side." Jenna could barely contain herself. Misty was her cousin on Milo's side, making it illegal for her to ever wear the crown. For once, Aunt Zelda had been wrong. Jenna felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from her. If Beetle was correct, which she assumed he was, there was no way anyone but her could legally be Queen.

"Now, Princess, may I ask you my question?"

Jenna tried to make herself seem calm. She had forgotten all about Beetle's question. "Oh yes, please do, Beetle."

"Will..I mean, if you have time, I don't wanna be forcing anything on you..If you want.. Will you go to the ball with me?" Beetle was as red as a tomato in summer.

Jenna didn't know what to say. She knew going with Beetle was wrong, but she wasn't sure she wanted to see Sep again, not yet anyway. Besides, Septimus had never come to the ball, and she didn't expect him to start now. Maybe, for one night, she could go and be with Beetle, and no one would pay any attention. Especially if she told everyone they were "just friends." Which they were, there was nothing false about that.

Of course, Jenna knew the stupidity of this plan was plain. Someone would see her at the ball with Beetle and would tell Septimus about it. Then, she wouldn't ever be on good terms with Septimus. But she had to ask herself, did she really want to be with Septimus anymore? Maybe it would be better if she told them public that she was raped by a stranger or something awful like that to get the public to sympathize with their new Queen. That way, no one would blame Septimus for anything and she could just get on with her life. That, she decided, was the way to go. She wouldn't lie to Septimus. She would tell him her plan and implore him to go along with it. Surely he would.

"Beetle," Jenna said, finally. "I would be honored to go with you."

Beetle's jaw dropped. "I never thought..oh my..Princess, I'm just so excited! I love..well, thank you. I'll make you so happy. "

Suddenly, Jenna remembered something very important. "Beetle, do you recall that beautiful necklace you gave me on the night of Septimus's apprenticeship graduation? I lost it, and I was wondering if you had seen it. I'm so scared that someone took it and I'd love to have it back."

"As a matter of fact, I do. I have it with me, right now. I found it and was afraid you didn't want it. I'm actually relieved that somebody tried to take it, that means you wanted it after all. And I thought.. Oh well, it doesn't matter. All that matters is the truth, and you always tell it, Princess. I can count on that." Beetle was grinning, and Jenna tried hard to smile back. She hated lying to him, but she knew in this case, telling him the absolute truth would only hurt him.

Beetle fished the necklace out of his bag of items. "It was broken when I found it, which is why the thief dropped it, I'm guessing. Anyhow, I fixed it. Let me put it on you."

Jenna gazed at the necklace. It truly was lovely. She couldn't help but be excited as Beetle placed it around her neck. "I missed it." She murmured.

"I'm glad." Beetle beamed. "You look glorious, but then again you always do. You know, Princess Jenna, I will never judge you on anything. No matter what mistakes you make, you'll always have me."

These words had been what Jenna was longing to hear. "Beetle," she said quickly, before she could stop herself.

"Yes, Princess?"

"I.." All of a sudden, she lost her nerve. She couldn't tell him she pregnant, not yet. "I am so excited to be going to the Ball with you. You're wonderful."

"Th..thank you." stuttered Beetle. This had most certainly been the best day of his life. He would probably dream about it until he was old and gray. He hoped he would still know Jenna then. Life would be empty without her.

Back in the Castle, Misty and Cliff were looking all over town for Snorri. They had lost her in one of the stores they had gone into and hadn't seen her since. Neither of them was in a real rush to find Snorri however. They were very interested in enjoying each other's company. Eventually, Cliff said. "I guess we should check the Boatyard. I believe it's the only place in this whole town we haven't checked."

"Don't be silly, Cliff! Why would she be at the Boatyard? Jenna makes it sound like no one goes down there, except the people who work on the boats, like.." Misty trailed off. She was aware that Jenna's adoptive brother, Nicko, worked on boats. He also happened to be Snorri's old flame. "Cliff, you don't think she would..That's awful!'

"You never know with Snorri." Cliff replied, obviously a wee bit disgusted. "You never know what she's going to do next."

"Why do you want to marry someone like that?" Misty asked, without thinking about it.

Cliff was silent for a moment, and then he answered. "I'm not sure I do."

Misty pondered these words with a kind of secret joy. Maybe he wouldn't marry Snorri. She knew it was a bad idea to get her hopes up, but she couldn't help it. He had never spoken this way about Snorri before.

They were fairly quiet on the way to the Boatyard, each lost in his her own thoughts. Suddenly, Misty heard a voice that was known to her, and grabbed Cliff's hand. "It's her." she whispered.

It was indeed Snorri Snoreleson who was in the arms of Nicko Heap and they were kissing. They paused only for a second, and Misty could hear Snorri say, "I was so stupid, I was so stupid" breathlessly between kisses. This kiss that Nicko and Snorri were sharing was growing more and more passionate by the second. Neither of them even saw Cliff and Misty, who were standing a few feet away.

At last, Misty spoke. "I..I'm so sorry." She said. She was not looking forward to Cliff's reaction to this scene. Doubtlessly, he would be hurt. That was the last thing in the world she wanted.

To Misty's surprise, Cliff didn't seem that hurt at all, she looked into his eyes and was pretty sure she saw a little relief in them. Finally, he spoke. "I'm not sorry." was all he said. Then, he bent down and kissed Misty full on the mouth. Misty was shocked and completely happy. It was everything she had ever imagined it would be. Gentle and sweet, but also passionate. She felt his feelings for her spilling out of his lips onto hers. It felt like a little bit of heaven.

Meanwhile, Jenna had just returned to the Castle after her wonderful day with Beetle. His presence had made her feel more confident and she now felt ready to face her mother. On her way down Wizard Way, she nearly ran into Catchpole who looked rather happy to see her, although she didn't know why.

"Princess," he said. "I'm so glad I found you. Madam Overstrand wants to see you immediately. She said it's extremely important."

"Um, all right, thank you, Cathpole, have a good evening." Jenna was becoming very nervous. What did Marcia want? Had Septimus told her anything? Oh this was awful. She felt a wave of nausea overcoming her.

At the same time, Marcia Overstrand was trying to plan out what she was going to say to Jenna when she arrived. She didn't think, "So I heard, you're pregnant." was the best way to start the conversation. She was also preoccupied by thoughts of her own personal life, which were distracting her from planning out a decent conversation. She had decided to accept Marcellus's invitation to the Ball because going with a married man, especially a married man she used to court, would be scandalous. She couldn't afford to have the entire Castle thinking of her as a tart. Aside from that, Marcellus was treating her respectfully, which was more than she was getting from Silas these days. On many nights, though, she still had dreams about "the old Silas," the Silas she had loved with all her heart.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Marcia knew it would be Jenna. She sighed and composed herself. This wasn't going to be easy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Septimus had spent the day with his brothers in the Forest. They were so quiet and peaceful and that was exactly what Septimus felt like he needed. He spent much of the day fishing alongside Sam. Septimus couldn't help but wonder what his brothers would think if they knew he had knocked up Jenna. He knew he had to resolve his problem, but it was getting harder and harder to do. He almost wished Jenna would lose the baby, even though he knew that this kind of thinking was negative and horrible. Not having the baby would simplify his life quite a bit.

Jenna was feeling the same way as Septimus, though she had no way of knowing it. She too was wishing she had never conceived this child because if she hadn't, she wouldn't be having a completely uncomfortable conversation with Marcia Overstrand now. Jenna had just confirmed that she was pregnant. There was no point in beating around the bush. Obviously, Septimus had already blown her cover. Apparently, however, he hadn't told Marcia what _his_ role in the whole thing was. That infuriated Jenna. He was just as responsible for her accident as she was! Yet, he was acting as if he had nothing to do with it!

Jenna was so busy trying to figure out what she could do to make Septimus really sorry for what he had done that she didn't even hear Marcia speaking to her. "Jenna? Jenna? I just want to know who you were involved with. I know it's personal, but I have to ask you this. You're going to have to marry whoever you were having an affair with. It's the right thing."

Jenna thought fast. The last thing she wanted to do now was marry Septimus, not after all the trouble he had caused her. If she had to marry someone now, she knew just who it would be. Of course, she didn't want to marry at all, but she didn't want the whole city to think badly of her either. She knew there was only one person who would adore her despite these circumstances. She didn't have a choice. She was going to lie to Marcia.

"Marcia," she said, attempting to make her voice as solemn as she could make it. "I know I made a terrible error. I spent a few days with my brothers in the Forest recently and they had a group of friends with them, travelers really. One of them was so, so attractive and wonderful. I was quite taken with him. He offered me some alcohol and I was so careless, I just took it from him." Jenna heard Marcia make a disapproving noise, but she continued on anyway. "I'm not going to get into the details, let's just say I made a very bad decision that evening. Now, I know I must marry, but I don't even know where that traveler is now. I don't even know his name. But I do know that I am truly fond of Beetle, the boy who works as a blacksmith. He fancies me, and I would love to take him as a husband."

Marcia was silent for a moment, allowing all of this to sink in. "In other words," she said, finally, "You want to marry this boy, this blacksmith, who isn't even the father of your child? Jenna, princesses don't ever marry someone of his class. He's beneath you. I've always like Beetle, don't get me wrong, but he's not worthy of marrying you."

Jenna exploded. "He is perfectly worthy of marrying me! I should get to choose who I marry. If I marry now, most people won't even notice that I got pregnant before my marriage. And anyway, what makes you think you can control who I marry? You're not and never have been in charge of me!"

"Jenna," Marcia's voice was softer now. "I just want to protect you."

"But Marcia, I'm a woman now. It's time for me to fix my own mistakes."

Marcia had to admit that Jenna was right. "So you want to marry Beetle now? You realize what that means, don't you?"

Jenna nodded. "I'll have to be crowned early. People will probably wonder why."

"Not necessarily." Marcia replied. "People around here seem to love celebrating more than anything else. They won't care when you get crowned, the sooner the better as far as they're concerned. I just never thought you'd do this, Jenna. I have to say, I am very disappointed in you. "

These words hurt Jenna more than she expected them too, and she felt herself tearing up. On top of it all, she also felt guilty for lying to Marcia, but there was nothing that could be done about that now. "I'm sorry, Marcia, I'm so sorry. Do you think if I got married, say, in the next couple of weeks, that we could stop my mother from becoming too suspicious?"

Marcia answered honestly. "Jenna, I don't know. I think most of the Castle inhabitants will guess what you've done, but they will probably try to accept you anyway, as long as you do the right thing and get married. For all they know, Beetle was your lover. You never have to tell them the truth about that. Your mother was a very popular Queen, and chances are, if you accept the crown now, the people won't even consider putting your first cousin on the throne."

"You mean Misty? But, Marcia, you know that whoever inherits the throne must be directly related to the previous Queen in some way. While Misty _is_ directly related to me, she is not related to my mother. Therefore, she can't be Queen! Don't you see, Marcia? I have to be Queen. It's the only way. Whether the people here want it or not, I am going to be their Queen."

Marcia listened closely to what Jenna said, and recognized that she was correct. Zelda must have been wrong. Only Jenna could wear the crown. "Jenna, where did you-. Oh it doesn't matter, we just have to organize a wedding for you within the next few weeks. But I have to ask, do you really think you can spend the rest of your life with Beetle? You're very young. I know I didn't have any idea how I wanted to spend my life when I was your age."

"Marcia, I don't have a choice and Beetle adores me. He'll make me happy. I have to try."

Despite the fact that Jenna had made a very regrettable choice, Marcia still admired her strength. Somehow, it reminded her of herself. "You're a brave girl, Jenna. No matter what happens, you'll be a wonderful Queen."

All of a sudden, Jenna didn't feel like being brave anymore. "Marcia, I'm not brave, not really. I don't know if I can be a mother and a Queen and a wife at my age! The future looks dark, I'm afraid of it." Jenna knew she was beginning to cry again, only this time, she let her tears fall. "I'm scared, Marcia, I'm so scared."

Marcia sat beside Jenna on her sofa and pulled her into a comforting embrace. "Jenna, Jenna, it's all right."

"No it's not! I'm not ready to be Queen."

"You sound just like I did seventeen years ago. The day that...Alther and your mother were killed. I didn't think I could be ExtraOrdinary Wizard yet. I wanted to be, but at that moment, I couldn't have felt less qualified. I was so afraid…and upset. I couldn't believe that Alther was dead. It was a horrible tragedy. Eventually, though, I managed to pull through it. I have faith in you. You'll pull through this too."

Jenna was a bit overcome. She had never heard Marcia talk like this before. No wonder Septimus had loved having her as a teacher. She Marcia was going to support her as long as she didn't know that Septimus was the father of her child. "Marcia," Jenna said, "You said the people of the Castle love to celebrate. Well, maybe I could talk Beetle into marrying me the day after the ball. That would really give everyone something to celebrate. Of course, I'd have to talk to Beetle about it first. He doesn't even know I'm pregnant. Oh, I can't believe I got myself into this."

Marcia seemed confident. "That's actually a decent idea. You do realize that you have to be crowned before you can married, though, right? We could have the crowning ceremony at the end of this week, before the ball and we could tell the public that you're being crowned early because you wanted to get married very badly. The people here will go for that sort of thing, they'll think it's romantic. They can be so gullible at times, but in this case, that's quite helpful."

"I guess we'll have to try that." Jenna replied, "The hard part is going to be telling Beetle. I don't know how to start."

"You can do it. But go out and do it now. Get it over with. Beetle will probably still be at his uncle's shop. You'll have to hurry."

"All right." Jenna agreed. She was becoming just a tad bit nervous "I'll go. But, Marcia?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for listening to me." Jenna said, "It meant a lot."

"Certainly. You're human, Jenna. Humans make mistakes. Granted you made a pretty terrible one, but it's not beyond fixing."

Jenna smiled one last time at Marcia, and left the room.

Five days later, Jenna was getting ready to be crowned Queen of the Castle. The entire city had turned out to watch the event. The word had gotten out that she was going to marry Beetle. Sarah Heap was thrilled. She had always hoped her daughter would marry him. Silas was rather indifferent. He didn't think Jenna was old enough to be married anyway. There was only one person who did not come to the crowning of Jenna Heap and that was her adoptive brother, Septimus. Most of the citizens of the Castle had noticed how close Jenna and Septimus were and they were more than a little shocked by this turn of events. In any case, Marcia had been correct. The people of the Castle were thankful to have a reason to have a celebration.

Beetle, too, was offended by Septimus's absence. He had been so deliriously happy when Jenna had told him she wanted to marry him. Naturally, he was a little hurt that they were getting married under the circumstances that they were, but still, he would get to have Jenna for a whole lifetime. That was worth everything in the world. But he just couldn't understand why Septimus didn't want to come to the wedding. Or maybe he did, no one really knew because no one had seen Septimus in over a week. Sarah was secretly beginning to suspect that Simon might have had something to do with it, but she said nothing. After all, she didn't have any proof.

Marcia was terribly worried as well. She knew Septimus wouldn't just walk off and leave. There was something fishy about the whole thing.

Little did anyone know, Septimus was staying in the Port. He had rented a room in a cheap inn and was wondering what to do next. He had been residing in the Forest when his brother JoJo had told him that all of Camp Heap was going into the Castle to watch Jenna get crowned and then wed. Septimius had felt as though someone had ripped his heart out of his chest. Jenna was having his child! Why would she marry anyone else? Septimus knew the answer. She was angry with him, for one. But the main thing was, most people regarded Septimus and Jenna as a brother and sister. A marriage between the two of them never would have been permitted. He should have known that their relationship would be poisoned from the start. However, he didn't know if he ever wanted to return to the Castle. He knew he should, but he didn't know if he could bear watching Jenna raise his child with another man, even if it was his best friend. He knew Jenna had not told anyone that he was the one who had gotten her pregnant. In a way, that was very sweet of Jenna. Because she had told no one that he was responsible for her pregnancy, Septimus was free to carry on his life without burden. What Jenna didn't realize was that Septimus would always carry a burden because of this mistake. He felt as though he had ruined Jenna's life.

Septimus passed the day of Jenna's graduation in his rented room, thinking of the year he first met Jenna. It seemed like ages ago now. In some ways, Septimus wished he could return to those times, times when he and Jenna had been so innocent and trusting. Septimus's years in the young army had made him less naïve than Jenna had been, but somehow or another, her sweet, caring nature had led him to trust others again which was something he had never thought he would be able to do again. Jenna's pleasant demeanor had been just what he had needed. He still needed it, even more so now that it was gone. Septimus looked at his timepiece. It was twelve o'clock. At this time, Jenna's crowning would have just ended. She was officially the Queen of the Castle. Septimus couldn't believe he had missed that day that meant so much to Jenna. In that moment, he was lost in his sorrow. He buried his face in his hands and remained the way for much of the rest of the day.

Jenna couldn't really believe she was the Queen. She still felt the same. Beetle had held her in front of the crowd and kissed her after she was crowned, which had actually felt great. But she just felt like the same old Jenna. And, of course, she missed Septimus, even though she wouldn't admit that to anyone. She would have to wait for him to return. She was positive he would.

Exactly a week later, most of the Castle was preparing for the Ball, which started in a few hours. Marcellus Pye was particularly nervous. He was still overwhelmed. He had been so happy when Marcia had accepted his invitation, but he knew he would prefer spending a quiet evening with her. The Ball was not the kind of place Marcellus liked to be, but for Marcia, he was going to try and enjoy himself. He hadn't been able to stop thinking of her. Thinking about Marcia made him feel alive. He couldn't even remember the last time he had felt so wonderful. Oh yes, it was probably when he first met Broda. That was so very long ago. He was overdue for another dose of excitement in his life.

Misty and Cliff were also preparing. Misty still couldn't believe that Cliff had chosen her and didn't seem to miss Snorri at all. It had turned out for the better after all, because Snorri too seemed happier with her first love, Nicko. Misty was also completely happy that Jenna was Queen. This was the way things were supposed to be. All was right with the world. Sadly, by the end of that evening, nothing would be right with the world, but as Misty had no way of knowing this, she simply enjoyed herself and didn't worry at all.

Meanwhile, in the port, Septimus had just awoken from a very odd nightmare. It was of him walking back into the Castle, only to find it empty of any life. In his dream, the Castle was a ghost town and the residents were nowhere to be found. Septimus searched frantically for Jenna, Marcia, and his parents, but he never found them. This was the third time Septimus had had this nightmare in one week. He was beginning to believe it might mean something, though he couldn't imagine what. Though he trying not to become paranoid, it was becoming harder and harder. Finally, he gave up. He was going to return to the Castle. He needed to be there for the wedding anyway, even if it tore him up inside. And so, with many thoughts bouncing around in his head, Septimus Heap began his journey back to the Castle.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The Ball was packed with citizens. Misty was glancing around the room, looking to see if she recognized anyone. It only took her a moment to spot Snorri Snorreleson with Nicko across the room. Snorri's beautiful, white blonde hair fell gracefully down her back and her sapphire eyes shone. Misty sighed. How had Cliff chosen her over Snorri? She was so lucky. Snorri couldn't have been more attractive. Just as this thought was occurring to her, she felt a hand on her back. "Cliff, hey!" she exclaimed.

"You look gorgeous." Cliff said, taking in every bit of Misty's body. 'Stop it,' he told himself, 'I am here to talk with her, not think about her body all night!'

If Misty noticed Cliff was starring at her, she didn't say anything. "Come on," she said eagerly, grabbing him by the hand and leading him into the crowd of people. "Let's go have some fun."

About that time, Marcia Overstrand strode into the room. She looked utterly glamorous. Some of the townsmen, who had never actually seen the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, felt their jaws drop. By Marcia's side was Marcellus, who felt like the luckiest man alive. All of the people in the room parted respectfully to let her pass. Marcellus didn't know what to think about being the center of attention. He had never had so many people looking at him before. It was unnerving. Marcia, on the other hand, was loving every moment of it. There was nothing Marcia liked more than having other people admire her. She knew she looked good.

Eventually, Marcia took her place in the front of the room. Not five minutes after Marcia arrived, Jenna strode in on Beetle's arm. Although the citizens of the Castle bowed before her and honored her, she still didn't seem confident. The more observant people noticed that Jenna was nervous.

Sarah Heap was standing in the back of the room. She didn't really know why she had come. She noticed, with some satisfaction, that Marcia seemed to be interested in a man other than Silas now. 'She's such a whore,' thought Sarah, 'I'd like to teach her a thing or two.' But secretly, Sarah was kind of hoping Silas would show up and they could reconcile their relationship. She waited quietly for Silas to arrive.

Hours passed, and everyone but Jenna was enjoying themselves. Jenna wanted to have a good time, but she was still thinking of Septimus. She was beginning to become really interested in Beetle. His kindness was more than she felt she deserved on most days. But she didn't object to it. She still couldn't believe that he had been so understanding about her pregnancy. Jenna was worried about Septimus, though. She just wanted to know where he was and if he was all right. That wasn't too much to ask, was it? It didn't seem like it.

Nicko was thrilled to have Snorri back. He felt as though everything was going the way it was supposed to now. During the three years they had been apart, Nicko had tried to make himself forget her. But, now, that she was in his arms once more, he vowed never to let her go again, even if she tried to leave.

Marcia had been a very lovely time, when suddenly she thought she caught a smell of something **darke.** At first, she figured she was imagining things, but the smell was only becoming stronger. "Marcellus," she began, and then remembering that he was an alchemist and not a Wizard, and therefore, couldn't smell **darke magyk,** she stopped talking.

"What is it?" asked Marcellus, horribly sure that Marcia was going to say that his company hadn't been good enough.

"Marcellus, I know you can't sense this sort of stuff, but I can feel something **darke** coming from that side of this room." She gestured toward the place where Misty and Cliff were dancing. "There's something funny about that boy." She whispered, glancing at Cliff.

Marcellus knew Marcia didn't get uncomfortable about much. He knew he should listen to her here. "Mad.. I mean Marcia, what do you mean? He seems perfectly fine to me."

"That's what you don't understand! He is sending off **darke** vibes. I don't know how the other Wizards aren't feeling them."

Just as Marcia was saying these words, the ghost of Alther Mella floated into the room. Marcia couldn't have been happier to see him. "Alther!" she exclaimed, "Do you sense anything **darke** coming from the boy who's dancing with Jenna's cousin over there?"

Alther nodded his head, but he didn't seem worried. "Actually, Marcia, I have, but it's nothing to worry about. I've determined that they boy just has a **darke** heritage. He, himself, has never been exposed to **darke magyk** at all."

"But Alther, he could go crazy! If his parents or grandparents followed…DomDaniel then this boy has the potential to be very dangerous as well."

Alther was becoming exasperated. "Marcia, I've watched him all evening. He's a good lad, I assure you. Don't you trust me?" Marcia was finally beginning to think Alther was right. Alther could tell he was winning. "Now, go have some fun. I think you've bored poor Marcellus enough with your worrying."

"Not at all." Marcellus replied politely.

The second Alther disappeared, Marcia whispered "Come with me." into Marcellus's right ear. He felt his stomach flop. He had a feeling Marcia was taking him to do something rather fun.

Jenna was chatting quietly with Beetle at a small table in the back of the room. She had nearly forgotten all of her concerns about Septimus. Something about being with Beetle made her do that, it was wonderful. Beetle was so genuinely interested in her, fascinated by her really. Normally, Jenna wouldn't like being around a person just because he or she made her feel loved and wanted, but Beetle was an exception. He was thoughtful and kind and was beginning to think that if she had been spending more time with Beetle in the past few months, she might never have begun her affair with Septimus. She almost wished that were the case.

At the same time, Misty and Cliff were dancing. Misty was excited about being this close to him. She didn't trust her voice to talk, she was so happy that she knew she would only stutter like an idiot. Cliff did not seem to mind the silence, however. Misty and Cliff spoke with their eyes that evening and both of their eyes held the same expression: ecstasy.

Meanwhile, Marcia had led Marcellus outside onto the Palace balcony. Finally, they were alone. The balcony offered a perfect view of the city. Marcia broke the silence that had fallen between the two of them. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes," agreed Marcellus, "It is indeed." Marcia sat down on a small bench, and Marcellus sat down beside her. Marcia couldn't help but notice how close she and Marcellus were sitting.

Marcellus decided he was ready to make a move. Quickly, he glanced around to see if anyone was looking. When he was truly sure that they were alone, Marcellus placed a short kiss on Marcia's lips.

Marcia didn't look surprised or insulted. In fact, she gave Marcellus a taunting look, as if she was daring him to go on. Needless to say, he did. Marcellus had not had this much fun in years. He had never really recognized how much he had missed romance.

Marcia was enjoying herself as well. This was exactly what she was hoping would happen when she had taken Marcellus out to the balcony with her. They had spent all evening talking, and now she was tired of doing that. While he was kissing her, Marcia felt Marcellus's hands stray to some places that she probably shouldn't have allowed them to go, but tonight, she didn't care. This was a million times better than kissing Silas had been.

Sarah Heap was still waiting for Silas, although now, she was had a bad feeling that he wasn't coming. Maybe he really didn't love her. Sarah was angry at Silas, but she couldn't imagine not being with him. She loved him, even if he no longer had feeling for her.

Sarah was so busy thinking of Silas that she didn't notice that a new guest had entered the Ball room. This guest was a rough looking fellow with long dark hair and beady eyes. Jenna had spotted him, and she knew him at once. "Beetle!" she gasped, grasping his hand. "That's Merrin Meredith!"

Beetle realized that Jenna was right. He remembered Merrin from his days at the Manuscriptorium and he did not have fond memories of him. "What does he think he's doing here?" asked Beetle, obviously disgusted.

Then, Jenna noticed that Merrin wasn't alone. Beside him was a rough looking man who appeared to be twice Merrin's age and size. He was not the kind of man Jenna would want to run into in a dark alley.

Beetle noticed that Jenna seemed afraid, and he put his arm around her. "It's all right, Jenna." He muttered. "I'll take care of this."

But just as Beetle rose, Merrin shouted the words, "That's him! Get him!" at the top of his lungs. Everyone in the room stopped moving. Merrin was pointing his finger directly at Cliff.

"What does he want, Cliff?" asked Misty, frantically.

Cliff didn't answer. He didn't know. Before he could prevent it, the burly man had jumped on him, and they were brawling right in the middle of the floor. People screamed and ran about like chickens with their heads cut off. Misty tried to attack Merrin, but he fought her off.

Suddenly, a **thunderflash **shot across the room and hit the burly man attacking Cliff directly on his chest. The man fell over, limp as a rag, and all eyes looked to see where the **thunderflash** had come from.

"Septimus!" yelled Sarah and Jenna in unison. It was true, Septimus had arrived just in time to save Cliff from the burly man. Merrin Meeredith was no longer the stupid, rash boy he had once been and he knew he couldn't fight Septimus. He would have to back off, but that wasn't a problem, he still had quite a few more tricks up his sleeve.

Just as Septimus was preparing another **thundeflash** to hit him, Merrin whispered these chilling words into Cliff's ear. "I know who you are, and I'll find you. You're a disgrace to DomDaniel's good name. You may be his son, but you are his son in name only. No son of DomDaniel's would be here tonight, I can tell you. Simon Heap may not be DomDaniel's actual heir, but he will be a finer ExtraOrdinary then you ever thought about being. You're a traitor, so you will die with the rest of the traitors." Septimus was just about to hit Merrin with his curse, when Merrin vanished into thin air. This one of the few spells he could master with no problem what so ever.

Some of the people gasped, others wailed. Septimus ran over to Jenna and Beetle, both of whom were thrilled to see him. Cliff was in a daze and Misty was trying to help him off the ground.

"Misty," he murmured, "I never knew my real father. My mother always told me he had died. Just now, that dark looking young man just told me that I'm the child of DomDaniel, one of the most evil **darke** necromancers of all time."

"It's not true!" Misty declared, "It couldn't be! DomDaniel never had a wife."

"No, but he supposedly had many lovers. My mother knew so many stories about him. I always wondered how she knew them." Cliff winced. "Now I guess I know."

"Don't be ridiculous, Cliff. Are you honestly going to believe it's just because that pipsqueak said it was so?"

Cliff paused for a moment, and then said. "I don't know, Misty, I just don't know. If I am his son, I doubt he ever knew I was alive, otherwise he might have tried to make me his apprentice. I think I am dud though. I can't do **magyk**. I've never been good at it."

Septimus walked over to Cliff. "Thank you." Cliff said quietly. "Septimus, I want to tell you what this kid just told me."

"You mean Merrin Meredith?" asked Septimus, "Yeah, I was curious to know what he was telling you. I haven't seen him in at least four years."

"He told me.. he said I am DomDaniel's illegitimate son. But I don't know how that could be possible because I am incredibly horrible at **magyk**. I flunked out of my **magyk **classes at school." Cliff was hoping Septimus wouldn't try and attack him now that he had admitted this piece of information. But, he was in luck, Septimus didn't seem angry at all.

"I hate to say this, Cliff, but for once, I think Merrin may have been telling the truth. Every time I come around you, I feel a **darke** presence. But I have also been around you long enough now to know that it was your ancestors doing the **darke **stuff and not you. I really don't care who's son you are, you're a good guy, Cliff, don't beat yourself up." All of the citizens who had come to the Ball were listening to this conversation. Cliff kept expecting a least one of the townsmen to try and attack him, but no one did. It seemed that anyone who was all right with Septimus was all right with the citizens.

"But Septimus, that's not all this Merrin guy said. He said that there was another guy he was working with and I can't remember his first name but I am positive the last name was Heap. He said that this Heap guy would be twice the ExtraOrdinary Wizard I would ever be. I think he thought I knew who my father was."

"Simon!" exclaimed Septimus. "Cliff, tell me, did Merrin say Simon Heap?"

"That's the name." confirmed Cliff.

Sarah Heap shrieked and her legs gave way. She fell to the floor, but was still conscious. Nicko rushed to her side. "Simon's gone mad!" she screamed. "Oh my baby's gone mad."

As Nicko was comforting Sarah, Septimus took the time to say one last word to Cliff. "Cliff, I have a feeling that things are going to be very difficult for the next few days. If I know Simon like I think I do, he will stop at nothing to finish off anyone who stands in his way to becoming ExtraOrdinary Wizard. In other words, he probably would like to see me, Marcia, and Jenna dead. And unfortunately, now that he knows who you are, he'll probably be trying to kill you too. Be careful, my friend, and always watch your back."

These words sent chills down Cliff's spine, but he responded in a confident voice. "Thank you, Septimus. I will be cautious."

Septimus didn't answer him, his mind was already on other things. "Speaking of Marcia, has anyone seen her? I want to know if she is all right."

At first, no one responded to Septimus's question. At last, Jenna said "She came here with Marcellus and they wandered off about forty-five minutes ago, no one has seen them since, Sep."

Septimus didn't like the sound of that, but he wasn't all that worried. If there was one person who could finish off Simon Heap in a heartbeat, it was Marcia. But all the same, Septimus wanted to see his tutor.

All the way across the Palace on the balcony, Marcia was still with Marcellus. They had been sharing the best evening Marcia had had in a very long time. Marcellus was busy telling her about his life and all the different people he had met over five hundred years and Marcia was listening with avid interest. Suddenly, a loud thumping noise interrupted Marcellus in mid sentence. Marcia looked up just in time to see a huge object come falling from the roof at a very fast speed. She and Marcellus dodged it just in time. When the object hit the floor of the balcony, a red substance oozed out of it.

At first glance, it appeared to be a bunch of blankets all strung together, but on second glance, Marcia saw that the blankets were covering something. Tentatively, Marcia pulled back the first blanket. As she did, she realized what the object was. Marcia was not usually one who showed emotion, but here, in front of Marcellus, she didn't care. After pulling back the blankets, she burst into sobs, clutching the blanket against her bosom as she did so. Marcellus peered over her shoulder to see what the object was.

"Marcia, what's-" he stopped short. There, lying in Marcia's arms, were the remains of Silas Heap. His head had been bashed in with a club and his blood was covering Marcia's cloak. She tried to cover his face to keep Marcellus from having to see the grotesque sight, but it was too late. Marcellus remained composed though, and even threw his arms around Marcia, gently kissing her head to comfort her.

As Marcia was clutching Silas body, all of her memories of their young love came back to her. She felt grief stricken and angry. She wanted the chance to finish off whoever had done this to Silas. She couldn't understand who would do such a thing. It was just horrifying.

While Marcia was thinking of Silas, Marcellus noticed something that fell out from one of the folds of the blanket. Carefully, he picked it up. To his dismay, he recognized it was an anonymous note addressed to Marcia. It was scribbly hand writing and Marcellus had to squint to make it out. When he finally did manage to make out the word on the page, he almost wished he hadn't. It was a simple sentence. : "Madam Marcia, sweetheart, you're next." was all it said. Marcellus put in his pocket. It was probably not the best thing to show Marcia just now.

Marcellus had been so distracted by the note, that hadn't noticed that Marcia was no longer looking down at Silas. Instead, she was casting her glance in the direction of the Ramblings, which were clearly visible from the Palace Balcony. Marcellus followed her gaze, and was shocked by what he saw.

"My God! Marcia, the Ramblings…they're on fire!" It was true, the Ramblings were covered in flames and smoke and people's screams could be heard all over the Castle. Marcia didn't know who was doing this, but she knew why. The people of the Ramblings were poor and didn't have nice clothing, so they didn't often go to Balls. Whoever did this probably knew they could harm more people by setting the Ramblings ablaze then they could if they set anywhere else on fire. Practically everyone else in the Castle was at the Ball.

"We have to stop this now!" Marcia shouted, her voice becoming a little hysterical. "People are dying! I've got to go warn everyone back at the Ball and hopefully, I can get a group of Wizards to help me put that fire out."

"I'll go with you." Marcellus declared. He hated the idea of Marcia having to go into that mess alone. If she was going, she wasn't going without him.

"No, Marcellus, it's too dangerous. You're not a Wizard, you could be hurt."

"Marcia, I am not willing to risk losing you. Now, let's go, we don't have time to waste." If it had been a happier moment, Marcia would have laughed. Marcellus was every bit as stubborn as she was. Marcia cast one last glance in the direction of Silas's body, still overcome but what had happened. She mentally vowed to bring whoever had done this to Silas to justice. She knew it wouldn't be an easy task to save the Castle, but she was going to try, even if it meant she was going to die in the process. She owed it to the citizens to give it her best shot.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve 

Marcia strode into the ballroom at a quick pace, causing Marcellus to break into a little trot to keep up. When Marcia reached the middle of the ballroom, she stopped. Everyone in the room looked ashen, as if they had just seen something horrible, which of course, they had. Marcia knew her eyes were bloodshot from tears, so it wouldn't be long before people were asking her what was wrong with her too. Just as she was about to ask what on earth had happened to make all of the guests at the ball so pale, she noticed a lump lying in the middle of the room. It was the burly man's body. Marcia didn't know if she could take anymore, she turned away, expecting to vomit, but for whatever reasons, she didn't. It she heard a voice that was known to her exclaim "Marcia! It's all right! I had to do it, Marcia. I'm so glad to see you!"

Marcia saw her apprentice and felt a sense of relief overcome her. She had really missed him. "Septimus!" she cried.

"Marcia, I've got so much to tell you! And Marcellus, I'm happy to see you too. Merrin Meredith was here! He came and brought that man over there with him." Septimus pointed to the burly man's corpse in the corner before continuing. "I showed up just in time to watch that guy attack Cliff with all of his strength and knock him to the floor. I struck that man down with a** thunderflash** because I had to save Cliff. After I kil..well, after the man died, Merrin hurried over to Cliff and whispered some really awful stuff in Cliff's ear. He told him.. he told him that he was the illegitimate child of DomDaniel and then Merrin said he's supporting Simon and-"

Marcia touched her fingers to her temples. "Stop it, Septimus, I'm getting a headache. Let me get this straight, Merrin Meredith is behind all this? He was one of the stupidest people I've ever had this misfortune of knowing. I just don't believe it. And Cliff, you're DomDaniel's son? Well, I guess I should have known. You reek of **darkness**." Cliff looked a little offended, but Marcia didn't seem to care. "But I can't believe any woman would be stupid enough to let DomDaniel with in arms length of her!"

Without meaning to, Cliff snapped. "My mother was not stupid!"

Misty grabbed his hand to calm him. "It's all right Cliff." Cliff smiled gratefully at her.

"Septimus," said Marcia, "You were going to say something about Simon."

"Yes, that's the most important part! Simon's behind the whole thing! He's come back, he wants to be ExtraOrdinary Wizard. He wants to kill you, Marcia, can't you see? We have to do something."

"You're quite right, Septimus. I have to tell you something as well. As we speak, the Ramblings are on fire. I suspect Simon is behind it. I need a group of ordinary wizards to come with me to put the fire out." A few people gasped, but no one said anything at first.

"I'll go." Septimus said immediately. Marcia smiled warmly at him. Her smile quickly faded when she realized no one else was volunteered.

"Come on! The people in the Ramblings are dying for God's sake! Don't you want to help them? They are your fellow citizens." Marcia's said passionately. In those moments, some of the townspeople at the ball began to feel rather guilty. All this time, they had thought of Marcia as selfish and vain, and here, in a moment of crisis, they were acting more selfish than she was.

"I want to go." Jenna said suddenly, shocking everyone in the room.

"No Jenna," Marcia replied, "You can't go. You're not a Wizard, you couldn't defend yourself like we can."

"I want to try, Marcia, let me try please. It's what my mother, Queen Cerys, would have wanted. She wouldn't just sit there and watch her city burn, she'd do something! I want to help stop Simon." Marcia was impressed with Jenna's courage, but she still couldn't allow her to put herself in danger.

"Jenna, the Castle needs you to stay here. You're the Queen. I don't want to watch the Castle lose another Queen in my lifetime." Jenna sighed, and thought of protesting, but then, she realized that Marcia was probably right. The chances of her surviving was slim, and the Castle did need a Queen. Aside from that, she did have her child to consider.

"I will go." Nicko said.

"No, Nicko!" Snorri exclaimed, "I just came to my senses, I just got you back. I don't want to lose you! I love you! Who knows what Simon is capable of?"

"Snorri, I'll be careful. This time tomorrow, we'll have stopped Simon once and for all. Don't look at me like that, Snorri, I promise I'm telling the truth."

Snorri kissed his cheek. "Come home safe."

After Nicko decided that he would join Marcia's group, quite a few Ordinaery Wizards followed. Cliff, too, said he would go. He knew it was dangerous, but it would be worth it if he could help the people in the Ramblings. Marcia was actually rather nervous about Cliff going. She knew that sometimes people with **darke **heritage started doing very odd things when they were around **darke** **magyk.** She had a bad feeling that Cliff had never been exposed to **darke magyk**, and that, if he was exposed to it, he might change. But she didn't want to seem biased. If Cliff was willing to go, she was willing to give him a shot. She knew they still needed one person anyway.

"Cliff," Septimus said, "You don't have to go. My Dad could go. He's decent at **magyk. **He'd be all right."

This time, it was Sarah who answered Septimus. "Darling, that would be a great plan if we knew where your father was. I can't believe he didn't show up tonight. Besides that, are you guys even sure Simon if is behind this? I don't know if I would believe everything Merrin says."

"Sarah," Marcia replied, "As much as I hate to say this, it wouldn't surprise me one bit if Simon planned out this entire thing. It is just the kind of thing he'd love to do."

"Madam Marcia," cried Sarah, hotly, "You couldn't be more wrong! You don't know my son or anything about him! He wouldn't ever kill anyone. That's just not him! You think you know everything about everyone, but in reality, you barely know anything. You don't know my family."

"Sarah, based on the information you just gave me, I know Simon better than you do. He tried to kill me when Septimus was eleven! He managed to kill someone tonight, Sarah. Someone in your family. He killed your husband, Sarah. Silas is dead!" Marcia paused, willing herself to stay calm. She had never meant to tell Sarah like this, but apparently, her emotions were controlling her brain. Words that she didn't even think about saying were spewing out of her mouth.

Sarah was shocked. Finally, she shrieked. "Silas is..my God, you've killed him! It's your fault he's dead! If he hadn't been lusting after you this wouldn't have happened! What your proof he's dead? I bet your lying, you're good at that." Sarah looked crazy now.

Marcia remained somewhat calm. "Sarah, if you don't believe me, go to the Palace Balcony. I know it may be hard for you to believe, but I am also quite hurt by this occurrence. In fact, that's one of the main reasons I'm going tonight. I want to find out who did this dreadful thing."

"Marcia, you're not a martyr so stop acting like one. You practically got my Silas killed and now you're going to get yourself killed. Marcia, whoever set the Ramblings on fire doubtlessly has followers. You barely stand a chance. Don't you understand? You're going to die, Marcia! You can't just walk into the Ramblings and save the day. You're outnumbered. And worse, you're dragging my sons into death with you. Are you crazy? I always thought you were. Any sensible person would be afraid of death." Sarah was bright red with angry and tears were brimming in her eyes.

Marcellus was angry too. There was no reason for Sarah to insult Marcia as she had. Just as he was about to protest, Marcia stuck her arm out to stop him. "Sarah," she said, confidently, "There are some things worth dying for. Those people's lives mean more than mine. But I can assure you, I won't let anything happen to Nicko or Septimus."

Sarah didn't respond. What could she say? Marcia Overstrand had managed to make another chapter in her life very difficult, and aside from that, Silas was dead. Dead! She would never get a chance to make up with him, or love him again. What was more, she had a bad feeling that Simon really was behind this. After he had come to the tree house that day in the Forest, she had figured he was just bluffing. But now, she wasn't sure at all. Her family was unraveling faster than a ball of yarn.

Septimus, Jenna, and Nicko were silent. They couldn't comprehend that Silas was dead. Jenna started crying and Beetle through his arms around her, trying to comfort her.

"I want to kill whoever murdered Dad!' shouted Nicko in a voice of rage. "I don't care if it is Simon! I'll kill him!"

At these words, Sarah began to weep. "Nicko, don't lay a finger on Simon! Don't you dare! Please, Nicko, stay here with me!" she was wailing now. "If Marcia wants to go off and kill herself, let her do it! But not you, and not Septimus."

"Mum!" yelled Septimus, "Quit saying that! We're gonna be all right. Marcia's really talented, we'll be fine. Anyhow, we have to go. If we spend any more time here arguing the Ramblings will be destroyed by the time we get there!"

"You're right, Septimus." Marcellus said, "Let's get a move on."

"Marcellus." Marcia moaned, exasperated. "Don't make me tell you again: you aren't going."

"You can tell me that, but I don't have to listen." Marcellus smirked.

Marcia gave up. "All right, okay, but do be careful, Marcellus, please for me." With that, the rag tag group of Wizards was out the door and on their way to the Ramblings.

When they arrived outside the Ramblings, Marcia split everyone off into groups. Nicko led one of the groups, Septimus led the second, and she led the third group. Marcia knew that if they were split up, they could get to different groups of people all over the Ramblings at the same time.

The three groups spent three hours attempting to put the flames out. Septimus's group ended up saving the most civilians, Marcia's group ended up killing the most thugs, and Nicko's group barely accomplished anything, mainly because Nicko, kind as he was, was not the best Wizard. In fact, Nicko's group lost a young Ordinary Wizard when one of Simon's thugs jumped out from behind a pillar and slit his throat. Nicko was completely distraught. He felt as though the Wizard's death was somehow his fault.

All three groups had agreed to meet in front of the Ramblings once the fire was out. Once Nicko was sure he saw no more traces of the flames or smoke, he led his men out of the ruined Ramblings, praying that he would find Marcia and Septimus's groups unharmed.

When he reached the end of the long hall that led to North Gate, which was just outside the Ramblings. He was relieved to see most of the two other groups were okay. However, after her looked a moment, he noticed that Septimus's group was missing some people too. Only Marcia had made it out with all of her followers. Upon seeing him, Marcia said, "Nicko! Oh thank goodness, I was beginning to wonder if..well it doesn't matter, you're safe. I see you managed the rescue quite a few other people too. Well done." Nicko smiled a little, but then, remembering the poor Wizard who had died, his smile vanished. Septimus also looked ashen.

Marcia's lowered her voice. "I'm very sorry to all who lost their homes." She looked in the direction of the people who they had saved from the burning Ramblings. "You were very brave, all of you."

"Thank you, ExtraOrdianry!" a civilian shouted, "You come from God, you are a saint."

"It was the least I can do." Marcia answered. Marcellus couldn't speak. He was still utterly overwhelmed by all the fire he had seen, it had been very disturbing. Marcia had been disturbed too because as they had been going through the Ramblings, she saw the charred remains of many people whom had already died. It had unsettled her horribly. She tried to push the atrocious images from her mind. "Now, my good people," she began, addressing the citizens once more, "I must ask you a question. I couldn't help but notice that most of your homes reeked of **darke magyk** which leads me to believe a **darke **magician is behind all of this. Did anyone see anything peculiar tonight?"

There was silence for a moment. At last, a tall attractive young man spoke. "I saw a **darke** figure come into the Forest a few weeks ago, when I was taking a walk. He knocked on the door of the house of Galen, the physik woman. He was allowed to come in. I didn't see anything like that tonight, but I have no doubt that this fire was intentional. It was a **darke** fire. I saw men I had never seen in the Ramblings before running around with knives and weapons. A few of them look the custodian guards we had here years ago. I have never seen anything like it. The Ramblings are completely ruined now. "

Septimus couldn't believe his ears. "The **darke **man in the Forest? Was he blonde? Did he have a redheaded woman with him?"

The man was a bit perplexed. "Yes, apprentice, as a matter of fact, he did. Do you know him?"

"He's my brother, Simon Heap!" exclaimed Septimus, "Simon is on the loose somewhere, we've got to stop him!"

Marcia was infuriated. "Septimus, do you realize this means that your mother knew Simon had come back all this time and she never told anyone? If she had, many lives would have been spared tonight." Marcia then raised her voice and addressed her audience. "I am going to the Wizard Tower. I'm sure Simon has used my absence as a chance to stock it with his supporters. Not that it will be hard for us to defeat them, it's Simon I'm worried about. **Darke **magicians stop at nothing to get what they want. They use reverse incantations, which sometimes have more power than regular incantations. DomDaniel used to use reverse **magyk** all the time."

Cliff flinched visibly at the mention of his father's name. He didn't want to look Marcia in the eye at that moment. Instead, he looked toward the Palace. He was very glad he had. He was experiencing a real feeling of déjà vu. The Palace, where he had been less than three hours earlier, was ablaze, just as the Ramblings had been. Cliff was just about to say something when he noticed that the Palace was not the only building that was burning. As he looked around the Castle, Cliff felt his eyes become lost in a sea of red, orange, and gold. Nearly the entire city was burning down. By the time Cliff got the nerve to say anything, everyone had noticed it.

Some people screamed, other cried, still others were too shocked and dismayed to say anything. Marcellus had never seen so much fire. He thought he might be sick. Septimus decided to take charge.

"Marcia, we have to do something now! Everything's burning, only the Wizard Tower looks all right. We can't go there now, we have to save the places that are being ruined. The Palace is falling apart, for God's sake. My mother, Beetle, Misty, and..and Jenna are in there!"

"I know." Marcia replied, her voice rising with panic. "Listen, Septimus, you're missing the point. Why do you think the Wizard Tower is the only building not burning? It's because Simon is in there! He wouldn't want to burn himself. Can't you see that? I have to go there and stop him. You are to lead a group of Wizards to the Palace and do your best to save the people there. Don't worry so much about the other houses, most of the civilians are in the Palace anyway." Then, turning to Marcellus, she said. "Marcellus, I want you to stay here and look after this group of people we just saved. Take them to the river if you can. The closer you are to water, the better. I don't anyone to be closer to the flames than they have to be."

Marcellus paused and then he said, "I can't agree to that, Marcia. That means you're going into the Wizard Tower alone! You can't do it by yourself."

"Don't you go telling me what I can and can't do, Marcellus Pye! This is my duty and I am not going to put you or anyone else in danger."

"You're being selfish, Marcia, because I can't imagine not having you here anymore and by going into the Tower alone, you're basically committing suicide!" Marcellus was begging her now, and Septimus nodded his head in agreement. Marcia felt herself becoming emotional for the third time that day. Septimus and Marcellus loved her. It felt so good to be loved. She was almost afraid to risk her life. She really felt like she had something to lose.

"Both of you, listen to me. The Castle needs me to do this, and they need both of you to do the tasks I just assigned to you. I will be fine I assure you, but.." her voice quavered for a moment, then she continued, "If, for some reason, something went wrong, I want you to know how much I care for you both. Septimus, before you were a part of my life, I was bitter. You were right, I was lonely. You brought all kinds of goodness into my life, Septimus. I never told you this, but I must do it now. I love you. I always have. Marcellus, I don't know what I would have done without out you. I hope we get to spend many more years together. I don't know how to thank you. You've made me exquisitely happy."

As she said these words, Marcia kissed Marcellus lightly on the lips. Then, she turned away from them. Suddenly, Septimus caught her by the arm. "Marcia," he whispered passionately, "That was your goodbye, wasn't it? You're going to die, even you know it! I need to go with you, Marcia. No one could help you better than I could!"

Marcia looked at Septimus fondly. "Don't you have more confidence in me? I am the ExtraOrdinary Wizard. If you don't think I can completely demoralize someone like Simon Heap, you don't know much about me. Now, go to the Palace. They need you, you're a leader Septimus. You should start acting like one." After saying this, Marcia grasped Septimus's hand and kissed it. "Go." She muttered in his ear. "Make me proud, you promised you would."

Septimus nodded, he could feel tears rising in his throat. "Okay, Marcia, I'll do it."

Marcia smiled at him once more and then, she began muttering an incantation under her breath. Septimus knew it was one that would **transport** her to the top of the Wizard Tower. Marcellus reached toward her one last time. Marcia cast him a grim smile, hoping she looked more confident than she felt. Then, she vanished, much to the amazement of the few villagers had watched her.

Septimus was feeling empty, but he knew he had to follow Marcia's orders. "Gentlemen!" he yelled, "I am taking whatever Wizards are brave enough with me to the Palace to fight the men who began this fire. There will be a huge reward for any man who comes with me." Reward was all Septimus had to say. Soon, he had a huge line of Ordinary Wizards following him to the Palace. Septimus told them all to activate their invisibility spells so that no one at the Palace would see them coming.

When they arrived, Septimus immediately saw more corpses strung out on the Palace lawns. Some rough looking men were going through the dead people's clothes, looking for money. It was a gruesome sight. Septimus quickly finished off those disgusting men with a few **thunderflashs** and he carried on his way.

Once inside, Septimus spotted the body of a woman lying in the corner. The woman was still moving,, but barely. Septimus discovered it was his mother. "Mum," he whispered, even though he knew she couldn't hear of see him. Sarah was dying. He motioned for Cliff to come forward and pick Sarah up. Sarah was unconscious and didn't even notice this.

A little ways down the hall, Septimus saw a huge man picking on a young woman in the remains of a green dress. The young girl was trying to fend the man off, but to no avail. "It's Misty!" gasped Nicko, who had come up behind Septimus in the crowd of Wizards.

Cliff didn't need to be told twice who it was. Something inside of him snapped in that moment. Without realizing what he was doing, a bolt of **magykal** energy shot from Cliff's hand and landed on the man. Immediately, the man began to melt like a liquid. Misty screamed.

Septimus, too, was horrified. The trick Cliff had just used was a **darke **trick, which meant that Cliff was just naturally good at **darke magyk.** Septimus was rather frightened.

"Cliff," he said, "Where did you learn that? That's **darke **stuff!"

Cliff looked horrified. "Honestly, I didn't know! It just kind of happened. I didn't want anything to happen to Misty. I care about her so much. Something took over me, I can't explain it."

Septimus decided that there would be time to talk about this later. "Come on, men, let's move. Cliff, you go get Misty. She's gonna be shocked at first because she won't be able to see you, but the **unseen** spell is starting to wear off, she'll see you soon. She could probably hear you talk now."

Cliff tried. "Misty, Misty it's me. I'm invisible. I'm here to help you with a bunch of others. Stay where you are, I'm coming to get you."

"Cliff!" Misty said. Then she began to cry tears of joy. "Oh Cliff, you wouldn't believe the horrors I've seen tonight! I bet you've seen them too! Oh isn't it dreadful? "

"Yes, it is truly. We've still got to find Jenna and Snorri and Beetle and anyone else who survived this fire. Come on."

The night went on, but there will still no signs of their friends, or Merrin, whom they had been hoping to find. Everyone was becoming more and more desperate. Finally, Septimus spotted Beetle carrying Jenna, who appered to have passed out. By this time, Septimus's **unseen** had worn off. Upon seeing Septimus, Beetle yelled. "Sep! Thank God! Jenna's all right, but we have to get out here. Merrin was here again! He's the one who started this fire."

"Well, the fire's mostly gone now." Septimus replied, "Thanks to my recruits here. We are just trying to help people. We've rescued a few people here and there, but so many died. It's awful. Some of these people are really sick, like my mum. Before long, I'm going to have to get them back to Marcellus. He's out helping the ill ones. Marcia's gone into the Wizard Tower to find Simon."

"Alone? Didn't she think that was a bit risky?"

"She should have, but she didn't. She was willing to run the risk." Septimus seemed unwilling to say anymore about Marcia. By dawn, Septimus and his followers had rescued twenty more people. They had yet to see Merrin or Simon. Snorri Snorrelesson was among the people rescued. Septimus was still dismayed. He knew that over half the people who had attended the ball had died. But, Septimus wasn't ready to give up. He was determined to best Simon. Right then , there was nothing he wanted to do more.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Marcia Overstrand **appeared** right outside her rooms in the Wizard Tower. She could hear sounds coming from her bedroom. Marcia took a deep breath and composed herself. She knew she was going to have to go in there, whether she liked it or not. She hated to think of what Simon Heap could be doing in her rooms, if he was even the one in there. As Marcia approached the door, it swung open. It was still petrified of her.

When Marcia entered the room, she was shocked. There on her bed, were Simon and Lucy Heap, not wearing enough clothing to satisfy Marcia. She was utterly disgusted. Who did Simon think he was? Marcia was about to start yelling when she realized how she could use this situation to her advantage. She was still standing in the front of the room, Simon hadn't noticed her yet. She could take this time to do what Alther had always called "A cheap shot." Any time one Wizard used **magyk** to manipulate another, Alther had referred to it as "cheating." Normally, Marcia felt she too good to cheat, but , just this once, she didn't care. She began to rack her brain, trying to come up with something to shock Simon. It wasn't easy.

At the same time, Marcellus was trying to rescue as many wounded people as he could. Some people had been burned badly, and, even using physik, he was having a troublesome time. Many people who Septimus and his group had rescued from various places hadn't survived because they had already inhaled too much smoke. He felt like a failure every time someone died. One of the first people he had managed to help that evening was the young Queen. Her fiancée, Beetle, had refused to leave her side the entire time she was unconscious. Marcellus was a bit touched by his devotion to Jenna.

While Jenna was asleep, Beetle asked Marcellus if he had noticed anything strange about her medical condition. Marcellus was puzzled. This was a rather strange question to ask, but still he answered it by saying, "No, my good sir, there is nothing at all wrong with the Queen. She will be awake shortly. She must have taken a pretty bad fall before you found her though. She bruised herself all over. She bruised her waist and midriff very badly, so be gentle with her. Other than that, she's healthy and normal."

After Marcellus said these words, Beetle felt his heart jump. He knew Marcellus would be able to tell if Jenna were pregnant. It would probably be one of the first things he would tell Beetle. All of a sudden, something really important and obvious dawned on Beetle. During her fall, Jenna must have lost the baby! It all made sense. The physical trauma of the whole situation must have been too much for the small fetus growing inside Jenna to endure. As much as Beetle hated admitting it, he was kind of glad. Now, he could marry Jenna and they could make their own children together. It was rather relieving actually. Now, all he had to do was wait for Jenna to wake up so her could tell her the news. Of course, she might not be entirely happy about having a miscarriage, but she was tough. He was sure that, in time, she would accept it and they could get on with their lives. With this thought on his mind, Beetle sat down beside Jenna, and waited for her too wake up.

Meanwhile, Septimus had just brought in the last group of injured citizens to Marcellus. He and his followers had just now managed to put out the last traces of fire and he was exhausted. He slumped down into the grass next to Cliff, and the rest of the group followed suit.

Unlike Septimus, Cliff wasn't very tired at all. He was perplexed. All through the night, he had to resist the urges to do some really unusual things, things he never would have considered doing on a regular basis, like having sudden urges to finish off anyone who even remotely got on his nerves. Also, whenever Septimus and the other Wizards had cringed at the scent of **darke magyk,** Cliff hadn't been able to smell anything. He was starting to worry about his reactions to these sorts of things. He was supposed to hate **darke magyk.** As a child in school, his teachers had always thought him and the others to fear and dread it. Now, his body was encouraging him to embrace it like an old friend. He couldn't have been more confused.

As if sensing that Cliff was stressed, Misty came and sat beside him. She didn't say anything nor did she ask him to explain what was bothering him. She just clasped his hand in hers and leaned against his shoulder. Cliff smiled. Misty always knew how to make him happy. She was the most unique individual he had ever met. He had never even met any girl remotely like her. Finally, Misty spoke. "you save my life last night. I..I can't thank you enough. But that spell you used, it seemed.." he voice trailed off.

"**Darke?** Yes, I know. I didn't realize what was coming over me when I did it, it just kind of happened. I was glad I managed to save you though. Very glad. If you had died, I don't know how I would have moved on. You've really changed my life. Some days, that seems like a good thing and other days, it just makes life more stressful."

Misty grinned and kissed Cliff's cheek. "I'm glad you're honest. I think that's how relationships work. We all have ups and downs."

"Of course." Cliff agreed. The pair sat in companionable silence for a few more moments. They watched the dawn light take over the sky, just as they had that night beneath the stars in the Marram Marshes.

Just as Misty was finally beginning to fall asleep against Cliff, Jenna was at last waking up. Beetle gave a cry of joy. "Jenna!" he exclaimed, "Jenna, my girl, are you all right?"

Jenna nodded, more than a little drowsy. When she recognized that Beetle was the one talking to her, she smiled a little, and then asked, "Where am I?"

"You're in Marcellus's make shift camp. Sep and I got you out of the Palace last night after you passed out. Sep saved lots of folks last night. He's a good man. But I gotta tell you, the Castle's in bad shape. Most of the businesses burned. Your brother Simon's really gone crazy."

Jenna was horrified. The Castle had burned? How was that possible? Had she really passed out? She couldn't remember anything. What was more, Marcellus probably knew she was pregnant now. If he had examined her closely, which she was sure he had, he would certainly have noticed. Almost as soon as this thought occurred to her, Beetle put her fears to rest.

"Jenna," he whispered into her ear, "I've got to tell you something important. I asked Marcellus to examine you closely, and he doesn't think you're pregnant or seriously ill in any way. I think you may have lost the baby because of all the physical trauma you experienced last night. I hope you're not too hurt and if you are, I completely understand. But Jenna, if you'll let me, I'd still be honored to be your husband."

Jenna was shocked. She had lost the baby? She didn't really know how to feel about that. On one hand she was relieved. She had never truly felt ready to be a mother. On the other hand, though, Jenna felt a little hollow inside. That baby had been her last connection to her relationship with Septimus, a relationship which she now recognized had been poisoned from the start. The Castle residents would never have taken her as their Queen if they had known she had wanted to marry her adoptive brother. Besides, at this point, she enjoyed Beetle's company just as much, if not more than Septimus's. Jenna suddenly felt free. She could marry Beetle and be happy and no one would ever realize that she had gotten pregnant in the first place. Nobody but she and Septimus had known it who's baby it was, and Septimus would probably be perfectly happy that this child was never going to be born. Jenna was starting to feel very giddy, and she said, "Beetle, I would be delighted to be your wife! I am young, there will be other babies, many more if you would like. Obviously, I think we will have to postpone our wedding due to the current situations in the Castle, but, when the time comes, I will happily marry you."

These were the words that Beetle had felt he had spent his whole life waiting for. He seized Jenna's wrist and kissed it passionately. "Thank you, my Queen." He whispered respectfully, "I adore you, I always have."

Jenna ginned. "Beetle," she said fondly, "You now have a whole lifetime to adore me. I'm yours." Beetle felt as though he might melt with pleasure.

At that exact moment, at the top of the Wizard Tower, Simon Heap was feeling as though he might melt too, although not for pleasurable reasons. Marcia Overstrand had broken into his rooms earlier that morning, just when he and Lucy had been in the middle of a very private moment. Simon had ushered Lucy out of the room, figuring he could defeat Marcia fairly quickly, especially when almost all of her fellow Ordinary Wizards had been injured or killed. She wouldn't stand a chance. But, unfortunately for Simon, she was standing a chance, a very good chance in fact. Simon and Marcia had been dueling for three hours and Simon was becoming weaker and weaker by the moment, much to Marcia's satisfaction. As long as Simon didn't have anyone to come and help him, she would be able to finish him soon. Thoughts of Septimus and Marcellus kept her going. She could already imagine how happy they would be to see her alive. Not that she had ever thought Simon would beat her anyway. He was weak. He would never be the wizard she was or the wizard his idol, DomDaniel had been. Marcia had spent much of their duel telling him this, which had only made him angrier. Marcia didn't care, she wanted to see Simon angry and hurt. After the way he had treated the citizens of the Castle, he deserved to suffer. Marcia didn't want to take anyone's life, but with Simon, she was willing to make an exception. If he was allowed to live, he would only destroy more lives. That wasn't something Marcia even wanted to think about.

Just as Marcia was about to deliver a final curse on Simon Heap, one that would certainly kill him, she hurt footsteps behind her. Doubtlessly, the men were Simon Heap's backup. They were here to support him. 'Damn!' thought Marcia, dismayed. She stole a glance at the men. Two of them were rough looking fellows, much like the one Septimus had struck down with the **Thunderflash** back at the Palace. The third was Merrin Meredith, who was carrying a huge knife.

Normally, Marcia would have been able to get herself out of a situation like this, but after dueling for hours, she was too tired to fight well. She was outnumbered. But she wasn't going to let Simon get away with everything. She had just enough energy to cast her final curse on Simon. Almost immediately after Simon's thugs entered the room, Marcia cast the curse on Simon. The three men watched in amazement and horror as Simon Heap crashed to the floor. He was dead.

Marcia was both horrified and satisfied at this. But she was completely out of energy. She knew what was coming next. It was inevitable. She didn't even have enough energy left to do an **unseen** spell. Quietly, she thought of Marcellus and all of the things she had wanted to do with him, all of the things she would never have a chance to do. Still, Marcia was proud. She had managed to save the Castle from Simon Heap. That was indeed worth dying for.

Four hours later, Septimus ordered a few subwizards to go into the Wizard Tower and search the place. The fact that his brother had still not emerged from the tower was an encouraging sign for Septimus. He was beginning to think that maybe everything had turned out all right for Marcia after all. Maybe he had been crazy to worry for her. Nicko also decided he would go. Septimus had wanted to, but he knew it was a wiser idea for him to rest. He didn't have much energy left.

Thirty minutes later, Nicko and the subwizards returned. Nicko looked horrible, as though he hadn't slept in days. Septimus could tell by the look in his brother's eyes that he had seen some truly awful things.

"Nik? Nik! What is it?"

"There..there's no one in the Tower!" Nicko exclaimed, "No one alive anyway. There is no sign of life until you get to the top floor. In Marcia's rooms, there are three corpses." Nicko was now talking loudly enough for many of the citizens who were sitting on the lawn, being cared for by Marcellus could hear him. "One of the bodies is definitely Simon, he's still all in one piece. Marcia must have finished him off. I'm not sad for Simon, but still he's my brother." Nicko became paler, but he continued. "Then there's the body of a person who appears to have weighed four hundred pounds. Probably one of Simon's thugs. And..the last body…" Nicko's voice cracked. "I'm sorry, Sep, I really am."

Septimus felt numb. He already knew what Nicko was going to say, but he wanted him to confirm it. "Say it, Nicko. What is it?"

"The third body was a woman's. It had knife marks all in it and her blood was everywhere. It stands to reason that some of the men stabbed her to death. I think they must have kept stabbing her even after she died. She so covered in blood and mangled body parts that she isn't even recognizable. There was no sign of that stupid Merrin boy, he must have gotten away. I think he made off with the amulet too, I couldn't find it anywhere."

Nicko was waiting for Septimus's reaction. The entire crowd who had watched this whole scene was completely silent. Finally, a woman shouted. "God Bless Marcia Overstrand!"

In response, many people in the crowd burst into tears and other emotional fits. Septimus saw Jenna crying. Septimus couldn't speak, he knew if tried, he'd start crying and he'd never stop. Marcellus, too, was quiet. He had cast his face toward the ground and his hands were shaking. 'Marcia,' thought Septimus, 'Why were you so stupid? Your pride got you killed! Why did you leave me?'

Suddenly, the voice of a young man from the crowd caught the attention of everyone else. "Who cares about the amulet? We'll get it back! In the meantime, we need an ExtraOrdinary! The Castle has never gone one night without one! We all know who out new ExtraOrdinary is, it goes without saying. He's right here in front of us. Everyone, hail Septimus Heap!"

Septimus was shocked. Before long, the whole crowd was shouting his name. Septimus didn't think he could be the ExtraOrdinary, they had it all wrong. But then, he remembered the words Marcia had whispered in his ear, just before she had left to battle Simon. "Make me proud." Septimus could hear her words ringing in his head and then, he cried out, "Yes, I'll do it! I'm doing it for you, Marcia! I'm gonna be the best ExtraOrdinary I can, or I'll die trying!" Then, he addressed the crowd. "My friends," he said passionately. "We've got to get the amulet back and fix this place. Are you guys up for a challenge?" The crowd roared in response. Septimus knew he was in luck. He had a whole army of supporters behind him. He wasn't alone, and even in those horrible moments in the middle of that horrific day, that was still a comforting thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Septimus spent much of the next few weeks trying to restore the Castle. Because so many people had died, Septimus knew it wouldn't be necessary to build back as many houses as there had been before. Just thinking about all those who had lost their lives made him feel desolate. No matter how hard he tried to keep going and force a smile on his face, he knew that his life would never be the same again. Septimus could even begin to think of himself as the "ExtraOrdinary Wizard." That was Marcia's position and it always would be in his mind. Of course, he wasn't even technically the ExtraOrdinary at all. He didn't even have the amulet. Someone had stolen it and he didn't even have the foggiest idea how to get it back. He had tried to appear confident in front of the citizens of the Castle, who were still quite distraught, but in all honesty, he didn't even know where to begin looking for the amulet. Besides, wearing the amulet would feel wrong, even if it rightly belonged to him now.

Even though it had been a few weeks since Marcia's funeral, Septimus still felt as though she wasn't really dead. As though it were all a big joke being played on him, just to make him miserable. He hadn't even really begun to grieve for her properly because he couldn't convince himself that she was gone. He didn't want to have to face it. Septimus was executing the duties of an ExtraOrdinary Wizard, but he was doing it like a robot. It was if he hadn't really been conscious from the moment Nicko had told him that Marcia had died. He kept expecting to wake up, to become conscious once more and recognize that it was all a dream. During his first few weeks in charge of the Tower, Septimus had had some very unusual dreams. Mostly, they were about Marcia, but occasionally, they had one about Jenna. He realized how long it had been since he had thought about his affair with her. Something in Septimus had changed, and now, romance scarcely seemed to matter at all. The last time he had had a conversation with Jenna had been a few days after Marcia's funeral. She had come to give him the news that she no longer expecting his child. She told him she had lost it that night Simon had attacked the Castle. Jenna had obviously expected Septimus to be hurt by this information because she was quiet and kind when she told him. Septimus had not been hurt at all. In fact, he was somewhat relieved. He was happy for Jenna. She could carry on with her life and marry Beetle and she could maybe have a chance at happiness.

Happiness! Septimus couldn't even remember what happiness felt like anymore. He knew he had been happy with Jenna, before all of these horrific events had occurred. He also remembered how happy Marcia had made him during the seven years he had been her apprentice. He couldn't believe that this time last year, he hadn't even graduated from his apprenticeship yet. That seemed like a lifetime ago. Even his graduation, which had only been a few months earlier, seemed like something that had occurred ages earlier. Septimus hated looking back on his happier years. He hated it that he had had such a good life, yet he had never even realized just how good it had been until it was too late.

Sarah was no longer speaking to Septimus anymore. She told him that, because he has supported Marcia over Simon, he had traded on his own family. She partially blamed Septimus for Simon's death, which wasn't at all fair, but Sarah didn't seem to notice that. Sarah had decided she no longer wanted to be associated with Septimus when he had told her that he believed Simon had gotten exactly what was coming to him. Sarah was now spending her days with Galen, lying in bed and not doing much of anything. Jenna was afraid that her mother might die she was so depressed. Jenna tried to stop by and visit her as much as she could, and when she visited, she tried her best to seem cheerful. Although, after a while, Jenna began to realize that Sarah was living in her own world now. She didn't really care about much anymore, and it was getting to a point where Jenna didn't want to have to be around her mother. She could only take so much sadness.

Jenna was stressed for many of the same reasons as Septimus. Many people were looking to Jenna for guidance, after all, she was their Queen. But Jenna wasn't sure she was ready to give any. She was trying, she really was. But somehow, she just didn't know what to do. She wanted to help all of the citizens by wiping all of the sorrow from their lives, but she knew this wasn't possible. If it weren't for the patience of Beetle, Jenna knew she would have lost her mind eventually.

Beetle was another matter worth contemplating. Jenna grew more and more fond of him every day now. She was beginning to view her relationship with Septimus as a thing of the past. Naturally, she still loved him and would always love him, but she wasn't sure she loved him in the same way anymore. Even if she wasn't entirely over him, she was recovering. That much was certain. She hoped that one day, times would be better and she and Beetle could finally have the beautiful, grand wedding they deserved. The only thing that still bothered her about her wedding was Silas would not be there to give her away. In many ways, she was more distraught about Silas's death than she was about Marcia's. Silas had always been a huge part of Jenna's life. Although he had occasionally made life difficult, she still didn't know how she was going to carry on without him. She was still having trouble comprehending that Simon, her big brother, could do a thing like this. Jenna had heard Sarah say that Simon and Lucy had had twins. Jenna felt very sorry for Simon's children. Doubtlessly, Lucy had them hidden away somewhere and was probably teaching them all they would need to know to be just like their father. Jenna shuddered at the thought. The world didn't need any more Simon's, no two ways about it.

Marcellus Pye had spent the weeks that followed the Ball locked away in his house on Snake Slipway. He no longer felt like living. In the short time he had been with Marcia Overstrand, he had felt complete for the first time in years. He felt as if Marcia had been the missing part of himself he had spent much of his life searching for. He should have known it had been too good to last. At first, he blamed himself. He knew he never should have allowed her to go into the Tower alone. It had been far too dangerous. He had known what would probably happen, but he had run the risk anyway. Now, he was paying for it. Or was he? In the last few weeks, some strange thoughts had begun to occur to Marcellus. He was beginning to develop a faint hope. He knew that the woman's body discovered in the Wizard Tower was presumed to be Marcia. It was about the right size and shape, but still, no one had ever confirmed it was her. They had been unable to. The woman's body had been destroyed beyond recognition. Marcellus realized it was a small hope. After all, what other woman would Simon's men want to kill that badly? Marcellus didn't know, but he was determined to confirm that Marcia was truly dead. If she wasn't, he would have a reason for joy and happiness. He decided to go and talk to Septimus about it. Maybe, if they put their heads together, they could figure out what had truly happened to her.

The same night Marcellus had determined that he needed to go and visit Septimus, Cliff was enjoying some alone time. These days, he loved being alone. It gave him time to think. He had been thinking of all the **darke magyk,** he had been exposed to the night of the Ball. In the last few weeks, he had been secretly practicing it, but only a little. He was trying to convince himself that he was only using it because he was he had never been able to do any **magyk**, but he knew this wasn't really the case. He had become obsessed with **darke magyk** and it was taking him over. He now couldn't spend a day without at least doing one little **darke **spell. He was spending less and less time with Misty, and he didn't really care. **Darke magyk** was twice the companion she had been.

So, on this particular night, Cliff was studying the art of **consuming. **He had managed to **consume **a small rabbit and he wanted to know more about it. While he was studying, he heard a banging on the window. Normally, Cliff wouldn't have just opened the window to see who was there, but the **darkeness **had made him much more bold. "Who is it?" he called.

"A friend." A voice responded. "I have been watching you. You decided to come to your senses after all. Simon may be dead, but with your power and mine together, we can still run the Castle."

Cliff recognized the reedy voice immediately. It was that of Merrin Meredith. It was hard for Cliff to believe that a few weeks ago, Merrin had been trying to kill him. Now, he was asking him to be his partner. How queer life was really, if you thought about it. Cliff tried not to. He knew that by agreeing to work with Merrin, he would have to give up Misty. It wasn't that big a sacrifice. "Yes, I am interested." He confirmed. "I want to do everything I can to help reintroduce **darke magyk **into the world. The more people practicing it, the better."

Merrin smiled into the darkness. "I knew you would say that eventually. It's just what your father would have said. I was his apprentice, you know."

"Really?" gasped Cliff, "Tell me about my father."

Merrin hesitated. He knew he had to act as though he had enjoyed his years with DomDaniel, even though they had been dreadful. So Merrin did what he had always had a talent for. He lied. Merrin spent the whole evening telling Cliff about how close he had been to DomDaniel and what a wonderful Wizard he had been. By dawn, Cliff was sure he had made the right decision. He was going to honor his father. There was no looking back now.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Marcellus Pye was in the middle of a heated argument with Septimus Heap. He had gone to visit Septimus at a very hour and he was insisting that Marcia wasn't dead. Septimus didn't want to talk about Marcia at all. He couldn't believe Marcellus had come all the way to the Wizard Tower just to fill his head with false hope. Marcia was dead, why did Marcellus have to keep dwelling on the inevitable? Septimus could understand that Marcellus didn't want to believe it, Septimus didn't want it to be true either, but he knew Marcia would encourage him to move on if she were here, and that was exactly what Septimus was going to do. Eventually. But this visit from Marcellus wasn't helping him forget Marcia, not at all.

"Marcellus," groaned Septimus. "Don't you think I have enough to worry about? I am trying to get a move on with my life and I encourage you to do the same. It's not going to help you to wallow in your misery until it kills you too."

"She's not dead, Septimus! I can feel it, I would know it if she was. I can't explain it. Please, listen to me, a wise ExtraOrdinary Wizard would at least listen."

Septimus exploded with a burst of anger. "I am wise enough to do this! How dare you? It is you who is the stupid one, Marcellus. Here you are, chasing dreams that will never come true! Marcia is dead! How thick is your brain? Go away, I am tired of seeing you. You came for my advice and now you are insulting me, get out of my sight." Marcellus was shocked. Septimus didn't anger quickly, and he felt rather disrespected. Marcellus didn't completely understand just how stressed Septimus was. By inheriting a leadership role in the community, Septimus had put himself in charge of all of the other wizards. He was still trying to find homes for all of them. Septimus was also constantly dreading the return of Merrin Meredith, who he was sure wouldn't be gone long. If Merrin came back with an army as big as Simon's had been, even more people would die. Septimus couldn't imagine how empty the Castle would be if even more people died. Aside from that, Septimus would feel like a failure if more lives were lost. He would feel responsible.

Unfortunately, because Marcellus couldn't read people's minds, he had no idea what Septimus was going through. He could clearly see though that Septimus wasn't going to help him with his problem. He would have to find a solution alone.

"I'll be off then, Septimus." He said, his voice a little cold. "I'll see you later." Then, he was gone. As soon as he left, Septimus breathed a small sigh of relief. He was happy to be able to think for a moment. Marcellus seemed to so convinced that Marcia was still alive. It was true, that the woman's corpse had been completely destroyed, but Septimus didn't know who else it could be. Anyway, if Marcia had survived, she would have found a way to let Septimus know. He knew she would have.

The same evening, Misty was panicking she had gone to visit Cliff, only to find the home he had been staying in completely empty. There was no sign of life anywhere. She had gone through the house, calling his name, but still there was no answer. She was very afraid. Anything could have happened. What if that terrible Merrin boy had come back? Within fifteen minutes of finding Cliff's empty house, she was off to the boatyard. She knew Cliff sometimes went to visit Nicko, who he had ended up getting along very well with. Poor Misty had no way of knowing that she would not find Cliff anywhere in the Castle. While she spent the entire day searching for him, he was helping Merrin plan his next attack on the Castle.

Septimus eventually found out through his brother Nicko that Cliff was missing. Septimus didn't want to admit it, but he had his suspicions. He knew that people of **darke **blood had a really hard time forgetting **darkness **once they were exposed to it. He was beginning to wonder if this was what had happened to Cliff. It seemed likely. It seemed like the whole world was becoming **darke** right before Septimus's eyes, and he was helpless to stop it. He didn't know if the Castle could withstand another attack from **darke **warriors. He had a very terrible feeling that if Merrin led another attack on the Castle even remotely the size of the first, the citizens would lose their battle. If they lost, who knew what would happen? Septimus didn't want to find out.

Not long after Cliff went missing, Marcellus Pye disappeared too. Septimus was distraught at this. He had never even gotten to tell Marcellus goodbye, and now, something dreadful might have happened to him. Marcellus's disappearance made Septimus even more miserable than he already was. Septimus knew he would never be able to relax until the Castle was safe, which it probably wouldn't be for a while.

Jenna was also feeling the pressures that came with being a leader. At this point, all she wanted was to get married and have a peaceful reign. Sadly, it didn't look as though that was going to happen any time soon. She already knew that her wedding wouldn't be a grand affair. Too many people were still grieving the loss of their loved ones to celebrate. At least Jenna had Beetle though. She was falling more and more in love with him every day. He was her support, her shield. The one who's shoulder she could cry on. Right, now, she needed all of those things more than she liked to admit.

A few months passed in this manner. Everyone in the Castle was edgy, whether they would admit it or not. Despite his nerves, Septimus was doing a fairly good job in the position of ExtraOrdinary Wizard. However, he understood that he still needed to get the amulet back before he could be the official ExtraOrdinary. Septimus got his chance to retrieve the amulet sooner than he would have liked. Exactly three months after the Simon/Marcia smack down, the Castle was attacked again.

It began with one of the popular inns in the city. A few rough looking men, and one skinny, angry looking woman had burst into the inn during the supper hour and slit everyone's throats. There were no survivors. Almost as soon as the gang came, they vanished. But all the same, it was enough to make all the residents of the Castle nervous. In fact, some of them began to abandon the city because they feared they would be next. The population was getting smaller all the time. Two weeks after the inn attack, another one took place. Only this time, they attacked residential areas. Septimus organized another group of Wizards to go and stop the murderers. Septimus and his followers were mostly victorious, a few of the criminals escaped. But Septimus had been able to stop most of the **darke **tricks the men had thrown at him and his friends. Still, Septimus became more and more worried all the time. He feared it wouldn't be long before Merrin returned, possibly with Cliff on his side now. The Castle was becoming weaker all the time, and almost all who lived there knew it.

One day, a few days after the attacks on the residential area, Septimus came across something very, very odd. In a small alleyway, he nearly ran straight into a woman covered in a cloak that was much like the one Simon had given Lucy all those years ago, when Septimus had still been a child. Septimus figured he was being paranoid, it couldn't be Lucy. Just as he passed the woman, he felt a chill run through him that he couldn't explain. Three weeks later Jenna saw this same woman and experienced the same chill, but she didn't tell Septimus or Beetle. Jenna hardly ever saw Septimus anymore. He was always so busy and grumpy, she didn't know what to say to him. It was as if they had never been close. Sometimes, it was hard for Jenna to believe that she had ever been pregnant with his child. She would have been showing by now. Septimus had changed so much, it often hurt Jenna to think about it.

Jenna thought of Septimus much more than he thought of her. It wasn't that he didn't love Jenna, it was just that he now saw his interest in her for what it had been, a childhood romance. A first love. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more Septimus recognized who he had been interested in all along. Jenna had only been a substitute. But of course, Septimus couldn't think of romance now. It would be beyond pointless and only distract him from his duties at hand.

One day, while Septimus looking through some of his old scrapbook, filled with items from his apprenticeship years, he heard a banging on the door of his rooms. Septimus opened it to find Misty, completely out of breath. In the last few months, Septimus had practically forgotten about Misty. He hadn't even been sure she still lived in the Castle anymore. "Septimus!" she gasped, "It's Cliff! He's come back, but he's here with that Merrin Meredith boy. They've broken into the city and they're hurting all sorts of people. I tried to approach Cliff, but he aimed a **thunderflash **at me! Oh Septimus, he loved me, and today, he tried to kill me! I can't believe it! I don't know what's happened, but you've got to do something. Maybe if you finish off Merrin, Cliff will go back to normal. It's worth a shot, please, don''t hurt Cliff, Septimus, I love him."

Septimus took a deep breath. This was not going to be easy to explain. "Misty, I am going to do whatever I can to defend the Castle. It's what Marcia would have done, and I owe it to her to keep this place afloat. I owe her my everything, Misty. You, on the other hand, don't owe Cliff anything. He's the son of DomDaniel. No child of his could ever stay good. I wish I could agree to your request and spare him, but if lays a finger on any citizens, I'll kill him."

Misty gasped in horror. "But he's not a bad person! He's just confused! You've got to help him, please, I know you can."

"I'm sorry, Misty. Now you have to tell me where he's been hurting people."

Misty hesitated. Now that Septimus had told her he wouldn't spare Cliff, Misty wasn't sure she wanted to turn Cliff in. "The last time I checked, he was by the North Gate." She lied quickly. Septimus looked a little suspicious, but said nothing.

"Thank you, Misty. Stay here while I'm gone. Don't move. I'll be back." With that, Septimus was headed out the door. He didn't even look back.

Once he had left, Misty began to look through Septimus's bookshelves to get her mind off Cliff. Finally, she stumbled across something interesting. It was a room that appeared to be a small broom closet. She have expected the small door to be locked, but to her surprise, she pushed on it and it opened. When she walked into the room, she sneezed loudly. There was so much dust that Misty could barely see anything. It didn't seem like anyone had opened this room in years. At last, Misty's eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, and when she took in everything in the room, she was shocked by what she saw.

At the same time, Septimus doing something he had never thought he'd do. He was fighting with Lucy Heap, his sister in law, in a shady corner. All around him, he could hear residents yelling for help as they attempted to defend themselves. Lucy was not a wizard, but she was very skilled at dodging curses, something Simon had taught her no doubt. She was also very good with a knife. She had already struck Septimus twice in the arm and he was bleeding badly. He didn't really notice though, he was determined to defeat Lucy. He didn't want to have to kill her, but he had a feeling that if he didn't, Lucy would kill him first. Her knife had come dangerously close to his throat a few times. Septimus couldn't help but think of Marcia when he saw Lucy's knife. Had Merrin slit her throat? Septimus shivered with anger and dismay at the thought.

Septimus was lucky that day. He didn't have to kill Lucy. The Castle residents managed to drive Merrin and his entire army out of the Castle for a third time. However, Septimus knew that there was no question that they would return. Septimus didn't want to face it, but he knew that the Castle was probably going to have to go to war with these **darke** men until they gave up or died. It was not going to be easy at all. Septimus knew there was a good chance that there would be much more bloodshed on both sides but he was ready. He just hoped the rest of the Castle would be too. He had a feeling that things were getting ready to get pretty difficult for the city and its citizens. But Septimus tried to maintain confidence. After all, he knew the chances of the Castle succeeding against Merrin and Cliff in the long run were becoming slimmer and slimmer every day.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Misty couldn't believe it. When she first entered the closet room on the top floor of the Wizard Tower, she was amazed. Inside was what at first appeared to be a room filled with paintings and pictures. Misty looked closer and realized that all of the pictures were depicting Septimus at the different stages of his life. For some reason Misty couldn't explain, she felt afraid. She doubted Septimus even knew these were here. There were also many trinkets and toys that were probably Septimus's when he was younger. Why were all these items here? Stored away? Hidden, it seemed to Misty. As she was touching a pair of old socks, Misty heard a small noise coming from the back of the dark room. It took her a moment to recognize that it was music, a beautiful, hypnotizing tune. Against her better judgment, Misty walked toward the sound.

She could barely make out the shape of a small music box buried under a pile of clothes. She lifted it out, still entranced by the melody it was playing. It was an interestingly shaped box, decorated with gems. Misty had never held anything so expensive and lovely in her whole life. She couldn't figure out what was so comforting about the music. It seemed so familiar to her.

Suddenly, an uncomfortable thought occurred to Misty. 'Music boxes don't just come on by themselves'. She felt a little prickle of fear tear down her spine. There couldn't really be someone else in this tiny room, could there be? Misty glanced around, she had the oddest feeling she was being watched.

Misty looked to one of the sides of the room and noticed there was a mirror behind a group of boxes. Misty glanced in it. At first, all she saw was her own reflection. After a few seconds, though, Misty thought she could see the outline of another figure standing behind her. She turned around as fast as she could but saw no one. 'I'm crazy,' she thought to herself. 'I'm imagining this.' But she couldn't help but gaze at the mirror once more all the same.

This time, the outline of the figure she had seen before was even more pronounced. Misty gasped. Every second, the figure was becoming more and more distinct. Misty watched in horror, too scared to move. She looked behind her again and saw no one.

When she looked back at the mirror, the figure looked even more real. She could tell it was a woman now. Misty couldn't tell much about her face, but she could see that she was had long, dark hair and was dressed in an expensive blue cloak. It reminded Misty a bit of the one she had seen Lucy Heap wearing that night the Castle burned. She had only seen Lucy briefly and she recognized that the blue coloring looked better on this mysterious woman than it did on Lucy. Lucy's scarlet hair didn't match the light blue coloring quite as well.

Misty was shaking, but composed. She glanced away from the mirror once more to glance around the room. She wanted nothing more to leave this closet but she was afraid that if she left, the woman in the mirror might follow her. At least if she was here, she could keep an eye on this shadowy figure.

All of a sudden, the woman in the mirror moved for the first time. She touched her hand to her face as if she were thinking. It was a harmless gesture, but it frightened Misty all the same. Until this point, she had still been kind of hoping that this girl was an illusion, a trick of her imagination. Now, she could see this wasn't the case. Misty still couldn't make out the woman's face, as it was still rather blurry. Misty was beginning to wonder if she wanted to see who this woman was at all.

Just as Misty was thinking this very thought, the woman in the mirror reached her hand out toward Misty. Misty stifled a scream. In that moment, Misty made her decision. She had to get out of this room and fast. She started running toward the door, but as she was going, she tripped on a small object lying in the middle of the floor. She pulled herself off the ground quickly, and realized that she had tripped on a small book. Without thinking about it, Misty picked up the book and continued running toward the door. When her hands finally touched the doorknob, she heard a voice calling her name.

"Misty," the voice whispered, "Why are you doing this? Please, don't take the book. Leave it where you found it." Misty wheeled around, shocked. The voice had sounded as though it was right in her ear, but when she turned around, she still saw nobody. Then, she heard the sound of the beautiful music box once more and for some unexplainable reason, she felt braver.

"Who is this? Who are you? What is this room?" Misty hoped the unknown voice couldn't hear the tremble in her voice as she spoke.

"The contents of this room are not your concern. Just don't mention you ever saw them. Ever. Leave this room just the way you found it, understood?"

Misty nodded, she didn't trust herself to speak. Gently, she set the small book down. The voice interrupted her thoughts. "Do you really not know me?" it asked.

"N..No." Misty stammered.

"Look in the mirror again."

Misty didn't know whether to obey this command or not, but she decided that one look the mirror wouldn't kill her. She lifted her eyes to face the mirror image.

The second she peered into the mirror, Misty screamed. The figure was completely recognizable now. The woman in the mirror regarded Misty was a sorrowful look that filled her heart with dismay. There was no doubt in Misty's mind who it was.

Meanwhile, in the Palace, Septimus was having a very important conversation with Jenna. They were discussing ways they could defend themselves in the upcoming months. They wanted to be completely ready when Cliff and Merrin returned. Jenna was distraught because Beetle had just sated he was going to assist Septimus in the fight. Jenna knew that Beetle didn't have as many ways to defend himself as the wizards did, and the last thing she wanted was to lose Beetle. He was her sense of support.

"Sep," Jenna was saying, "How do we even know that Merrin is bringing his thugs back here? They may have given up. You don't want to tell everyone in the Castle we're going to war when we don't even know if it's necessary."

"Jenna, it is necessary. They'll be back, I can promise you that. We need to be completely ready. We've got to finish them off before they finish all of us off. Can't you see there is no other way to end this? They don't want to compromise, they just want to kill. Don't you think they've already killed enough of us?"

"Septimus, I suppose you're right. We should gather people to fight just to be safe, but I would really prefer it if Beetle didn't go. Sep, I can't imagine not having him. I know he told you he wanted to help you, but I think he's going to get himself killed if he goes. Please, don't let him fight." Even though Septimus was more or less over Jenna, he still didn't like to hear her talking about other guys. It unsettled him.

"I assure you, Jenna, nothing is going to happen to Beetle. I'll make sure he's with me through the whole battle and watch over him. When this is all over, you'll still have your fiancée, Jenna. I'll make sure of it."

Jenna smiled and through her arms around Septimus's neck. "Thank you, Sep, you're wonderful! Someday, I'll do something to make it up to you." Feeling Jenna's arms around him made Septimus feel a little sad. It made him remember his happier times when his relationship with Jenna had been his whole world. Now, he barely even felt anything when she held him.

"Jen, you don't have to make it up to me." he said, quietly. "I'll always be there for you. Do you remember when I told you that a few months ago? I know it seems like a lifetime ago, but I still mean it. I want you to be happy. I want all the people I love to be happy. Some of the people I love are never going to-"

Septimus's voice cracked and he was silent. Jenna knew he was thinking about Marcia. Jenna took Septimus's hand in hers. "Hey Sep, it's all right. Really, it is."

"Jenna, why do you think she hasn't **appeared** to me? I always thought she loved me. She told me she did right before she…before she died. Now, I don't know. I know she sees me, but I want to see her. Alther used to **appear **to Marcia all the time. It's obviously not a sin to check up on your old apprentices every now and again." Septimus's voice was filled with pain.

"Sep, I can relate to this actually." Jenna had a hint of a smile on her face. "My mother didn't **appear** to me until the night I became Queen. I never told anyone but Beetle, but I wanted to tell you. My mother told me that she's been waiting in the Queen's room all these years and that she watched me grow up. At first I was kind of angry with her. I wished she had been a part of my life when I was younger too. But then, she told me why she waited so long. She wanted me to develop strength on my own, Sep. Maybe that's what Marcia wants you to do too. Aside from that, if Marcia was stabbed as violently as everyone is saying she was, she may not want you to see her. I'm not sure what her ghost would look like and-"

"Stop it!" snapped Septimus, "I wouldn't care what her ghost looks like! I just want to see her! Jenna, I'm sure your mother had a good reason for not wanting you to meet her until now, but Marcia's not like that. She would want to see me. Anyway, Marcia already taught me loads of stuff. What would I have to learn on my own? I just want her company and guidance"

"That's just it, Sep! She obviously doesn't want to give you her guidance, she wants you to figure it out on your own. That's just what my mother, the Queen, wanted."

Septimus was starting to think Jenna might be right. "But does she want me to learn without her help, Jen? I'm probably disappointing her. I haven't been able to accomplish anything in the Castle since I took over. I'm a failure."

"Septimus," Jenna said, sternly, "Don't ever say something like that! I don't ever want to hear you say that again! You're most certainly not a failure! I've never seen anyone less like a failure in my entire life. You have to trust yourself. You are helping the Castle through one of its most difficult times. Without you, this whole place would crumble. Marcia couldn't have done it any better."

Septimus was touched. "Jenna, thank you, you are without a doubt one of the kindest people I've ever known. "

"I'll always be here, Sep." Jenna whispered. Suddenly, Jenna blurted out something she had been meaning to tell Septimus for a long time, but she hadn't known how to phrase it. "Sep, I'm sorry we didn't work out, you know, um, our relationship, but I feel like I'm in the right place now. I just want you to know that even if I don't love you in the same way I once did, the way I love you now is just as strong or maybe stronger than before. I love you as a brother and my dearest friend. I'll never stop caring."

Septimus was relieved that Jenna seemed to feel the same way he did about their whole situation. Now that they had gotten their apologies out of the way, Septimus felt it would be even easier to talk to Jenna than it had been in the past. Septimus and Jenna spent the rest of the afternoon talking and enjoying one another's company. Septimus felt happy for the first time in months. That night was the first night he didn't dream of Marcia in over three months.

Sarah Heap was also having her first happy day in many months. Nicko and Snorri had just dropped by Galen's with exciting news. They were planning to get married. Nicko just wanted a small, family wedding and he wanted to do it in the tree house so that it would convenient for his brothers who lived there. Sarah hadn't had anything to celebrate in months and this wedding was at last something she could look forward to. Snorri wanted to get married fairly soon, so they decided to hold the wedding at the end of the month. In the back of Sarah's mind, she always thought of her marriage to Silas when she thought of weddings, but all the same, she was happy for her son. She hoped that the wedding would be a peaceful, blessed event, and not plagued by battles and violence.

Only Marcellus Pye was having a bad day. He had just been taken by surprise and captured by the **darke **men nearly a week earlier. Merrin had been treating Marcellus like dirt and Cliff kept asking him where the Akhu Amulet was. This was the question that caught Marcellus off guard the most. He had figured that Merrin and Cliff had the amulet. He knew Septimus didn't have it. This gave him more hope that Marcia might be alive. This hope kept him going, even though the **darke **men starved and beat him. Marcellus didn't know who else could have the amulet other than Marcia. Anyway, he couldn't understand why Cliff was asking him where it was. It wasn't as if he was ExtraOrdinary Wizard.

Marcellus was so sure Marcia was alive that he hadn't even stopped to think that maybe Nicko wasn't the first person to find the bodies. Perhaps there had been someone who had come along, found Marcia lying there, and stolen the amulet right off her neck. Had this thought occurred to Marcellus, his whole demeanor would have changed. Luckily for him, though, he didn't even think of this until much later. Had he thought of it, he might have lost his will to live.

Misty spent the most of the night wandering the streets, pondering what she had just seen. She didn't know if she should tell Septimus about the closet room or not. On one hand, it seemed like the right thing to do, but she had made a promise that she wouldn't tell anyone about the room. For now, she would have to keep her promise. Misty had never been around ghosts at all before that day, and she didn't want to risk making one angry. Misty could still hear the music box melody as perfectly as if she were still listening to it. It had been so beautiful and mournful. "No," said Misty aloud, even though there was no one to hear. "I won't tell anyone, especially Septimus. Not yet."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Snorri and Nicko's wedding turned out to be a lovely event for everyone aside from Septimus. Last minute, Snorri had decided she wanted to get married in the Marram Marshes. Sarah had a dear old friend, Timothy, who was a judge in the Castle. Sarah had asked Timothy to come to the Marshes for the day so that he could wed Nicko and Snorri. Reluctantly, Sarah invited Septimus. She was still a bit angry with him, but she came to the conclusion that the time had come for her to her to attempt to forgive him. However, when she stopped by the Wizard Tower, Septimus had told her he couldn't go. He didn't want to leave the Castle if Jenna was leaving too. He remembered what had happened when Marcia and Jenna had left the Castle at the same all those years ago. DomDaniel had just walked into the place then, and Septimus had no doubt that, if he left even for the day, Merrin and Cliff would do the same thing. Sarah, of course, was infuriated. She thought Septimus was deliberately trying to make things difficult. Eventually, Jenna stopped by the Wizard Tower and convinced him that he needed to be there for Nicko. Besides, Septimus didn't even have the amulet yet. He wasn't officially ExtraOrdinary. Septimus was still hesitant, but he didn't want to make his whole family angry with him. He'd have to go.

So, the day before Nicko and Snorri were to be wed, all of the Heap children minus Simon headed for the Marram Marshes. Everyone tried to forget that Simon and Silas weren't there, but it was hard. Sarah had never really thought about how awkward events like this would be without them. All the same, though, Sarah was happy to have her remaining family members with her. She no longer felt so alone.

Beetle had come along as well. Sarah already saw him as family because, hopefully, he and Jenna would be getting married soon. Jenna wouldn't admit it, but she still wanted a grand wedding, where with everyone in the Castle there to watch. But she was beginning to see that this wouldn't be the case. Times had gotten too tough.

While the Heaps were preparing to have a celebration, Misty was standing outside Cliff's old house. She still missed him more than she would admit. She was tired of moping around waiting for him to come back to his senses. She wanted to go and search for him. She only knew one person who could help her find Cliff. This person just happened to be a ghost she promised she would never bother again. But Cliff was worth anything. Misty knew Septimus had gone to his brother's wedding in the Marram Marshes. That would give her time to pay one more visit to the Wizard Tower closet. With any luck, it would be less terrifying than her first visit.

Half an hour later, Misty was standing outside the closet room. She took a deep breath and composed herself. Then, slowly, she pushed the door open. As she did so, she heard the music box begin its beautiful, soothing song. "Aurelia?" she whispered into the darkness. "It's me, Misty Banda. I've come to ask you an important question. "

Initially, there was no response. But then, after a moment, Misty heard the same voice which had kept her from falling asleep the past few nights. "I thought I told you to never come here again! Do you want to die, girl?"

Misty gasped, trying to resist the urge to run from the room. "Aurelia, please, it's about Cliff, you know, that boy I don't you about. Well, he's run off to join the **darke **side. He's DomDaniel's son, so I think maybe he's trying to make his father proud, even though his father's dead. I just don't know. All I know is that I love him. But he's not making the right choices. I want to find him, even if it means I have join his cause. After all, it's not as if anyone really cares about me here. I mean, I'm Jenna's cousin, but she never gives me the time of day. Septimus is kind, but he's still so filled with grief that he's hardly himself. It's not that I want to join the **darke **people, I just want to do whatever it takes to be with Cliff. Surely, you understand that, Aurelia, you are so beautiful, I bet lots of men wanted to marry you. All of the history books I have read told me how resourceful and clever you were. When I was a kid, I used to idolize you. You were one of the greatest Wizards who ever lived! Even I know that and I'm not even a Wizard!"

"Oh don't flatter me." The voice snapped irritably. "Apparently the general public didn't agree with your opinions in my Time. I was ExtraOrdinary Wizard for three days and Timachus Lendeer ordered my assassination simply because I was a woman. Luckily for you, these sorts of prejudices aren't quite as common today. In any case, I think most humans are prejudice on the inside about something or another, they just don't admit it. "

It took a minute for all of this to sink in. "So Lendeer organized your assassination? I always wondered who had, none of the history books say."

"That's because Lendeer succeeded me and he was a popular ExtraOrdinary. The books try to make him look good, but trust me, he's a bastard."

Suddenly, a strange thought occurred to Misty. "I know you died as an ExtraOrdinary, so why aren't you wearing purple now?"

"Ah!" Aurelia's reflection in the mirror smiled, but only a little. "You're observant. I had just changed out of it to try on this blue cloak my father sent me as a congratulations present. I had just put it on when Lendeer's men showed up. They took me by surprise by giving me some kind of exotic wine to try. I didn't know it at the time, but it had poison in it. The rest, they say, is history. But you didn't come here to hear about me, did you? You want to join this Cliff boy. He's your heart's desire, your guilty pleasure." It took Misty a moment to recognize that Aurelia was mocking her. "Oh it's all right," she smirked, "We all have them."

"We all have what?" asked Misty, confused and hurt.

"Guilty pleasures, idiot! I could tell you everyone's if you wanted. That Merrin boy wants to destroy everyone in the Castle aside from your cousin, the Queen, because he wants to marry her." Misty gasped, but Aurelia continued as if she hadn't heard. "Jenna loves Beetle, but she still loves Septimus too, she just doesn't realize it. But she will, she will. Nicko Heap is deathly afraid of losing Snorri again, which is a guilty thought for him because he feels like he should trust Snorri more than he does. Marcellus Pye wants to start a family with Marcia Overstrand, who he is so convinced is alive. They've both made their bodies younger than they truly are so Marcia might be strong enough to bare children, but Marcellus's dream is still something of a long shot. After all, you can't make love to a dead girl, can you?" Aurelia was wearing a truly nasty expression. "Marcia herself probably had the darkest secret. All these years she had Septimus as her apprentice, I watched the two of them together over the years and I noticed Marcia's affection for Septimus. What was bizarre was, I couldn't figure out the nature of her love for him."

Misty caught her breath. "The nature of it? What do you mean? How do you know all this?"

"Years of listening to people, dearie. That will teach you everything you've ever wanted to know about people. Yes, I think it's obvious Marcia loved Septimus, but she didn't know how she loved him. She was in love with his father, Silas, years ago and that was the last person she really loved. So by the time she met Septimus, it had been a long time since she had given her affection to anyone. When she took Septimus as her apprentice, all of that love that was bottled up inside her came pouring out and she felt happy for the first time in years. As he got older, she starting wondering what her life would have been like if Septimus was her age. They would have matched together well had they lived in the same generation. Septimus was Marcia's weakness though, because she felt like love was a weak emotion."

"Aurelia, do you mean Marcia was interested in Septimus romantically?" Misty's face puckered in disgust.

"Misty, if your question is, did she ever try anything on him my answer is no, not that I saw. This may be hard for you to understand, but I think Marcia loved Septimus in every way it is possible to love a person because he was the only person she loved for years. That's why this room is full of his things. He doesn't know about it, and, like I said before, don't tell him about it. It will only bother him. Marcia didn't let another person into her heart until she met Marcellus Pye. She was a messed up girl, no two ways about it."

"So all this stuff is Septimus's? What about the music box?"

"I had a feeling you'd ask about that. That was mine. That's the tune my lover used to hum to me as I fell asleep. I know you recognized that tune as well, Misty. I could tell by the way you reacted to it when you first entered this room. You know it because I used to hum it to you as you were falling asleep."

Misty couldn't believe her ears. "Wait, run that by me again. You knew me before I came here?"

"Of course. I used to watch your mother. For a while, she worked as a seamstress here in the Castle. She was a wonderful woman. One of the better people I've seen over the years. I actually lived in the same house you grew up in for awhile when I was alive. It was a boarding house then, and I was very young, younger than you. Therefore, I could visit your home without being **returned**. I always wondered what you would be like as an adult. I was angry when you found this room because I didn't want anyone to be here with me. It was annoying enough all of the times Marcia came in. But then I recognized you." Aurelia was glancing at Misty once more. "You resemble both of your parents in many ways."

"Aurelia, what's Cliff's guilty pleasure? Surely, you know."

Aurelia paused for a moment, and then said. "It's you, Misty. He wants to avenge his father and become an extreme power, but he doesn't really want to do it without you. But, he's afraid you'll never join him, never see his side. Apparently, he has nothing to worry about. That's one thing, Misty. Your mother was never as ditzy or lovesick as you are acting now."

"I'm not ditzy or lovesick! I just want to find Cliff! You can help me, I know you can." Misty was begging. "Aurelia, I promise you, not all people are bad and love is certainly not bad. Cliff is just confused. If you'll let me help him, I know I could. I could pull him away from all this **darke** stuff."

"No Misty, you couldn't. Once someone has been exposed to **darke magyk**, it is very hard for them to return to being good again. You have a choice. You can either join Cliff's cause or live without him. It's your call."

Misty knew what her answer had to be. "I want to be with Cliff, whatever it takes."

"I thought so." Aurelia's tone was a bit snippy, and Misty couldn't tell if she was mocking her or not. "Very well, I'll bring you to him. But first, I have something to ask of you."

"Anything." Misty replied, eager to see Cliff once more.

"I want you to find out Septimus's weakness. He's the only person I can't even begin to guess what it is. It used to be Jenna, but now he's moved on past her. I want you to try and figure it out. After you do, I'll take you to Cliff."

"What?" exclaimed Misty, "Why do you want to know Septimus's weakness? Why does it matter? I just want to see Cliff!"

"Don't question me! Do you want to see your stupid boyfriend or not?" Something in Aurelia's voice sounded so terrifying at that moment that Misty simply nodded her head. "All right then, find Septimus Heap and try to figure him out. Once you do so, Cliff is as good as yours."

Misty sighed. She knew she didn't have a choice. She had to see Cliff again, she could barely live without him. "I'll do it, Aurelia, I promise."

"That's a good lass." Aurelia answered. With those words, her image in the mirror at last disappeared and Misty was left alone.

At Aunt Zelda's, Snorri and Nicko were sharing their first dance as a married couple. Aunt Zelda had pushed the table and chairs to the sides of her sitting room, and the Heaps were using the now empty space as a party room. Only Septimus felt out of place. He watched as his brothers and Jenna laughed and enjoyed themselves. Septimus tried to look excited and happy, but it was hard. Aunt Zelda could tell something was bothering him, but she said nothing. She wasn't about to ruin to mood of the evening.

The mood was indeed good. Even Sarah was relaxing. It made Aunt Zelda happy to see her family in good humors. It seemed as though it had been ages since they had all had a good time together.

When the evening's activities were at last over, Aunt Zelda managed to cram the entire family into various parts of her house, a task which had seemed as though it would be impossible. Snorri and Nicko of course, were sharing a room. Beetle and the rest of the Heap boys had managed to squeeze into the sitting room. Sarah and Jenna were sharing a room upstairs.

As soon as Septimus was sure everyone in the cottage had fallen asleep, he quietly made his way outside. He needed to think. He felt as though the world was closing in around him and no one really understood his situation. Marcia would have, but Marcia was dead. Septimus could feel his grief beginning to well up inside of him again, and he tried to push it back. He had to think of saving the Castle now. He couldn't devote another thought to his grief until he had managed to do that.

Septimus didn't realize it, but at the very moment he was standing outside, looking out into the marsh, he was being watched by a particularly unpleasant person who would like nothing more than to see him dead. Septimus was not safe at all. As far as his mysterious stalker was concerned, Septimus's days were numbered, very numbered indeed.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Septimus Heap.

Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed. Hang on guys, these are the last few chapters. Thanks to all of you who have been here since the beginning. I am so grateful to you. Anyway, things get exciting here. There's a bit of language in this chapter, but not anything worse than I have used on occasion in other chapters. But be warned, this story doesn't end like a fairytale, if you're offended by that, leave now. Now I sound like Lemony Snicket, don't I? Haha, oh well, on with the new chapter.

Chapter Eighteen

Jenna Heap had just awoken from a strange dream. She had dreamed that she was a very old woman and was sitting on a rocking chair looking out onto the Palace Lawn. Her husband was sitting on the other side of side of her on a rocking chair beside hers. Jenna assumed he was Beetle. She hadn't even looked up to see his face. Jenna felt so content during her dream, as if she had lived a completely happy life. It was wonderful. Finally, as she was watching the sun set, Jenna felt the man she rightly took to be her husband reach out and touch her arm. When she looked up, expecting to see Beetle smilingly down on her, she was shocked. The face she gazed into was a happy one indeed, but it was not Beetle's. She knew the face almost as well as she knew her own. "Sep?" she gasped. Before he could respond, Jenna awoke in Keeper's Cottage.

Jenna was confused. This was the first dream she had had about Septimus in over three months. Why had she suddenly thought of him? Aside from that, why had she been so excited to see him in her dream? She was over Septimus, she was sure of that. Or at least, she had thought she was. Jenna groaned. Relationships were so confusing. Jenna decided she wasn't going to be confused anymore. She was going to see Septimus. She had something she had to tell him.

Jenna had no luck finding Septimus. Little did she know, Septimus had already returned to the Wizard Tower. He had become tired of staying at Aunt Zelda's. He felt like a stranger in his own family. It felt as though no one really wanted him there and that was a terrible feeling indeed.

He had arrived back at the Tower at an early hour and had received a surprise visitor upon his arrival. It was Misty Banda. Septimus was a bit shocked to see her. He couldn't understand why she was spending so much time around him. He hadn't been particularly kind to her.

"Hello Misty." He greeted her, his voice a little distracted.

"Good Morning Septimus." Misty returned. Septimus was suspicious. Misty seemed awfully chipper, especially for a girl who had been so glum in the past few months.

"Come in, sit down." Septimus pulled out a chair for her and said, "So what brings you here so early, Misty?"

Misty was quiet for a moment, and then, after what seemed like an eternity, she replied "I want to ask for..for you advice."

"My advice? Well, Misty, it's not all that great, but I'll try and help you. What were you wondering about?"

"Well, I wanna know how you move on, you know, after you lose a person you love."

Septimus gulped. This was not going to be an easy question to answer. "Misty, this is about Cliff , isn't it?" Misty looked away from him, but she didn't answer. "Misty, Cliff is not a good person anymore, he's not himself. Even if you did find him, he wouldn't be the same person you used to know. I'm sorry, but that's what **darke magyk **does to you. It just uses you up."

"I don't want to hear about Cliff!" Misty exploded, startling Septimus. "I want to know how you got through Marcia's death. Maybe I can use your tactics to get over Cliff."

"Misty, I hate to tell you, but those are two entirely different situations. I didn't 'get over' Marcia, as you put it. I did, and still do love her. I always will. Cliff betrayed you. It's a totally different ball of wax. I can't help you."

Those words, "I can't help you" stung Misty's ears. She had been hoping to get Septimus emotional by talking about Marcia and then maybe, just maybe, he might divulge one of his weaknesses. But that didn't appear to be happening anytime soon. "Septimus," Misty pleaded, "It's not that different. You loved Marcia and I love Cliff. It's the very same thing."

"Misty, you were, and obviously still are, in love with Cliff. I was never 'in love with Marcia. In many ways, Marcia was my mum. It's not the same kind of love. You'll always love your mum, you don't get over her if something happens. Romantic relationships, on the other hand, begin and end all of the time."

"But Septimus, the only real love is romantic love. Surely you know that. Now, that I've fallen in love, I realize that I never really loved my parents. Before I met Cliff, I used to think about my dad all the time. He died when I was really young. But once Cliff was a part of my life, almost all my love for everyone else was sucked out of me. It all went to Cliff. I thought you saw Marcia the same way." Misty looked genuinely puzzled.

"No!" Septimus exclaimed, "For God's sake, Misty, that's disgusting and all kinds of weird! Do you mean to tell me you don't think it's possible to love more than one person at once? You're nuts! I can't even believe we're having this conversation, I hardly know you. There's more than one kind of love Misty, and until you figure that out, you don't need to have a lot of serious relationships."

Misty gasped, horribly insulted. "How dare you?" she spluttered, "How dare you, Septimus Heap? You're haughty and spiteful! You couldn't be more like Marcia was if you tried. She was a self serving, conniving bitch and you're a self serving conniving son of a bitch! You'll meet the same bitter end she did. I bet Merrin Meredith and Cliff will take turns running a blade through you until you're nothing more than a bloody stain on the carpet!"

"Get out!" Septimus bellowed, who had heard quite enough. Misty glowered at him, but she obeyed.

Once she had left, Septimus threw himself onto the sofa. **Darke magyk **was affecting everyone now. It had even ruined Misty, who didn't practice **magyk **at all. Things in the Castle were getting worse every day.

Unfortunately, Septimus didn't recognize how true his thoughts were. Just as he was sitting on the sofa, thinking of what he could do to help the Castle, he heard the sound of powerful **magyk **coming through his window. Quickly, he peered out of it to see what was going on. It was exactly what he had been dreading. The fighting had begun. The **darke **men were back.

The rest of the Heaps had just arrived back in the Castle, when they noticed that the whole city was running around like a bunch of ants when a person treads on their nest. "I'll bet it's Merrin!" Jenna cried, "Maybe he's hurt Sep!"

"Jenna, darling, calm down. I'm sure Sep's fine, he's a tough guy. But I do want to go and help him, it's only right."

"Beetle now!" Jenna's voice filled with fear and dismay. "I can't lose you."

"You won't ever lose me. Even if I died in two minutes, I'd never really leave you. I'll watch you until the day you die."

Beetle's kind words were of little comfort to Jenna. "But, we've just begun our life together! In some ways, I feel as though I wasn't really born until I got to know you. How could I let you die and watch us miss the chance for a lifetime of happiness."

"Jenna, I've already discovered a world of happiness in these past few months. You've made me happier than most men ever feel. I love you so much, Jenna, you don't even know. I am a very happy man. But please, let me assist your brother. He's my best friend, I need to be there for him."

Jenna knew Beetle was right. "Okay Beetle," she whispered, not trusting herself to talk. "You're the bravest man I've ever known." Then, turning to Nicko, she said, "Nicko, I want you to go with Beetle. Take JoJo and Sam with you too. The twins don't seem interested and quite, frankly, I don't know how much help they'll be. I'll make sure Mum and I get to Galen's. Snorri, you'll be with me."

"Nicko," Snorri said, a tremor of fear in her voice, "Nicko, don't get yourself killed. Please, Nicko, if you leave me, I don't know what I'll do. I'll never leave you, Nicko, never. Please, survive this fight. I want you by my side for the rest of my life."

When Nicko heard these words, his heart leapt with joy. His guilty fear was at last assuaged. Right there and then, Snorri had promised she would never leave him! He believed her. Nicko was so excited that he approached Snorri, pulled her into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss. While Snorri and Nicko were "busy", Beetle and Jenna stole a minute alone to perform similar antics to Nicko and Snorri's.

When both couples finished kissing, Jenna and Snorri bid tearful farewells to their loved ones. By this time, Sarah Heap had caught up with the four young lovers and was mortified to hear that her sons were going off to fight. Eventually, though, Jenna convinced her that it really was the best thing to do. After all, someone had to help Septimus. Even if Sarah was angry with him, he was her son.

Meanwhile, Septimus was still at the top of the Wizard Tower. Though he realized he should probably go down and help the citizens, something inside of Septimus was drawing him to the side of the room. He sensed a **darke **presence there.

Septimus's senses led him to a small closet in the corner of the room. Septimus had never been in this closet because Marcia had made it very off limits. Septimus hadn't really given it much thought the past few months because he had been so stressed.

Slowly, he pushed the door open. At first, he saw nothing, but he could sense **darkeness **everywhere. As he gazed around the room, he was amazed. It was full of his things. Things Marcia must have held dear and collected. Septimus's heart filled with joy. She had really loved him! It all made sense now. Marcia had been ashamed of her attachment to Septimus because she had been a proud, defiant woman and so she had hidden all of her treasures here. For a moment, Septimus forgot about the war and the **darkeness **and everything and took pleasure in looking at all the items in the room. Finally, his eyes fell on a tiny little book, which appeared to be a journal. Septimus picked it up and began to read.

It was in Marcia's elegant script. Reading it made Septimus feel as though she was standing there talking to him. He also felt kind of guilty. These were Marcia's secrets he was reading, after all. She had written of her love for his father, Silas, and the way he had broken her heart, her worries for the Castle, her insecurities, her growing feelings for Marcellus Pye, and most of all, her love for Septimus. Septimus found himself near tears many times while reading this journal. Marcia had adored him. She had loved him in all ways possible. It was true, sometimes it seemed as though she didn't even know the nature of her love for him. Some days, she had felt more confident about letting him out into the world and there were other entries where she just talked about how much she would miss him. Septimus felt his grief returning and, for the first time in a while, he allowed himself to weep.

His crying was interrupted by the delightful sounds of a music box. Septimus would have enjoyed the sound entirely had he not sensed a **darkeness **coming from the box. So instead of approaching it as Misty had days earlier, Septimus back away from it.

Suddenly, a voice that wasn't entirely unknown to Septimus reached his ears. "It's all right, don't be afraid." The voice sounded as if it was mocking him, but all the same, it resembled Marcia's so much that he couldn't stop himself from listening. "I don't want to hurt you, Septimus Heap. Why, if I hurt you, it would break poor Marcia's heart. I can't imagine what kind of state she would be in if you were no longer among the living." Septimus was getting pretty fed up with this woman's fake sympathetic tones.

"Who are you?" he snapped, "What do you want?"

"Look in the mirror, Septimus Heap." Much like Misty, Septimus couldn't resist taking a peek. When he did, he was dumbfounded. "Aurelia Kenston!" gasped Septimus. Septimus knew a little something about all the ExtraOrdinary Wizards because Marcia had made him study them for hours on end. Now, he was glad for it. Septimus had seen pictures of Aurelia in his history books, and knew that she had had blonde hair and bright green eyes. She looked very different than she had when she had seen Misty a few days earlier. There was a reason for this. Aurelia could take on almost any look she wanted as long as it belonged to another person. For example, she could make herself have Sarah Heap's teeth and Lucy Heap's hair on the same day if she wanted. It was a trick only **darke **ghosts were able to use. When Mist had seen Aurelia, she had never seen any pictures of her previously so she didn't have a clue that Aurelia was really blonde. Of course, she had read about her in history books, but she had never really laid her eyes upon her. Still, the first time Misty had seen Aurelia, something in her soul had recognized her. She didn't know how that was possible, but somehow, she had known Aurelia the moment she had looked into her mournful green eyes.

Septimus also knew that Marcia had never had a very high opinion of Aurelia. Aurelia's father had been a **darke **necromancer and the people of the Castle had banished him. Aurelia had kept contacting him over the years and eventually, she had gotten the chance to be the first female ExtraOrdinary. Contrary to what she often told others, Aurelia was killed not by Lendeer but by a group of pedestrians who were threatened by her **darke** family. Aurelia simply blamed the kind mild mannered Lendeer because he was the one who had succeeded her as ExtraOrdinary and she resented that. As Septimus was trying to plan a way he might escape, Aurelia's voice broke into his head.

"So you do know me! I rather thought you might. You're a clever boy, Septimus Heap. I've watched from the time you were very young. You've only grown more intelligent with age. But if you were truly smart, you would know that only ghosts have the true power. If you really want to be in charge and know all, you'll have to be dead first. I need a partner in life, or should I say, death, and I've come to think that you would be rather…ideal. But I promise, I won't make it painful. You'll just slip into death and then you can be with me. With your power and mine together, we could stop this stupid war and make the Castle our own. What do you say? If you agree to my idea, I know a way you can see your tutor again." Septimus's heart leapt at the thought of seeing Marcia, but he didn't answer Aurelia. He wasn't about to start trusting her.

Before Septimus could respond, Aurelia vanished right in front of his eyes. Ten seconds later, he felt someone behind him. Septimus turned, but instead of seeing Aurelia's ghost, he saw Marcia. For a moment, Septimus was positive it was her. But then, he felt the **darke **presence coming from her and he knew it was Aurelia.

"See, I could teach you so many things if you joined me. Septimus, you're the only mortal I've ever seen who doesn't seem to have a permanent weakness. Whenever something bothers you, you move on." Aurelia regained her own appearance and continued "Shape shifting can actually be very useful. I bet that's something you don't know how to do. You have so much to learn."

"I have nothing I want to learn from you!" snapped Septimus, filled with rage. "All your kind does is ruin people's lives! Join you, Aurelia? I wouldn't in life or death! Never, not in a thousand years!" With that, Septimus **passed through** Aurelia, leaving her completely out of breath. He saw his chance and took it. While Aurelia was recovering, Septimus **transported **himself to the Palace where he had no doubt Merrin would be. He was not mistaken.

When Aurelia had gotten her strength back, she was furious. "Damn him!" she shouted, "He's never going to win this! I'll have Septimus Heap if it's the last thing I ever do!"

When Septimus reached the Palace, he used his **unseen **spell to get inside unnoticed. Once he had entered the building, he was horrified by what he had found. There , in the throne room of the Palace, sat Merrin Meredith. Outside the Palace, people were dying left and right and Merrin of course didn't care. Septimus was ready to give Merrin a piece of his mind. Just as he was about to approach Merrin and take him by surprise, he saw a familiar figure standing in the back of the room. It was Marcellus Pye. Marcellus was alive! Septimus felt so relieved he couldn't see straight. Immediately, his priorities changed. He wanted to free Marcellus before he did away with Merrin. Marcellus had probably already suffered enough.

Carefully, Septimus made his way across the room toward Marcellus. He knew that even though he was **unseen**, someone would still be able to feel him if he accidently bumped into any of Merrin's guards. Septimus had just about reached Marcellus, when he heard a trumpet blare in the front of the room. That was a sure sign that Merrin's followers were bringing someone important to see him. Septimus paused to see who Merrin's cronies had possibly brought to him now.

The doors to the Palace opened, and three four hundred pound thugs strode into the room triumphantly, each of them was holding a different woman in his arms. The first woman was young and beautiful. A teenager. Septimus felt like vomiting when he realized who she was. 'She's probably come to help me!' he thought, dismayed. 'She's so loyal, and so stupid!' The young woman was struggling against the burly man with all the strength she had.

The second woman was struggling but not nearly as hard. She appeared to be angry, but she had the look of someone who had been beaten and treated horribly. Abused, Septimus would have said. Her cheeks were raw and her lips were cracked and bleeding. Her waist was incredibly small, as though she hadn't eaten in months. Septimus would have guessed she was around thirty, but it was hard to say. Septimus couldn't say anything about the woman's eyes, because she hadn't looked up since she arrived in the room.

The third woman was about the same age as the second. She didn't even try to struggle. She too looked beaten and tired, but maybe even more so than the second girl had been. Septimus felt horrible for her for a moment until he realized who she was.

"Your honor," one of the thugs addressed Merrin in a rough voice, "These are the bitches you wished for?"

"Precisely." Merrin said, smirking. "Ladies," he muttered, a truly horrible smile playing across his lips. "I want something very special from each of you and I'm going to get what I want, even if I end up having to kill you to get my goals accomplished."

The youngest girl started yelling something unintelligible and angry at him and the third woman began to weep. Only the second did nothing. Merrin approached her.

"You've still got strength." He muttered, "But I'll have no trouble fixing that, none whatsoever. Is that clear?" The woman didn't answer him.

Suddenly, the third woman, a redhead, screamed. "I want my children! Give me my children and leave me in peace! My God, where have you taken my babies? I want my babies!"

"Silence!" Merrin bellowed. Then, he reached out and struck the redheaded woman across the face. The woman screamed and recoiled in terror and pain. After that, to everyone's shock, the second woman broke free from the arms of the burly man, and a **thunderflash **shot from her arm, hitting Merrin Meredith directly on his back. It was not a powerful **thunderflash,** and it had only knocked Merrin unconscious, but still, everyone in the room was astounded. At last, the woman raised her eyes. Septimus felt his heart swell with all kinds of emotion. He watched as the woman's eyes met Marcellus's, and Marcellus looked overjoyed. Septimus smiled for what felt like the first time in a century. He was no longer alone.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Septimus Heap. If I did, I think some of you might stop reading it!

Author's Note: Thanks to all those who have read this. I really hope you have liked it and that I haven't bored you guys too much. All right, things get crazy.

Chapter Nineteen

Septimus felt unable to move. There, right in front of him were Jenna Heap, Marcia Overstrand, and Lucy Heap. Septimus could hardly believe his eyes. He was puzzled. He had thought Lucy was one of Merrin's supporters, why were they treating her like a prisoner? And more importantly, what was Jenna doing here? She could get herself killed! She knew it wasn't safe, but she had come anyway. Though he was disappointed he wasn't shocked. It was just the kind of thing Jenna would do. Most shocking, though, was the presence of Marcia. It was undeniably her. Septimus could now make out her face clearly. How was Marcia still alive? A woman's body had been found at the top of the Wizard Tower the day she went missing. Who was that woman? And where was the amulet? Septimus had a thousand questions and he wanted answers.

Jenna was still struggling against the fat thug, who had not loosened his grip on her. She had wandered away from Sarah not long after Beetle had left. She knew it was foolish, but she wanted to help Septimus. It had seemed like the right thing to do. On her way into the Castle, she was taken by surprise by a few of Merrin's thugs. They had thrown her into a cold, dark room for a few hours with two other women, whom she recognized immediately. At first, she had been ecstatic to see Marcia. She couldn't believe she was really alive. Seeing Marcia was almost like seeing a ghost from her past. In some ways, that frightened Jenna very much. But before long, her excitement died down, and she became desperately nervous. She wanted to escape the dark room and fast. She and Marcia had spent all afternoon trying to devise a plan. Lucy had simply sat in the corner and wept. Jenna couldn't help but feel for her, she sounded so pained, so sad. In the end, Marcia and Jenna's escape plans were futile. Jenna had been so frightened all afternoon that she hadn't even asked Marcia what exactly had happened at the top of the Wizard Tower. Now, she wished she had, but it was too late. Jenna just needed to get out of her current situation. She tried once again to pry the burly man's hands from her. "Get off me!" she shrieked. The burly man chuckled, as if she were amusing.

At that moment, another visitor entered the Palace. The doors slammed as he entered the room. Septimus could tell this man was angry. Jenna recognized the man before Septimus did. It was Cliff.

"You!" she shrieked, "You filthy, lying conniving traitor! How dare you show your face here? How dare you?"

Cliff was wearing the same, smug expression the burly man had been wearing earlier, and Jenna hated it. "My dear Queen," he said, "You are no longer entitled to give orders around here. But never fear, my darling, you will still be Queen, but the Castle is getting ready to have its first king."

"I'll never marry you!" Jenna spat, disgusted.

"No, you won't." agreed Cliff in a low voice, "You're going to marry Merrin Meredith at sundown tomorrow."

Jenna became very pale. Sundown? That didn't give her much time. She shuddered at the thought of being Merrin Meredith's wife. Having to wake up and see him every morning wasn't what she would call the good life.

Cliff took pleasure in Jenna's reaction to this information. He was becoming more and more like his father every day. He loved watching people struggle and suffer. "Come now," he began, "it's not so bad. You're going to have a huge wedding, bigger than any you could have had with that stupid blacksmith you were going to marry. We'll take care of him tonight. By this time tomorrow, he'll be dead and you can forget all about him. I have doubt you'll be able to do that. You forgot about Septimus Heap quickly enough."

Jenna turned white and her hands began to shake. She heard Marcia gasp and make a shocked squeaking noise. Jenna couldn't face her. Septimus, too, was mortified. He had never wanted Marcia to know this. In fact, just the idea of her knowing about his affair with Jenna had been one of his biggest nightmares. Now, even if he got the chance to speak with Marcia, she probably wouldn't want to associate with him. He felt wretched.

Marcia's unmistakable voice silenced all the muttering that had begun right after Cliff had begun speaking. "Jenna, it's not true is it? He's not the one who.." Her voice trailed off. She seemed unwilling to say anymore. Jenna cast her eyes downward. Marcia knew the truth in that moment. She felt betrayed. Not only had Jenna lied to her, but it appeared Septimus had as well. Marcia glanced at Jenna, expecting to see some signs of pregnancy by now, but there were none. Marcia's mind came to a conclusion. Jenna had to have lost the baby. It was probably better that way. If Jenna and Septimus weren't mature enough to be honest, they certainly weren't mature enough to be parents.

Marcellus hadn't taken his eyes of Marcia from the moment she had walked into the room. Of course, he had been completely happy at first, but then after a moment, he had become very upset. Marcia looked ill and Marcellus hated to see her looking so miserable. He had to fight a powerful impulse to rush to her side and take her into his arms. She just looked so fragile to him. Marcia would have hated being called fragile and Marcellus knew it, but he didn't really care. Marcia's fragile side was Marcellus's favorite thing about her because she barely ever showed it. Marcia reminded Marcellus of a certain kind of chocolate he had always loved. It was tough to chew on the outside, but the inside was filled with a delicious sweet strawberry filling that had always melted in Marcellus's mouth. Marcia was sweet and delicious on the inside, much like the candy had been.

Marcellus had been so distracted by his thoughts of Marcia, that he hadn't even been listening when Merrin had accused Jenna of having an affair with Septimus. He had completely tuned it out. Marcellus had been imagining what things would be like if he and Marcia could be together. Marcellus knew it sounded crazy, but he really wouldn't mind having children. After he and Marcia had made their bodies considerably younger, he knew it was a possibility, but probably not a big one. Marcia didn't like babies. In any case, Marcellus would think about that later. Marcia was alive! That was all that mattered.

Septimus had been watching this whole scene intensely, and he didn't realize that his **unseen** was starting to wear off. Slowly but surely, certain parts of his body were beginning to appear. First his arms, then his nose and ears, the rest of his face, and eventually, the rest of body.

Marcia saw him first. Septimus cringed. He had thought the whole crowd would see him at once, and possibly try and kill him, but somehow, Marcia seeing him was even worse. When he finally worked up the nerve to make eye contact with her, he was instantly relieved. Some color returned to her cheeks when she laid her eyes upon him and Septimus knew she still loved him. He returned her smile, and still, no one noticed. Most likely because Septimus was standing in the very back of the throne room, which was very large. Septimus noticed Marcia's facial expression though. After a second, he realized that it had changed. Marcia was smirking a little, then, she winked at Septimus. Somehow, Septimus understood this wink. Marcia wanted him to help her. They were going to use **magyk **to get themselves out of this mess.

All the way across the Castle, Misty was making her way toward the Palace. She had been pacing up and down the street when she heard that Cliff had returned. Secretly, she had been thrilled. This was her chance to make up with Cliff and be happy. She was willing to do whatever it took to get him to take her back, even if that meant she was going to have to kill someone to impress him. She would do it. She had stored a knife in her pocket just to be safe. Cliff was worth everything.

On her way to the Palace, Misty nearly collided with Jojo Heap. Misty had no idea it was Jojo, as she had never seen him in her life. But Jojo recognized Misty. Septimus had described her to him at Nicko's wedding. Septimus had also mentioned that Misty was obsessed with Cliff. Jojo knew that could only mean trouble. "Halt!" he shouted, "Are you with them?" Misty knew exactly what Jojo meant by "them" but she kept walking as if she didn't hear him.

"Hey!" he said again, "Hey, I'm talking to you." Mist began to walk faster, trying to get away from this obnoxious boy. Unfortunately for her, however, Jojo was quicker.

He caught up to her in a heartbeat. Misty decided she wasn't in the mood to talk to this strange man. So she did something she hoped would make Cliff proud. In the blink of an eye, she yanked the knife out of her pocket and shoved it into Jojo's middle. Jojo screamed in agony and Misty, pulled the bloody knife out of his side and ran for the Palace. Her heart was thundering in her chest. She had just stabbed a man! She had expected to feel horrible, but instead she felt proud. Cliff would be pleased with her! So, with Jojo's blood still covering it, Misty jammed the knife back into her pocket and made her way onto the Palace Lawn.

When Misty entered the Palace, she was overcome by the scene before her. It was complete madness. People were running left and right. Some were using **magyk **as a weapon while others were using knives, and in the case of the burly men, their bare hands. There were already many bodies strung out all over the floor. Sadly, Merrin's was not among them. Cliff had **revived **him and now Merrin was in the middle of the fight with everyone else.

The craziness in the Palace had begun when Marcia and Septimus had used **magyk **to finish off a few of the burly men, namely the ones holding Jenna and Lucy. After that, the entire room had broken out into an all out battle. Misty scanned the crowd, looking for Cliff.

Cliff was battling Marcia Overstrand. Much like Simon, Cliff was becoming weaker and weaker. Even when Marcia was not at her best, she was still a superior duelist. Marcellus was trying to defeat one of the enormous thugs, but it was harder than it had originally appeared it would be. Marcellus was losing.

Marcia thought fast. She knew that if she took her eyes off Cliff for even a second, it would be enough time for him to hit her with some sort of dangerous curse. But Marcellus could die, and that didn't bear thinking about. She knew what she was going to have to do.

Luckily for Marcia, Septimus saw that she was in a tight position. He had been fighting Merrin Meredith and was not having too much trouble so far. He knew he could probably take on Cliff too and that would give Marcia time to get Marcellus out of danger.

Septimus came up behind Cliff and caught him by surprise. Almost immediately, they began dueling. Marcia smiled for a second. Septimus always knew when he needed to lend a hand. She made her way over to the thug who was beating up Marcellus, and with one short spell, she finished him off. Marcellus was overcome with relief. It had been close. For the first time since the night of the Ball, Marcellus was no more than a few feet from Marcia. "Marcia,…I..I can't believe, oh you…" he knew he was spluttering. Marcia gave him a look which made his stomach flip.

"Marcellus, I'm all right. Truly." Suddenly, Marcia felt self conscious. She knew what she was about to say would sound mushy and wrong, but she couldn't help it. "I missed you." she murmured, "More than you'll ever know. I had no idea you were a prisoner too, I would have tried to find you. I never saw you. He must have separated us on purpose. This whole situation is atrocious. The Castle is being destroyed."

"It won't be, Marcia. The Castle has survived for hundreds of years. It has seen many wars. I have a feeling we will pull through. I have faith that things will become peaceful again. Once they have, I want to ask you something." Marcellus seemed anxious, and Marcia was impatient to hear what he was going to say.

"Oh do tell me, Marcellus! Don't wait until times are peaceful! Waiting for something you want to hear badly is one of the most frustrating things a person can experience." Marcellus smiled. Marcia's impatience was part of her charm. What many would have called rude, Marcellus called adorable.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Marcia. I don't care how you spend it, I want to be there with you by your side always. Losing you made me recognize that I can't imagine my life without you in it. I love you."

Marcia's heart jumped in her chest. She was suddenly giddy. "So you want to marry me?"

Marcellus blushed a deep scarlet. "Something like that."

In one smooth motion, Marcia threw her arms around Marcellus and kissed him like he had never been kissed before. Some people stopped fighting and started watching. One man yelled, "Get a room." but no violence occurred. Most people in the room were still so consumed in their own individual battles that they hadn't even noticed.

Soon, Marcia and Marcellus's sweet moment was interrupted by the sound of Septimus shouting in frustration. Just as he had been about to finish off Cliff, Cliff had vanished right before his eyes. What was worse, Merrin seemed to have disappeared too and Jenna was missing.

"Blast it all!" Septimus said, "I bet Merrin took Jenna somewhere while I was dueling Cliff! Who knows what he's doing to her right now? We've got to find her."

"You're quite right, Septimus." Marcia replied, "but where do you suggest we start looking for Jenna? He's not going to take her somewhere obvious."

"I don't know, Marcia, he's rather stupid, he might."

"Septimus, I hate to tell you this, but he's not nearly as stupid as he once was. He has a few ….nasty tricks up his sleeve." Septimus could hear the way Marcia's voice cracked a little when she said the word "nasty" and it unsettled him. Something told him that Merrin had done dome really peculiar things to Marcia, although he couldn't imagine what.

"What happened?" he asked, trying to keep himself from sounding too worried.

Marcia purposely avoided his question. "Septimus, this is not the time for talking! We've got to save the Castle for God's sake! I have a plan-" Just as Marcia was about to start telling Septimus and Marcellus her plan of attack, she felt someone's presence behind her. She turned around as quickly as she could, just in time to see a knife pointed straight at her. When Septimus saw he was holding the knife, he gasped in horror.

"Misty!" It was indeed Misty. She was covered from head to toe in blood. Some of it was her own, but most of it belonged to poor Lucy Gringe Heap, who hadn't been able to hold her own against Misty's rage. Her body was lying near the center of the room. It was a very gruesome sight.

"Misty," Septimus demanded, "What are you doing? You've gone crazy."

Misty didn't answer. Instead of going for Marcia, she now directed her attention to Septimus. "This is for you Cliff, my darling!" she screamed. With those words, she pounced on Septimus. But both he and Marcia were ready for her. Septimus hit Misty with a stunning curse, but Marcia was so angry that anyone had tried to hurt Septimus, that she struck Misty with a powerful killing curse.

The curses hit Misty simultaneously and needless, to say, she fell to the floor in a lifeless heap. Sadly, many others would join Misty in death during the next twenty-four hour period. The Castle would never be the same again.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Cliff and Misty neither of whom have turned out to be sane. Maybe that's a bad sign!

Author's Note: Thanks , as always to all of my reviewers, especially Lady Wednesday, Iluvcatz, Izanami's. Fury, and Artemisia Thrip who have stuck with this story through pretty much everything. Thanks guys. This chapter is kind of short, but it leads to more important events. Stay tuned.

Chapter Twenty

Jenna was very nervous. When Merrin had stolen her away from the Palace during the fight, Jenna had been sure he was going to kill her. Now, she could see that this wasn't going to be the case. In fact, what she could possibly go through might end up being even worse than death. Merrin had taken Jenna into a tiny house on the outskirts of the Castle. It was a not even a house, more of a room. When Merrin had first pushed Jenna into the room, it had been so dark that she had been unable to make out anything. But after her eyes adjusted to the dark she noticed that the room contained little more than a table, some beaten old chairs, and an old battered double bed. Jenna could see where this was going. She would have to get out of the room and fast.

Merrin spoke, as if interrupting her thoughts. She felt his hot breath on her neck. "I bet you're scared. You don't have to be, I'll treat you well. I have to break you in. I don't want a virgin on my wedding night tomorrow, Jenna. I'll be so bored with one. I've never made it with a virgin before."

"How are you so sure I'm a virgin?" Jenna snapped, "And I highly doubt you've ever 'made it' with anyone. No girl in her right mind would let you touch her! I'd rather die than go to bed with you."

"That's what they all say, but I always manage to make them shimmy out of their bodices by the end of the evening. Anyway, I know you're a virgin, all the Queens are."

Jenna was becoming sick with apprehension. "You must have forced those other women to… Oh God, Merrin you sick bastard!"

Merrin was enjoying the tremble in Jenna's voice. "It's not your business what I did with them. It's in the past, it's over. Now, my focus is on you.'

Jenna felt her stomach lurch. She tried to push the door open, but it wouldn't budge.

"Having trouble, your Highness?" Merrin asked mockingly. Jenna didn't respond. She kept struggling with the door, not believing her horrible luck. Suddenly, she felt Merrin's arms around her waist and pull her toward the bed. Jenna screamed, but Merrin covered her mouth with one hand and with his other her began tearing off her clothing. Jenna continued to struggle but she knew it was futile. Merrin was overpowering her. Eventually, she began to weep in fear and defeat. Merrin snickered a little and whispered. "I knew you'd give in. I expected the crying too. Every girl I've ever done this with has cried, with the exception of Marcia Overstrand, and I've never seen her cry. Ever. She did struggle though, no two ways about that. Cliff put some kind of **darke** spell on her and it worked, she was powerless for a few hours. But even after all we put her through, she still wouldn't tell us where the amulet is. Stubborn bitch. We'll break her though."

Jenna was suddenly full of energy. She pounced off the bed in shock. "You raped Marcia?" It was have a question, have a statement. When Merrin nodded his head proudly, Jenna nearly wretched. Without waiting for Jenna to say anything else, Merrin spoke.

"I also used Simon's old wife, Lucy. I played with her a lot. She didn't fight like Marcia."

Jenna was appalled. "And..her children?"

"Don't worry about them. Now, stop stalling, my Queen, you're going to have fun."

"No! Don't touch me! You're.. oh you're horrible! Marcia's old enough to be your mother!"

"She doesn't look it. But that's not the point! I wanna screw with you!" Merrin pushed the half naked Jenna back onto the bed with a violent shove. Jenna gave one last cry for help. Her hope was fading.

Not far from the house Merrin had taken Jenna to, Beetle and Nicko had just finished fighting a particularly nasty pair of thugs and they were exhausted. Luckily for Jenna, the first possible place Nicko saw as a potential spot to rest was the small house where she was struggling against Merrin. Nicko and Beetle decided to try and regain some energy there. When Nicko tried the door, it wouldn't budge. "Hey, Beetle, I think there's somebody in there. The door is locked."

"Here, lemme try." Beetle tried to push the door, but to no avail. "It's locked." He shook the door handle as hard as he could.

"Shh!" exclaimed Nicko, "Listen, Beetle, there's someone in there! It sounds like someone's screaming. Quick, we've got to figure out how to get in there! Someone's being hurt!"

Beetle recognized the scream. He would have known the voice from a million miles away. "It's Jenna!" he said, "Someone's hurting Jenna."

Nicko heard the voice scream a second time, and he realized Beetle was right. "Oh my God! Beetle, we have to get in there now! I bet you that Merrin freak has got her!" In those moments, Nicko felt a kind of rage over take him. Normally, Nicko and Beetle wouldn't have been strong enough to push a door down, but both of them were so desperate to get to Jenna that together, they pushed down the door without much trouble.

When they arrived in the room, Nicko immediately ran toward the bed and tore Merrin off of Jenna. "Don't you ever touch my sister!" he bellowed. He sounded angrier than Jenna had ever heard him. Jenna could hardly believe that Nicko and Beetle were here. Her prayers had been answered. She watched as Nicko placed punch after punch on Merrin Meredith, who was now doing the screaming. Jenna used this time to make her way over to Beetle.

"Jenna!" Beetle smiled with relief, "Jenna, you're okay. I'm so glad. I was so worried." Before Jenna could respond to Beetle, there was a crashing sound and Merrin Meredith crashed to the floor, his blood was running everywhere.

"Is he..?" asked Jenna, too terrified to look.

Nicko nodded, still a bit dazed. He hadn't set out to kill Merrin but, seeing him on top of his defenseless little sister had been more than Nicko had been able to bear. "I'm so sorry, Jen. I know that was awful for you. Really, I'm sorry we didn't come soon enough to stop him from starting that."

"Nicko, don't beat yourself up! I'm glad you came at all! I was so afraid that no one would ever find me. He hadn't actually done anything that horrible yet." Beetle looked dubious, but Jenna continued. "Honestly, he didn't. You came just in the nick of time."

Beetle was about to argue that finding a man on top of his half naked fiancée on a bed was hardly what he called perfect timing, but Jenna cut him off. "All right you two. I think we need to get back to Septimus and Marcia and help them. Now, all we have to do is finish Cliff and this whole cruel war will be over. We can control the thugs, I'm not worried about them."

"No, Jenna." Nicko said, quickly. "It's too dangerous for you to come with us. I don't want this to happen again. You need to go into the Forest and stay with Mum and Snorri at Galen's. You'll be safe there for now." Jenna was going to protest, but then she remembered the way it had felt to have Merrin completely overpowering her, and she said "All right, Nicko, I'll go with Mum. But please, take care of yourselves, both of you. I love you very much."

"We love you too." The boys said in unison, and then they laughed, but only a little. They still had a job they needed to do.

Septimus was still standing over Misty's body. "Marcia, we killed her. She was only a girl. I know she went a bit crazy there at the end, but she went crazy for love. She did all of this for Cliff. She wasn't a bad girl, she was just barking up the wrong trees."

Marcia nodded and said, "Septimus, she was trying to kill us first, it's not as if we had a choice. Septimus couldn't respond. He looked away from Misty's body and found his eyes drawn to the rest of the room. The floor was covered in a sea of blood. Septimus was dismayed. An atrocious number of people had died and he still couldn't think of a way to get rid of Merrin and Cliff. Then, out of the blue, a thought occurred to Septimus. "Marcia, where's the amulet? If you're okay, you must have it."

Marcia purse her lips."Actually, Septimus, I don't. Let me tell you why. The night of the ball, I had just finished dueling Simon when Merrin and a few of his wretched brutes came into the room. At first, I was sure I was going to die. I was almost completely out of energy, but I managed to gather enough strength to finish off the burly man and **transport **myself to the Palace, where I thought I would find you. But, instead, I ran into some of the thugs. By this time, I had no energy at all and they easily overpowered me. It was disgraceful. I never thought I would be kidnapped by such losers, but I guess this just proves that in life, you can expect the unexpected. One of Merrin's men ripped the amulet off of my neck while I was trying to get away from him, but that man died that night. No one knows where the amulet is. I've been searching for it myself. I know Merrin and Cliff don't have it, but I just wonder who does. The amulet has never been lost before. Never."

Septimus was quiet. This was bad news. Anyone could have the amulet. But, as Septimus was looking back on the day of the ball, another more pressing question entered his mind. "Who was the woman who got killed in the Wizard Tower that day?"

Marcia stiffened. "Syrah Syara." Marcia managed after a moment's pause. "Syrah was so brave. Apparently, she came to the top of the tower to try and help me, but by the time she got to my rooms, I was already gone. Merrin was so frustrated that I had gotten away from him that he took great pleasure in slicing Syrah to bits." Marcia's voice wobbled a little, but she went on, "Merrin spent the first few days I was a prisoner reminding me that I was responsible for Syrah's death. In many ways, I guess I am. But I just.."

Marcellus interrupted. "Marcia, don't blame yourself. Things happen. You couldn't control that situation, it was a random accident." But Marcellus knew that these words were useless. Marcia obviously did hold herself responsible.

Septimus could hardly think. Syrah was dead? He had known she wasn't going to the ball, but she wasn't always the most social person so he hadn't been very surprised. For a moment, when he had still been thinking of attending the ball, he had considered asking her to come with him to help him forget about Jenna. He had eventually decided against it though. It had been years since he and Syrah had really talked and, although he was sure she would have been friendly, he didn't really want to risk an awkward situation. He felt like crying. His childhood crush, his first teenage obsession, was dead. He felt as if a part of him had died as well. In some ways, Septimus was glad Marcia was distracted by thoughts of Syrah. Thinking of Syrah would keep her mind off of his affair with Jenna for the moment. Still though, Syrah's death came to him as complete shock. After all those years as the **Syren's** prisoner, Syrah had only gotten to live four years before she had lost her life attempting to fight off the Castle's enemies. Septimus felt like sobbing. Marcia put her arm around him. For a brief flicker of a second, he was thankful, in spite of his sadness. As horrible as it was, he was glad it was Syrah and not Marcia who was dead.

At that moment, the doors to the room were flung open to reveal Nicko and Beetle, who both looked worn out. "Septimus," cried Nicko, "Merrin is dead."

"What?" Septimus thought he was hearing things. That was too good to be true. "How?"

"Let me tell you what happened. But I want to tell you somewhere safe, some place we can't be heard. Let's go to Galen's. We should be all right there. Jenna, Mum, and Snorri are already in the Forest."

"Jenna?" asked Septimus, amazed and relieved.

"Yes," Beetle said, excitedly, "She okay. We rescued her from-"

"Hush! Not so loud, Beetle." Nicko muttered, "All right, let's go before anyone sees us. I don't really feel like running into Cliff if it's all the same to you guys."

Everyone nodded in agreement and together they made their way into the Forest.

That evening, long after Nicko, Beetle, and Jenna had told everybody else about their encounter with Merrin Meredith, all of the people in the tree house were preparing to sleep. Only Marcia didn't want to think of sleeping. When she slept, she often had nightmares now. Jenna was the only person who knew why. Jenna had noticed the way Marcia had cringed at dinner when she had described what Merrin had almost done to her that very afternoon. Marcellus and Septimus had noticed her cringing, though they couldn't imagine why. When Jenna was getting ready to lie down for the night, she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in, Beetle."

"Um, it's not Beetle. It's me, Septimus. May I come inside?"

Jenna was a bit surprised, but she answered him by saying. "Yes, please, Septimus. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to you, Jen, I think everyone else in the house is asleep now, with the exception of Marcia whose downstairs. I have something important I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Jenna was anxious. Septimus sounded troubled and she knew the news she was getting ready to hear probably wouldn't be good.

"Marcia and I are going back into the Castle to try and finish off Cliff tonight. It's serious business, but I think if we're together, we can handle it. But, I just feel like I owe you a proper good bye if something happens."

"Sep! Don't say things like that! Please, don't go after Cliff, it's too dangerous. You could be killed! Oh Sep, don't go, don't go!" Jenna's eyes welled with tears.

Septimus glanced at Jenna and, for that one moment, he got the same giddy sensation he used to experience months ago when they had been together. "Stay out of trouble, Jen."

"Don't do this." Jenna whispered hoarsely, "Please, don't do it."

"I have to Jenna. It's the only way to save the Castle. Marcia's waiting for me, I have to go. I'll be back, Jen, you'll see me again, I promise."

"Septimus, I love you!" blurted Jenna, not realizing what she was saying. Jenna fell into Septimus's arms and crushed her lips onto his. Septimus reacted. It felt so good holding her.

Finally, Jenna composed herself. She thought of what poor Beetle would have thought of what she had just done with Septimus. "I..I'm" she stutterd.

"Please, don't apologize." Septimus said, "I love you too, Jen. I never really stopped." Then, he left. As soon as he was gone, Jenna burst into a crying fit. Why did her life have to be so complicated?

Across the hall, Marcellus was pensive. Marcia had just left for the Wizard Tower and begged him not to accompany her. Of course, she had Septimus, but still it felt wrong to Marcellus to just let her take her chances. It only took Marcellus a few moments to recognize what he should do. He had promised Marcia that he would always be by her side, and he intended to keep his promise. And so, and half past two in the morning, Marcellus Pye was heading for the Castle.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One 

Cliff was sitting at the top of the Wizard Tower fighting back tears. He couldn't believe Misty was dead. He was tired of pretending like he didn't care about her. He had planned to try and make up with her and encourage her to join his cause, but now, it was too late. He was never going to see Misty as a living being again. It was all because of that stupid Septimus Heap! Cliff was even more determined to kill Septimus.

While Cliff was reliving happier times with Misty, Marcia and Septimus were making their way into the Wizard Tower. Septimus was still shaken by his last encounter with Jenna. He had realized in those moments that he still loved her in every way. He had been trying to convince himself otherwise, but it was useless. He would probably always be in love with Jenna. It was like a disease he couldn't get over.

Marcia was thinking of Marcellus and how she might get to spend the rest of her life with him. She still couldn't believe he had asked her to marry him. Not too many men were actually brave enough to marry Marcia Overstrand. An affair with her was one thing, but marrying her would be an entirely different matter. Despite what he had stated to the contrary, Silas Heap had not been dying to marry Marcia. He didn't really want to be a henpecked husband. Plus, Silas had enjoyed having his children resemble him and with Marcia's dominate genes, there was a high chance that his children would have come out with dark hair and features. Silas had liked the feeling of being in charge out the household and he knew that, if he had married Marcia, she would have been the uncontested leader of their home.

"Marcia," Septimus said, breaking the long silence between the two of them. "I'm just so thankful you're here. I want to pinch you to make sure you're real. I was so depressed, Marcia, I was a horrible ExtraOrdinary."

"I doubt that very much." Marcia replied, "You're like me, Septimus, you make the best of your situations. Jenna's like that too…" Her voice trailed off when she mentioned Jenna's name, as if she was just remembering Septimus and Jenna's affair. "Septimus," she began, her voice stern and severe. Septimus held his breath, he was dreading what Marcia was going to say.

"Septimus, I want to know, were you and Jenna involved with each other or not? I don't want to believe that both of you were lying to me. There's nothing I would hate more than that. I can't understand why you wouldn't tell me something like that. It is always better to be honest, Septimus, the truth always comes out sooner or later anyway." Septimus knew he was caught. Marcia wouldn't believe any of the lies he could tell her now. It was time for him to come clean.

"Marcia, I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd get mad, just like you just did. I didn't want to cause any problems, honestly I didn't. I never wanted to get Jenna pregnant, I just wanted to love her, surely you can understand that. Haven't you ever made a really bad mistake?"

Marcia was silent for a moment. "Yes." She said finally, "Of course, I have, I'm not perfect either, Septimus. But you should have been more careful with Jenna. If you wanted to..become involved with her sexually, you should have gotten married first."

Septimus became angry. "It's not as if you waited, Marcia! I think you and my Dad were messing around from the time you were teens too."

Marcia was shocked. "Septimus! You don't know anything about my personal life! That is so disrespectful that you would assume something like that! I never thought-"

Septimus cut Marcia off. "Marcia, I'm sorry, that was out of line. But my point is, I don't fault you for doing that if you did, and I don't understand why you're faulting me. I fell in love, it's not a crime. You thought you would hate Marcellus, but look, you fell in love with him. You can't help who you fall in love with. I know it looks bad, Jenna is my adopted sister and all that, but in honesty, I don't see her as a sister. She's always been the love of my life from the moment I first laid my eyes upon her, it just took a while for me to know that. Please, Marcia, try to understand that. I can't stop loving her anymore than I can stop loving you."

Marcia paused, taking in everything Septimus had said. "But Septimus, surely you realize that Jenna is engaged to Beetle. The entire Castle knows that. If she were to break her engagement with him, the public would view her as an unfaithful, poor leader. She can't afford that. In a difficult time like this, she needs to appear to be a good Queen. Aside from that, the whole city thinks that you two view each other as siblings. They would consider it incest."

This was what Septimus had been dreading. He knew Marcia was right. "I know," he agreed solemnly. "I will have to have to spend my whole life not having her."

Marcia didn't answer. There wasn't really anything she could add to that. What Septimus had said was probably true.

When Septimus and Marcia entered the Wizard Tower, there were no lights or happy pictures to greet them. Instead, the entire place was covered in darkness. Septimus shivered, though he wasn't cold. The sooner they got rid of Cliff, the better.

When they reached the top floor, both Marcia and Septimus were exhausted. They had had to climb twenty flights of stairs because there wasn't enough **magyk **to keep the stairs working. However, when they reached the top floor, the door recognized both Marcia and Septimus and allowed them to pass. When they arrived in the rooms of the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, they were shocked to find them empty. "Where is that blasted fool?" Marcia muttered, scanning the room for any signs of movement.

"Maybe he's in there." Septimus whispered, gesturing to the little closet room.

Marcia sighed heavily. "I don't think so Septimus. There are a lot of old things in that closet, nothing that would interest Cliff, I'm sure."

Septimus could tell Marcia didn't want him to see the closet. "Marcia, I've seen what's in that room before. You don't need to be ashamed. I love it that you kept my stuff. I don't know if you know it, but it means a lot that you cared enough to keep my things."

Marcia was relieved. "So you don't find it at all..disturbing?"

"Not a bit. But I do have to tell you something. The last time I was in there, I ran into the spirit of Aurelia Kenston, you know that creepy first woman ExtraOrdinary? I'd never seen her ghost before. She showed up in the glass in that closet."

"Aurelia Kenston? In my glass? Why did I never see her? What did she want?"

"Me." Septimus said simply, "She wants to kill me so that I'll help her with some plan of hers. It's crazy. We've got to get rid of her. Marcia, do you think we could get rid of her the same we got rid of Etheldredda?"

"You mean the **bonefyre**? That would work, but do you think Spit Fyre had enough energy to handle it now. He is rather old." Septimus's dragon now lived with Billy Pot. Septimus hadn't had much time to see him lately because of all the craziness that had taken over his life.

"We could burn the mirror." Septimus suggested, "Wouldn't that be the same as burning Etheldredda's portrait?"

Marcia was considering. "It could be. But if it isn't, I'll feel awful. That mirror was my mother's. I don't want to end up destroying it for no reason at all."

"We're going to have to run that risk. Listen, let's get out of her and go and get Spit Fyre. Then, I'll come back up here and get the mirror while you set up a **bonefyre.** It should work."

"No, Septimus, that's dangerous. I don't want you to be in the Tower alone."

"I let you go alone, didn't I? Now, it's time for you to trust me. I'll be all right, Marcia, I promise. Besides, this is the only way we can finish off Aurelia."

Marcia nodded. She wanted to tell Septimus just how proud she was of him at that moment, but she lost her nerve. She didn't want to seem mushy. "All right Septimus, let's go and see if we can get that wretched dragon."

Septimus smiled. He knew Marcia was afraid for him, but she was still willing to support his plan. Marcia was tough, he had to hand it to her.

Marcellus had just finished climbing the stairs to the top of the Wizard Tower and he was looking at the purple door on the top floor. He figured Marcia would be in there, he pushed the door open. Just as he suspected, he heard Marcia's voice. It seemed to be calling his name. When he approached the sound, it got softer and sounded farther away. Marcellus kept going in the direction of the voice until he entered the closet room. As soon as he got into the room, he heard the door slam and lock behind him. His heart sank. Doubtlessly, this was a **darke **trap.

"Did you really think it was Marcia?" the voice laughed, "Honestly, I thought the last alchemist would have more common sense. Or maybe it's true, love really does make people stupider. I don't doubt it. Romance never did much for me. It's a shame someone as attractive as you had to fall for someone as loopy as Marcia Overstrand. That means I'm going to have to kill you, Marcellus. But don't worry, soon Marcia will be dead too and you can finally be together." He voice sounded hysterical with excitement now. Marcellus was afraid.

"Who are you? I won't let you lay a finger on Marcia! Show yourself."

"Done." The woman's voice said. Almost immediately, Aurelia's attractive face came into view. Marcellus gasped. He remembered Aurelia from two hundred years earlier. She had been a horrible ExtraOrdinary. She was a **darke** woman with a love for torturing others.

"Aurelia Kenston!" Marcellus exclaimed. "How did you- What are you doing here?"

"Why shouldn't I be here? Shouldn't a ghost be aloud to visit the places she desires? Marcellus, you've lived over five hundred years, hopefully you know at least something about ghosts by now. Or at least I hope you do, soon you will become one."

Marcellus's blood ran cold. He thought of how heartbroken Marcia would be if something happened to him. This was all so unfair. He had been so close to getting to have Marcia the rest of his life. Why had he been stupid enough to go after her tonight? Suddenly, Marcellus thought of something he could do. It was a long shot, but it was worth a chance.

Marcellus rushed over to the mirror bravely and knocked it to the ground, causing it to shatter. He was hoping that it this action would destroy the soul within in the mirror. To his dismay, however, he heard Aurelia's horrible laugh once more and he knew she was far from gone.

"Poor little Marcellus." She taunted, "I'm not going anywhere! Your final plan has failed! You're finished."

Marcellus's chest felt heavy. He was afraid that Aurelia's words were very true.

Meanwhile, Marcia and Septimus had just managed to get the stubborn Spit Fyre out of his house. Septimus was getting ready to go back to the top of the Tower and get the mirror.

"Septimus, I don't see why you won't let me do a **fetch **spell. It's worth a shot. I still detest the idea of you going up there by yourself."

"Marcia, you know **fetches **don't always work with mirrors. In fact, they usually don't. I have to do this."

Septimus was starting to leave when Marcia said, "Septimus, wait!"

"What is it, Marcia? I'll be okay."

"T..Take care of yourself." Was all Marcia could say. She didn't want to show Septimus how worried she was, though he probably knew. Anyway, why should she worry. Worrying was for people who had no confidence.

"I will." Septimus assured her. With that, he was off to the top of the Tower.

When Septimus arrived upstairs, he heard the sounds of voices coming from the closet rooms. He recognized both of the voices straight off the bat. The first was Aurelia's and the second doubtlessly belonged Marcellus Pye. What was Marcellus doing here? Was he crazy? Why had he provoked Aurelia? Septimus moaned. This was going to be harder than he had originally expected.

He tried to push the door to the closet, but it wouldn't budge. Luckily, Septimus knew how to do a **magyk **unlock that would undo almost any lock in the Wizard Tower. This lock was no different. Much to Septimus's relief, he muttered the spell and the door flung open.

Back in the Wizard Tower Courtyard, Marcia had just managed to get Spit Fyre to **ignite. **It had taken forever and Marcia had become quiet tired of the dragon's stubborn attitude. Marcia had also managed to tread on some on some of the dragon's poo, much to her disgust. Needless to say, Marcia was having a pretty miserable time. To top it all off, she was still extremely worried about Septimus. She had decided to try a** fetch**, even though, as Septimus had so rightly said, they hardly ever worked with mirrors. Marcia knew that if Septimus was having trouble with Aurelia, it was nothing a successful **fetch **couldn't fix. If she could manage to get the mirror into the **bonefyre, **Aurelia would vanish from the known world. Marcia took a deep breath and prepared the **fetch.**

Septimus had just entered the closet room. Marcellus couldn't have been happier to see him. "Septimus!" he said, "Thank God."

"Oh Septimus," Aurelia sneered, "So kind of you to drop by. While you're here, I may as well provide a little..entertainment for you." With these words, Aurelia snapped her fingers at Marcellus. Aurelia **caused **Marcellus to float up into the air for a moment and then, he crashed full force against the wall. There was a loud, cracking sound and Septimus thought he would be sick. He scanned the room for any sign of the mirror, and then he realized there was no mirror. It was broken into pieces.

Aurelia followed Septimus's gaze. "Your friend, Marcellus over there broke this. He though it would rid him of me! Oh, how very wrong the poor bastard was!" Septimus was dismayed. He knew that, in order for the **bonefyre** to work, he would have to gather all the pieces of the broken mirror, even the tiny microscopic ones. It was an impossible task. The only thing that could work would be a **fetch,** but the chances of that working were slim. Septimus rushed over to Marcellus, praying he wasn't dead.

Septimus was in luck. Marcellus had simply broken his leg, but it was a bad break and he was bleeding horribly. It wasn't a pretty sight. "Oh Marcellus," Septimus said quietly, "Why did you do this? You only made things worse."

"I promise you, Septimus, I would never try to make anything worse for you or for Marcia. Especially Marcia." Marcellus grimaced in pain, and then continued. "You've got to get out of her before Aurelia hurts you too. You've still got a chance."

"So do you!" insisted Septimus. "I won't ever leave you."

It was then that Septimus noticed Aurelia. She was about to deliver a final blow to Marcellus and after that, she would surely kill Septimus too. Without thinking about what he was doing, Septimus threw himself in front of Marcellus to protect him.

"Out of my way, you stupid boy! There's no way I'm killing you before I finish him. I have a job to complete."

"I won't stand aside. If you kill him, you're killing me first." Septimus cried defiantly.

Just before Aurelia could respond, something very odd began to occur. The pieces of the mirror all began to come together and form a circle around Aurelia. Then, to the shock and amusement of both Septimus and Marcellus, the pieces shot out of the room and down the hall of the Wizard Tower. Aurelia shot off after them, chasing them down the Wizard Tower staircase. But still she was too late. Septimus knew what was happening.

"Marcellus, it's Marcia's **fetch**! It must be! I don't know how she did it, but she did! We're saved. She's amazing."

Marcellus was still in an enormous amount of pain, but he smiled and said, "You could say that again."

Marcia, meanwhile, was overjoyed. The **fetch** had worked! Aurelia was gone, just like Etheldredda. Marcia felt proud over herself. She had done it again. After letting herself calm down a moment, Marcia entered the Wizard Tower and made her way to the top floor. When she arrived, Septimus was there to greet her at the door.

"Marcia!" he exclaimed, embracing her. "You did it! I really didn't know if that was possible! I'm thrilled."

"Septimus, you're safe. Oh thank goodness, I don't know what- Oh my God! Marcellus!" Marcia shrieked. She had just caught sight of Marcellus lying on the sofa, his bloody leg looking quite horrible.

"Oh Marcellus, my darling!" she said again, rushing to his side. "Your leg is in atrocious shape." Marcia tutted, "What did you come here for? You're so stupid! I love you, but you're stupid! I can't believe you were willing to put yourself in this kind of danger. You could have been killed."

Marcellus grasped Marcia's hand in his. "I promised you I'd always be with you, didn't I? You can't get rid of me."

Marcia leaned down and kissed Marcellus on his forehead. "I can't decide if you are the most fearless man I've ever known or the craziest."

"Probably both." Marcellus said reaching up to touch Marcia's shoulder.

Septimus watched the pair together. It made him mostly happy, but a tad bit upset as well. He would never have this with Jenna and he knew it.

Marcia broke into Septimus's thoughts. "Septimus, I want you to go and get the physic chest now. We need it here."

"No problem." Septimus replied. Just as he was heading for the door, it swung open and Cliff walked in, closely followed by three thugs.

"Sorry to tell you guys," Cliff said in a gruff voice, "But the party's over. By this time in an hour, you'll all be dead."

Septimus groaned to himself. This night had seemed like the longest most nerve wracking night of his life and sadly, it was just about to get longer.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Septimus was beginning to panic. He saw that one of the thugs behind Cliff was carrying a silver pistol, just like the ones the assassins always used. He was worried for himself and Marcia, but he was particularly worried for Marcellus. He knew that, if Cliff attacked Marcellus, Marcellus would not be able to defend himself properly. Septimus sighed. The odds were against them once again.

"Where's the amulet?" Cliff demanded, scanning the room as if he expected to see it hidden underneath some other object in the room. "What have you done with my amulet?"

Marcia responded defiantly. "It is most certainly _not_ your amulet! The Akhu Amulet belongs to no one. It is a symbol of powerful **magyk,** which is something you don't understand, Cliff and you probably never will. Necromancers have a very difficult time respecting anything, even the oldest forms of **magyk. **I highly doubt you are an exception to that."

"Ah Miss Overstrand, this behavior is so typical of you. Even though you are getting ready to die, you're still trying to exhibit your dominance over me. You're trying to act as though you're more intelligent. Let me tell you now, Marcia, my father was twice the Wizard you are and I'm going to introduce the Castle to some real **magyk **in my father's honor. In fact, Miss Overstrand, I'd like to show you some real **magyk **right now. Why wait? It's not as if you're going to be around to see what I do to improve the Castle, is it?" Before Marcia could reply, Cliff hurled a curse directly at Marcellus. There was a terrible silence as the curse struck its target and Marcellus flopped over like a deflated balloon. Both Marcia and Septimus were too shocked to speak. Cliff, for his part, was laughing.

"Miss Overstrand, dear, have you ever heard the expression 'an eye for an eye?' I happen to know that you killed an innocent woman, Misty Banda three nights ago in the Palace and I just figured that, if you're killing innocents, I should have the same privilege, no?"

Marcia felt she might faint. Of course, she tried to remain composed. She didn't want to give Cliff the satisfaction of knowing just how badly he had hurt her. Marcellus had been just about the best thing that had ever happened to Marcia, aside from Septimus, and if Marcellus was truly dead, she didn't know how she was going to cope. "Misty Banda was hardly an innocent woman. She was attempting to murder my apprentice! You've just murdered and innocent man. Marcellus never did anything. Misty Banda was the definition of a murderous bitch." Marcia's voice was becoming hysterical. The loss of Marcellus was finally starting to hit her. Marcia didn't usually use profanity, but now, she didn't care. Her grief was begin to overwhelm her, and she didn't know if she would be able to keep her composure much longer.

What Marcia didn't realize was that she had just insulted the Cliff's beloved, without thinking about it. Cliff's temper was short, much like his father's had been and he was not going to sit around and let Marcia insult Misty. He whistled at the burly man holding the long silver pistol, and the man didn't hesitate to fire it.

"**Begird and Preserve!" **shouted Marcia, and a huge invisible shield cut her and Sepimus off from Cliff and his cronies. Much as it had that horrible day in the Throne room, the bullet bounced off the invisible shield and hit the thug directly in the face. He collapsed to the floor, obviously dead. Cliff gave a moan of exasperation. He knew he would have to wait out Marcia's spell.

Marcia took the time that she and Septimus were protected to run to Marcellus's side. She grasped his hand and kissed it tenderly. When he back was turned to Cliff, her tears started falling. It actually felt good to cry. During Marcia's time as a prisoner, she had not cried once, even when Merrin had taken advantage of her. But now, Marcia was tired of trying to be tough.

Septimus approached her and squeezed her arm affectionately. Marcia smiled gratefully at him, and then turned back to Marcellus. "I loved him, Septimus. You have no idea how much. This is just my luck, any time I love someone, I lose them in some way or another."

"Well, you're not going to lose me." Septimus said confidently, "Let's beat these bastards for Marcellus. We owe him that much."

Marcia sniffled a little. Then, she turned to Marcellus and gave him a full kiss on his still lips. She wasn't sure she could fight yet, but she didn't have a choice. Her vision was still blurry with tears and she was trying her best to clear it.

The second Marcia's spell wore off, Septimus and Marcia hit the final two thugs with **thunderflashes **simultaneously. The men crashed to the floor and joined the thug who had already fallen. Cliff was horrified. It was just him against Marcia and Septimus now and both of them were really, really angry. Cliff realized he couldn't win this fight. He was going to have to talk his way out of it.

Then, to the amazement of everyone in the room, something rolled out of one of dead men's pockets. There was no doubt in anyone's mind what the object was.

"It's the amulet!" Septimus exclaimed, stating the obvious. Marcia didn't answer. She didn't know what the thug had had the amulet, but she didn't care. She wanted to retrieve it before Cliff could. Marcia was in luck. Cliff too stunned to even recognize what Marcia was doing.

"That little traitor!" Cliff screamed. "He had the amulet all this time and he never told anyone! I bet that little son of a bitch was planning to turn on me and have absolute power! That sick bastard!" Cliff kicked the man's body like a spoiled child, and the man's blood oozed out onto Marcia's carpet, much to her dismay. But she was not dismayed long.

Cliff was about to continue his rant when he remembered that he should probably be going after the amulet, not talking about it. But it was too late, Marcia had the amulet tied around her neck once more and she was beaming triumphantly.

"You stupid, stupid , stupid boy! You should see your face right now, it's priceless. You know, Cliff, you look much like your father did before I stole the amulet from him seventeen years ago. You're much like your father, Cliff, all talk and no action. Now, you're going to end up exactly like your father. He was the worst leader the Castle ever had, but at least he was better than you. You couldn't even manage to get the amulet from one of your own followers! You're a pathetic worthless waste." Septimus was getting nervous. He knew Marcia was angry and had a good reason to be, but still, provoking Cliff didn't seem very wise to him.

Septimus was correct. Marcia was making a very dreadful decision. With her critical words, Marcia managed to insult Cliff worse than he had ever been insulted. Suddenly, he felt he could no longer control his fury. He ran at Marcia and tackled her to the ground, which needless to say, caught her off guard. Her head hit the ground very hard, but she didn't lose confidence. She felt blood oozing from her temple, though. It was just a little, but enough to make her feel sick.

Septimus knew he had to do something to help Marcia. Quickly, Septimus cast the same curse upon Cliff that Marcia had cast upon Misty nights before. It was a killing curse. Marcia had told Septimus never to use it unless he was in an emergency situation. He figured this situation counted as an emergency. So even though it wasn't classy, Septimus flung the curse on Cliff.

Immediately, Cliff fell to the on top of Marcia like a limp dish towel. Marcia cringed in disgust and relief. They had finished Cliff. The war was over.

By the next day, news of Marcia and Septimus's triumph over Cliff had spread to every corner of the Castle. People were rejoicing and having parties in the streets. The Heaps who were staying in the tree house threw a huge party for Septimus, but he didn't feel much like celebrating. He was still reflecting on all those who had lost their lives. This victory was extremely bittersweet to Septimus and it became even more so when Jenna and Beetle announced their wedding date. Beetle figured that, now that the war was finished, he and Jenna could finally have the beautiful wedding they and wanted. Jenna too, thought this was a good plan. She hoped that, by marrying Beetle, she could at last push all of her romantic thoughts of Septimus from her head.

Marcia spent much of the day after the final battle with Cliff in her bedroom with the corpse of Marcellus Pye. She couldn't even think of burying him yet. That would make their separation final and Marcia didn't even want to think about that. But she had not touched him once in the last twently-four hours. She knew that if she touched his hand and found it cold and numb, she would sob until her body burst open.

Eventually, though, Marcia couldn't stand not being close to Marcellus. Even if it was just his body, she wanted to be near him, to touch him even if his hands were cold. As she got nearer to him, she noticed that the blood on his leg had dried. Marcia placed her hand against his pale cheek. When she did this, something surprised her. Marcellus's cheeks were not cold at all! Excited, Marcia felt Marcellus's pulse. To her amazement, there was a beat. Marcellus was alive! Marcia didn't know whether she should cry or laugh. Then, an odd thought occurred to her. If Marcellus was only unconscious, why hadn't she been able to hear him breathing during the past day? When Wizards got good enough, they could detect human heartbeats. Marcia had always been able to do it before unless….

Suddenly, it all made sense to Marcia. Cliff had put a **One Day Slumber Spell** on Marcellus! The **One Day Slumber Spell **was very similar to the **darke **killing curse and an inexperienced necromancer like Cliff could easily get two confused. The One Day Slumber Spell also prevented anyone from hearing the person on the curse's heartbeat, which explained why Marcia couldn't hear Marcellus's heart. Marcia was delirious with happiness. She could still have her life with Marcellus. All was right with the world, except for the bloodstains on her carpet, which she should really do something about.

Just as Marcia was contemplating what to do about her carpet, Marcellus began to stir. "Marcellus, Marcellus, it's me, Marcia. Can you hear me?"

Marcellus, nodded a little groggy. But then, he smiled and asked. "Did you finish Cliff?"

"Yes!" Marcia cried, "The conflict is over."

Marcellus was overcome with excitement. "That means that the Castle will return to normal and at last, you and I will be able to be together. Marcia, we can get married."

Marcia felt childish, but she was so happy that she fell into Marcellus's arms and, forgetting for a moment about his wounded leg, climbed on the sofa beside him. She leaned against his shoulder for a moment, still trying to take in all of this news. Marcia's brain was full, but it didn't take her too long to remember that Marcellus's leg was in very bad condition. She ended up spending the rest of the afternoon listening to Marcellus as he told her what order to use the items from the physik chest that would heal him. For once, Marcia didn't mind being bossed around. As long as it was Marcellus, it was fine by her.

Later, after she had cared for Marcellus's leg, the pair sat in companionable silence. Finally, Marcia said "Septimus will be so glad to know you're alive."

"I will be glad to see him too." Marcellus replied, "He is a very brave lad. He will be a wonderful ExtraOrdinary someday." All of a sudden, a thought occurred to Marcia. A solution to a problem she had been thinking about, but she hadn't explained it to anyone.

"Marcellus, you're a genius!" she said, quickly pecking him on the lips. "I've got to find Septimus now."

Marcellus was confused, but he said. "All right, Marcia, but be back soon. I'll miss you." Marcia smiled fondly at Marcellus and left the Tower.

At the same time, Septimus was with Jenna. They were alone walking along a Forest trail. Septimus had wanted to talk to Jenna about their relationship, but so far, he hadn't gathered the courage to mention it. It was clear that Jenna didn't want to talk about it either. She was excited about her wedding in a few weeks and Septimus knew that trying to talk Jenna out of it was futile. This conversation he was having with her in the Forest confirmed his fear. He had really lost his chance with her. He would never reestablish his romantic relationship with Jenna. Even though he knew he should move on, Septimus didn't know if he could. He now understood what Marcia had felt when she had lost Marcellus. Septimus knew that a life without Jenna as a partner would be a very lonely one indeed.


	23. Chapter 23

.

_At every wedding, someone stays home- Dannye Romine Powell _

Chapter Twenty-Three

Septimus was indeed glad to hear that Marcellus Pye was alive. It was a ray of happiness in the middle of his depression about Jenna. When Marcia had told him the good news about Marcellus, Septimus had just returned from a very awkward walk with Jenna. They had barely thought of anything to talk about and Jenna seemed to be deliberately avoiding his eyes when she was speaking to him, as if not looking at him would keep her from having to talk about their affair. Septimus wondered how Jenna could just act like their relationship had never taken place. She had just kissed him three days ago, for God's sake! Septimus knew she hadn't gotten over him that fast.

Just before the Heap in the treehouse were about to have dinner, Marcia pulled Septimus aside and told him she wanted to talk to him by himself sometime in the near future. Later that evening, long after Marcia had returned to the Wizard Tower, Septimus was still thinking about what Marcia had said. What had been so important that Marcia couldn't say it in front of the other Heaps? Septimus was puzzled and he spent much of the night guessing what Marcia's news might be. None of his guesses really made sense to him. By morning, Septimus decided that he wasn't sure he wanted to hear what Marcia wanted to say. With his luck, it was likely to be more bad news. Septimus didn't think he could handle anymore of that now.

Breakfast in the forest that morning actually turned out to be quite an affair. This was mainly because the tree house had received a surprise visitor. Well, three surprise visitors really. It was Aunt Zelda and Simon's twins. Sarah Heap was ecstatic. She had thought the twins were surely dead, but as it turned out, Aunt Zelda had been keeping them. She had found them being held against their will by a group of thugs in the Marram Marshes, and Aunt Zelda had managed to free them. She had been keeping them ever since. Under Aunt Zelda's care, the boys had grown to be healthy and beautiful. Aunt Zelda had a way of healing anything injured that got in her way. Once, long ago, she had healed Septimus as well after his horrible years in the young army. But in any case, the Heaps were glad to have the company of Simon's boys. Jenna especially spent a lot of time with them. She knew that after she married, children would come before she knew it. She wanted to have a little experience at least.

Septimus was not very interested in his young nephews. Sure, he was glad they were alive, but he still didn't know how to react to them. They were Simon's children, after all.

It didn't take Septimus long to grow weary of leaving with the other Heaps at Galen's. All they did was talk of Jenna's wedding and secretly mourn Jojo and Silas, and in Sarah's case, Simon too. Septimus hated this silent mourning. He wanted to yell at his family, to tell them to admit their feelings, to talk about their loss. Septimus recognized that this wasn't fair. His family members were just trying to get on with their lives. But maybe that was the trouble, Septimus didn't really want to move on with his life, he wanted things to go back to the way they had been before the war. He hadn't realized then just how good things had been. He had had a healthy, happy family, with the exception of Simon who had been gone for years anyway and the only person who really missed him was Sarah. Even Marcia had seemed more content before the war had occurred. Sometimes, Septimus wanted to ask her what had happened during her time as a prisoner, but every time he tried, he lost his nerve. It seemed too personal. Besides, Septimus knew what **darke **men did to their women prisoners. It was dreadful. Septimus shuddered at the thought of anything remotely like that happening to Marcia. It was appalling. But the thing Septimus had taken for granted the most before the fighting had begun was Jenna. Now, he had lost her for certain. In a few short weeks now, she would be his best friend's bride. It was getting harder and harder for Septimus to tolerate life in the Castle. Everywhere he went, memories struck his head and filled it with thoughts of happier times. Septimus knew that even the Castle had managed to defeat its enemies, its residents were still licking their wounds. The city itself would never be exactly the same. It could be a good place again, but it would take a little work. He hoped Marcia and Jenna were up for the challenge of fixing it. It wasn't going to be easy.

Eventually, Aunt Zelda announced that she was returning to Keeper's Cottage and that she was taking the twins with her. All of the Heaps had agreed that Aunt Zelda was a good choice to have custody of the boys for now. She didn't have anyone else living with her and she would be able to give them the attention they needed. The morning after Aunt Zelda left, Septimus left too. Only, no one knew where Septimus had gone. Sarah was in a complete panic. Deep down, she knew nothing had happened to Septimus, but it still unsettled her that he had just left. Something was obviously bothering him. He had only left like this one time before and that had been before the Castle Ball months ago.

Of course, Jenna and Marcia were worried too when the news reached them, but neither were surprised. They both knew about Septimus's attachment to Jenna and figured that it probably had something to do with her upcoming wedding. They were not mistaken. Marcia was upset because she had really had an important matter to discuss with Septimus and now he was gone. She knew she could do a **find** and locate Septimus, but she didn't feel like that was the right thing to do at all. Septimus had obviously left because something was bothering him and Marcia wanted to give him time to come back to himself. As hard as it was for her to do it, Marcia knew she should give Septimus some space. She spent her days with Marcellus who was becoming stronger and stronger all the time. It made Marcia happy to see him healthy once more. She couldn't imagine what her life would have been with him. She would have kept going, but it would have been incredibly hard. She knew that she was lucky. She didn't have to try to move on past Marcellus, she got to be with him. Septimus, on the other hand, was having to get over Jenna. Marcia knew that was hard. She had already done it with Silas, but that hadn't even been that horrible. After all, she had broken things off with Silas, not the other way around. Marcia felt slightly embarrassed looking back on her affair with Silas. She had succeeded in breaking her own heart. It made her feel more than slightly stupid. However, now, she was glad she had had the courage to finish things with him. Had she not, she probably would have become his wife and never even gotten a chance to be with Marcellus. Even worse, Septimus wouldn't exist. Marcia grimaced at that thought. The two people she loved most never would have been part of her life had she remained involved with Silas Heap. 'Well,' she thought to herself, 'things do have a habit of working out, eventually.'

Septimus was staying in the Port once more. He didn't know how long he was going to stay there, but he didn't really care. He was away from everyone else and it actually felt good. He was somewhat relieved to be away from them all. Of course, he still dreamed of them late at night, whenever he could make himself sleep. One night, he had yelled Jenna's name so loudly that the woman he ran the inn where he was renting a room came up the stairs to check on him. It had been humiliating and Septimus had not really known what to say other than that he was fine and that the kind woman could return to her own bedroom. Septimus feared waking up from his dreams sometimes. Jenna was so close in them and not just Jenna. The Castle in his dreams was exactly how the Castle had been before the war, successful and full of life. Septimus had a difficult time awaking from these dreams, it was painful. He didn't know how much longer he could go on like this. Time passed, and Septimus grew more and more depressed. Septimus was still in the Port two nights before the wedding was to be held. He knew the Queen's wedding was a grand affair and that the people in the Castle were probably already partying. He wondered how Jenna was taking being the center of all that attention. He knew she would pretend to like it, but in all honesty, Jenna didn't like the spotlight on her. She wasn't like Marcia, who lived to be noticed and admired in many ways. Jenna was lacking a certain vanity that usually accompanied female leaders. But this modesty was something many citizens already liked about this new Queen. Many people had become fed up with Marcia's haughty personality and viewed Jenna like a breath of fresh air.

Back at the Castle, Jenna was preparing for her wedding. In the past few days, the festivities had been endless. She had hardly had time to be alone with Beetle at all. In the past few days, Septimus had crossed Jenna's mind a few times, but not enough times to satisfy him. She was actually looking forward to marrying Beetle and beginning at new life as his partner, his wife. It was an exciting idea. It was difficult for Jenna to believe that a few months earlier, she had detested the idea of marrying anyone and yet, now, here she was, getting ready to walk down the aisle. It was really rather strange. Jenna's biological father, Milo Banda, was coming for the wedding celebration and he would be giving Jenna away. Even though Jenna was glad Milo would be able to do this, she was secretly sorry that Silas would not be there to see the big day. She would have forgiven him for what he had done just before he died. She hated that her last conversation with the man she considered to be her father was an argument. She hadn't spoken to him since Septimus's graduation and she missed him terribly. She didn't know where to go looking for his ghost either because she wasn't sure exactly where he had died. Jenna knew that ghosts had to spend the first year and a day of their ghost hood in the place where they had become one and Jenna didn't know exactly where Silas had died. Besides, she had heard that Silas had had a rather gruesome death and she was just a little scared to see what his ghost would look like. She wanted to remember her jolly, happy father the way he had been before his death.

Naturally, the loss of Jojo was hard on Jenna as well. She had rather hoped that all of her brothers aside from Simon would be at her wedding, but she now knew that this wouldn't be the case. It was hard to Jenna to even think about all she had lost sometimes. She knew there were some people who had lost even more than she had and that was hard to think about. Jenna also felt horrible about Septimus. She knew things were working out for the better. Society never would have accepted Septimus and Jenna together. Aside from that, Jenna knew that she now loved Beetle every bit as much as she loved Septimus. What was hard was, she loved them both the same, but she knew who she had to pick. She felt terrible about hurting Septimus, but she had a feeling things would be better this way. However, that didn't mean she didn't miss him. She still loved him in every way possible. She hoped and prayed that he would forgive her soon. Her wedding just wouldn't be the same without him.

When the day of Jenna's wedding finally arrived, Jenna could hardly contain her excitement. Even with all the horrible sadness that had recently filled her life, Jenna couldn't have been more content on this day. She spent the morning with Snorri and a few other young women who were friends of Jenna's. They spent all morning trying to make Jenna as lovely as they possibly could and they succeeded without a doubt. By six o'clock, the hour Jenna was to be wed, she looked impossibly glamorous. Her cheeks were a delicate pink color that brought out the color in her deep, violet eyes and her long dark hair fell gracefully around her shoulders and her long, elegant white dress hugged every curve of her body. She looked stunningly beautiful. Suddenly, Jenna was glad Septimus wasn't there.

When at last the moment for Jenna to marry arrived, she gladly took Milo's arm and walked into a room full of the Castle citizens. Her people. As she walked along the aisle, she scanned the room for the other Heaps. Sarah was not hard to spot. She was in the front of the room, bawling her eyes out. With joy, no doubt. Beside her were Nicko, Snorri, and the rest of her brothers all of whom were looking upon her with adoration. Jenna gave them a winning smile, it felt wonderful to be loved. Then, she gave her attention to Beetle.

Beetle had been very, very nervous about the wedding until this moment. Now, he was terrified. Jenna was so gorgeous, Beetle didn't want to disappoint her by messing up his vows. He was so astounded by Jenna's appearance that he was too distracted to notice that the ceremony had begun.

Timothy, Sarah's dear friend who had wed Nicko and Snorri, broke into Beetle's daydreaming.

"Who gives this woman, our wonderful Queen, up for marriage?"

"Her family and I." Milo replied. Jenna noticed that he had tears in his eyes as he spoke. He gently kissed her cheek and then leaned into her ear and whispered, "You look so much like your mother today. Cerys would be proud. I hope you know how proud I am of you, my dear."

Jenna smiled and squeezed Milo's hand. "Thank you, father."

Then, she turned to face Beetle, who looked adorably nervous. She grinned at him, and Timothy began saying the words that almost everyone in the room knew by heart. "Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today.." Jenna could hear her heart pounding in her chest as Timothy spoke. She was really doing it. She was really getting married to Beetle. This was the real thing. She sighed, vowing to savor every minute of this happy day.

Hours later, Jenna was still deliriously happy. She and Beetle had spent the entire evening waltzing the night away under the open stars in one of the Palace gardens where the reception was being held. Everyone was having a good time. Marcellus Pye was particularly enjoying himself. He had spent every second of the evening with Marcia Overstrand, doing what his mother would have called "naughty behavior." He and Marcia had managed to sneak off and be alone a few times during the reception and Marcellus had heartily enjoyed every minute of his time alone with Marcia. At one point during the night, Marcia had snuck off to the restroom and Marcellus had followed her. He knew a ladies room was not the sort of place a fellow such as himself should be seen, but he had run the risk anyway. Needless to say, when a pretty young wedding guest came into the room, she was completely shocked and disturbed to found the ExtraOrdinary Wizard and the last alchemist kissing passionately beside the sink. Marcia had blushed a little told the girl to leave immediately. The girl did as she was told, no one said no to Marcia. As the girl was leaving, Marcia did a **forget **spell on her and the kind young lady forgot all of the wild scene she had just witnessed.

Later that night, after Marcellus had returned to Snake Slipway, the Heaps had returned to Galen's, and Marcia had made her way back to the Tower, Jenna and Beetle finished thanking their guests and retreated upstairs to the Palace's luxurious master bedroom where Jenna had never slept before. There, on those sheets of fine silk, Beetle made love to Jenna for the rest of the night and all the remaining thoughts she may have had about Septimus drained from her mind.

Even though Jenna wasn't thinking of Septimus, Marcia Overstrand most certainly was. She knew Jenna had hurt Septimus, but she had never expected him to miss her wedding. She was surprised that no one at the wedding had asked about him. Almost everyone had noticed how close Jenna and Septimus were. Marcia realized that she had waited long enough. She was going to have to **find **Septimus. She needed to speak with him anyway.

Septimus was staring out the window of his room at the inn. He could see the entire Port from where he was and, although it was a crazy city, Septimus still found it very pretty at night. He had felt numb all day. He knew that by now, Jenna and Beetle were most certainly married. He couldn't even explain how he felt about that. He hated to think about what they might be doing right now. He was more than envious of Beetle. He knew it was wrong but he was downright jealous. He couldn't help it. Finally, Septimus decided that, if Jenna was going to have a little fun tonight, he didn't see why he couldn't. Without really thinking about his decision, Septimus headed for one of the popular taverns in town and drank more ale than he had ever imagined he would drink. It helped him to forget. He suddenly had confidence. He was jumped onto a table in the tavern and screamed for joy. The town drunk joined him and they pranced around in circles, laughing like drunken fools.

Septimus was just beginning another round of ale when he heard someone calling his name. The voice sounded absolutely revolted, and even when he was completely intoxicated, Septimus would have known it anywhere. It belonged to Marcia Overstrand. Septimus moaned and grabbed his head. This wasn't going to be fun. He was going to have some serious explaining to do.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

"I just don't believe you!" Marcia was shouting, "I can't believe you would embarrass me like that, Septimus! I never thought I would have to witness something like that! You missed Jenna's wedding to do this? You're so selfish! I don't know what in the world has gotten into you, but it has to stop now. Is that clear?" Septimus was sitting on his bed, trying to block out Marcia. His head was absolutely killing him. When Marcia had found him in the Tavern, she had literally had to drag him back to the inn where he was staying, much to the amusement of the other men who had been drinking. For once, Septimus didn't really care what Marcia was saying, he just wanted to sleep. He knew that this was his reaction to the large amount of liquor he had consumed. But the only things on his mind was his headache and Jenna's wedding. So Septimus tuned out most of Marcia's rant. Eventually, though, the sound of Marcia's voice changed, and it occurred to Septimus that she was asking him a question.

"Septimus, are you even listening to me?" she asked. Septimus immediately felt guilty. Marcia looked annoyed, of course, but also, she appeared to be a bit hurt. Septimus knew Marcia hated being ignored, most of all by her apprentice.

"I'm sorry, Marcia." Septimus said feebly. His tongue felt heavy and it was hard for him to speak.

Marcia sighed. "Septimus, I just thought you were better than this. This is something..this is something your father would have done. You've disappointed me, Septimus, very much. Alcohol isn't going to solve your problems."

"I know, I know, but Marcia, you don't get it. Maybe I am like my dad. You broke up with my dad the same way Jenna broke up with me, you've never been dumped." Marcia laughed. "What's so funny?" Septimus's head felt as though it was being hit by a hammer over and over again.

"Septimus, you're wrong. You think the only man I ever did anything with was Silas? All right, so I wasn't one of the floozies running around with a different guy every night, but I had my fair share of male company. Yes, Septimus, I was dumped, more than once. But I have Marcellus now, and someday, you'll meet someone too, I'm sure of it."

Septimus was suddenly curious. "Marcia, what was the wedding like?"

Marcia didn't see any reason to lie. "Actually, it was lovely. You would have liked it. I still think you should have gone. But listen, I didn't come here to talk to you about Jenna."

"Then why are you here?" Septimus demanded, his head was about to murder him.

"Septimus, unless you lose your attitude right now, I'm not even going to try to talk to you. Oh and by the way, you look atrocious. Why are you dressed like some kind of a common peasant? It's completely unbecoming."

"Marcia, I don't care what you think of my appearance, I just don't. If you came here to bitch at me, then just go home."

"Septimus! I never taught you to speak like that. How dare you talk to anyone like that, let alone me. I won't tolerate it." Marcia was mortified. It was becoming harder and harder to believe she was talking to sweet Septimus, and not Silas instead. Suddenly, to Marcia's horror, Septimus broke into a fit of angry tears.

"I can't do this, Marcia! I can't carry on with life. This is never the life I wanted to live, the war ruined everything. You have no idea what it was like to try and run the Castle during that time. It was miserable! I'm not a good leader like you are, so I did terribly. I think before long, the whole city was resenting me. If you had truly been dead, Marcia, we never would have won. You saved the Castle, you always do. I was just your helper, your assistant! I am so tired of just being your assistant. No wonder Jenna doesn't love me, who could love a loser like me? I want to be somebody. I love you, Marcia, but I know I am not making you proud of me. I want to show you what I'm made of. I'm ashamed, Marcia, I'm ashamed of myself."

Septimus was bawling. Marcia had never seen him show this much feeling in all of the seven years he was her apprentice. Marcia sat down beside him on the bed and hugged him to her chest as though he were still a small child. After a moment, Septimus's sobbing quieted to slight sniffles and Marcia spoke. "Septimus, Septimus, I want you to stop this nonsense this very moment. You have no reason to be ashamed of yourself, no reason at all. You couldn't control what was happening to the Castle. It was a great tragedy for so many people, but it was not a tragedy anyone could have prevented unfortunately. We can't always control bad things, no matter how much we want to. Septimus, when I was Merrin's prisoner, he did some very horrible things to me. He used my body as a source of..entertainment. But there was nothing I could do about it. So I have-"

"You mean Merrin raped you?" Septimus thought he might vomit, his face was changing to a dark red color. "Oh, I wish Merrin was still out there so I could kill him! I want to kill him again! The stupid weak bastard!"

"Septimus, that's enough. I just wanted to tell you that you weren't the only one who had trouble fighting the **darke **men. I don't intend to say anything more about what Merrin did, I just thought you deserved to know. But that's still not why I am here."

Septimus, still fuming about Merrin, answered impatiently. "Then why are you here?"

"I wanted to give you this." Marcia carefully untied the Akhu Amulet from around her neck and held it out for Septimus to take.

Septimus stared at her not comprehending. "Marcia, what are you doing?"

"Septimus, Marcellus and I had a very serious discussion last night. I finally figured out what I want to do with the rest of my life. I want to be with Marcellus, no matter what it takes. But I have a feeling that, if I marry him, I won't be even remotely serious about my profession anymore. More than anything, I want the Castle to have a serious, studious ExtraOrdinary and surely you remember that every ExtraOrdinary who ever married while he or she still held the position ended up being a dreadful leader. I am afraid that when and ExtraOrdinary Wizard falls for someone, they're not really concentrating on what's good for the Castle anymore. Instead, they worry about making the person they are in love with happy. Septimus, I think I am to the point where I am thinking more about Marcellus than I am about what's good for the Castle. Therefore, it is selfish for me to remain ExtraOrdinary Wizard. The ExtraOrdinary should be concerned for the Castle above all other things. Septimus, I can't think of someone more qualified to take my place. I taught you everything I know during the seven years you were my apprentice and someday, you're going to make a wonderful teacher too. Septimus, I have never been more proud of you than I have been this year. You ran the Castle and kept it alive while I was a prisoner. I don't see why you don't feel like you can run the Castle now. You'll be every bit as good as I have been, if not better. You're the seventh son of the seventh son, Septimus. That counts for something you know." Marcia finished her long monologue and then asked, "Septimus, the amulet's not going to bite you for God's sake, just take it."

Septimus was silent. At last, he said, "I can't take it, Marcia, it's yours. You're a great ExtraOrdinary, better than I could ever be. I still think you'll be good, even if you marry Marcellus. Besides, you always wanted to be ExtraOrdinary, it was your life's ambition, I remember you telling me that."

"Septimus, you're right, it was my life's ambition at the time, but it's not really what I want anymore. You have to trust me. I'm being honest. I'd rather retire and be with Marcellus. That's what I want now. The other thing I really want to see is my apprentice becoming ExtraOrdinary Wizard so stop being stubborn and just accept my offer." Septimus heard a familiar hint of impatience in Marcia's tone of voice and he smiled, but only a little.

"Marcia, are you positive this is what you want? Where are you and Marcellus going to live if I take this job?"

"Marcellus had been looking for a place on the Sargasso Sea, but he's not having a lot of luck. For now, we've found a place we can rent."

"Wait!" Septimus exclaimed, "You mean you guys found a place to live and you didn't tell me?" His head was beginning to throb again. Marcia looked uncomfortable.

"Septimus, we only confirmed that we would rent the place just so that someone else wouldn't take it while we were waiting for your reply to my question. I think I know you well enough to know what your answer is going to be. I've never known you to back away from a challenge, you're like me."

Septimus paused, considering his options. If he became ExtraOrdinary, it would add a whole new level of stress to his life, but it might keep him busy enough to keep his mind of Jenna for a while. If he refused Marcia's offer, it would be like telling her that she couldn't marry Marcellus. Realistically, Septimus knew Marcia was right. She couldn't be a good wife to Marcellus and a decent ExtraOrdinary. Right then and there, Septimus knew what his response to Marcia's question would have to be. Refusing her offer would be downright cruel to both Marcellus and Marcia, and besides, it would make him feel like a wimpy coward who was afraid to try something new. Septimus was not wimpy.

"Yes, Marcia, I would like to be ExtraOrdinary Wizard, I want to try."

Marcia was ecstatic. "Oh, I knew you would say yes." With these words, Marcia removed the amulet from her neck for the last time and handed it to Septimus. "It's your turn now." She whispered. Then, she planted a quick kiss on Septimus's cheek and headed for the door to his room. On her way out, Septimus called her name. He still had one last question for her.

"Marcia, aren't you going to come back to the Wizard Tower to get your things? I don't know what I am going to do with all of you shoes."

"I already packed them. Marcellus is packing his things too. Some nice old man bought his house on Snake Slipway. I had a lot of confidence in your answer Septimus, I knew you wouldn't let me down. You never have."

Septimus was a bit lost for words. "Marcia, I promise I'll come visit you as much as I can. I don't know if I can stand not seeing you. You're a huge part of my life. I am going to feel like I have an empty hole inside of me if you leave me."

"Septimus, even if I am not with you physically, I will never leave you. I'll always be there for you if you need someone, but I've already taught you almost everything I can. Now, you get to apply it. I'll be watching you."

Septimus cast his eyes to the ground, trying to keep himself from crying once more. He had a feeling it would be a while before he saw Marcia again.

"I love you, Septimus. You'll be great, I know it." Septimus noticed that Marcia's eyes were welling up, but only a little. Septimus tried to choke out, "I love you too" but the words didn't come. Marcia cast one last smile at Septimus and then she left. As Septimus watched her leave, a strange thought occurred to him. Marcia Overstrand had given up her chance to the center of attention, the envy of all who knew her, just to be with Marcellus. Septimus smirked. The world was truly becoming a queer place if Marcia was choosing another person's company over fame and success.

Three weeks later, Septimus had returned to the Castle and established himself in the Wizard Tower. He was getting used to being in charge and, although it was stressful, he was rather enjoying it. He hoped Marcia was having a good time wherever she was. She and Marcellus might even be married by now. Septimus had gotten the impression that Marcellus had wanted a tiny exotic wedding and he had probably gotten what he had wanted. Septimus didn't know if Marcellus and Marcia were travelling or if they had ended up staying by the Sargasso Sea, but in any case, it didn't matter. Septimus wasn't going to try and contact Marcia, he was going to wait and let her contact him. In the meantime, Septimus had some serious apologies to make. He had a particularly big one to make to Jenna for missing her wedding. He could tell she had been bothered by his absence because she had barely spoken to him since he returned to the Castle. All of the other residents, including Beetle, had been thrilled to have Septimus back and to see him assume a position of such great power. No Heap had ever been the ExtraOrdinary and his family was unbelievably proud. Now, if he could just set things straight with Jenna, his life would be back on track.

So one morning, nearly a month after he had come home, Septimus Heap was at the Palace, asking to see the Queen. Septimus was nervous, but he knew he was doing the right thing. He was going to have to be completely honest with Jenna to get her to forgive him for missing her wedding, but he now felt that he was finally ready to tell her why he had left. His talk with Jenna would just be another challenge for him to handle, but Septimus could do challenges. Marcia had been quite right. Septimus was discovering he rather liked challenges after all.

**Author's Note Two: Okay, hang in there guys. Proximus est Finis(the end is near). Thanks to all who have supported this story so far. We've only got one chapter left.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Marcellus and Marcia were married not even a week after Marcia handed the amulet over to Septimus and allowed him to take over her position as ExtraOrdinary Wizard. They rented a small home by the Sargasso Sea and planned to stay there at least for the start of their marriage. Marcia had immediately decorated the house to her liking and Marcellus had had no qualms about that. Marcellus didn't mind anything Marcia picked out so long as it made her happy. There were days when Marcellus would awake before his wife and look at her lying beside him. It was those moments that he loved her most. There was something so innocent about Marcia when she was sleeping, so different from the side of herself that she showed the world. Marcellus was aware that most people had thought him mad for actually wanting to marry Marcia Overstrand, but none of them knew her like he did. In Marcellus's eyes, Marcia was very nearly an angel. She wasn't perfect and he acknowledged it, but that was part of her charm. Marcia was his wife, his angel. Sometimes, when he was extremely lucky, he would catch Marcia muttering something or another in her sleep and whenever she did so, it was usually about him. Marcellus couldn't help but feel delighted when she whispered something about him, occasionally, she whispered that she loved him. Somehow, these words whispered in her subconscious confirmed her love for him in a way that her conscious conformations could not. Not that Marcellus doubted Marcia felt for him, hardly that. It was just that, knowing she dreamt about him also, knowing she was as taken with him as he was with her, if that was possible, made him feel even happier. The first time she had whispered those words, "I love you, Marcellus," while she had been asleep had occurred two nights after their wedding. Marcia had been lying in Marcellus's arms. The sound of her voice, scarcely above a murmur, had awoken him from his reverie. It had taken him a second or so to realize that she was dreaming. Although he knew she wouldn't notice it, Marcellus had lightly kissed the top of her head in response to her unconscious confession. He knew it would be cruel to wake Marcia at such an early hour. They had been up late the past two nights talking and, eventually, making love. It goes without saying that that was blissful for Marcellus. He felt as though Marcia was really showing him everything, sharing every part of herself with him which of course, she was. And, he had to admit, he did love her body. He loved the sensation of peacefulness that came over him whenever she was lying in his arms. Marcellus's feelings for Marcia often made him dizzy they were so powerful. She didn't realize the little things she did that just won him over time and time again. How she pronounced certain words, certain hand gestures. Often, it was hard to believe she was truly his. He was lucky.  
One day, three months or so after they married, Marcia was, for the first time since they had married, in a terrible mood. Marcellus had awoken to sound of Marcia bickering about something or other. He couldn't even quite make out what she was talking about, seeing as he had just woken up and, when he asked what was troubling her, she had accused him of not listening to her. When Marcellus had insisted that he always listened to her, Marcia had rolled her eyes, those glittering emerald eyes, and stormed off into another room. Marcellus had felt an uncomfortable pit in his stomach for the rest of the day. He hated seeing Marcia unhappy, even a little bit. As much as he wanted to ask what was bothering her, he knew it would be wiser to leave her alone until she cooled down. That was just how Marcia was. Well, Marcellus made it until lunch without going to see what she was up to. He knew he had gotten spoiled. It was pathetic if he couldn't even go half a day without talking to his wife. He found Marcia in the bathroom, retching. "Marcia!" he had exclaimed, before he could stop himself. "Marcia, when did you get this sick? Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you."  
Marcia looked incredibly humiliated. Marcellus, in spite of the situation, was amused. Even now, when she was ill, she was worried about her pride. She had been determined to keep Marcellus from knowing she wasn't feeling well. "Marcia," he sighed, "it's just me. You don't have to impress anyone. Go lie down. I'll try and see what's causing this." She didn't say anything, but she squeezed his hand which Marcellus took as a "thank you." It was good enough for him. He kissed her cheek…and then the side of her neck. Eventually, he worked his way down to the top of her bosom.  
"Marcellus," Marcia muttered, "I could be contagious."  
Marcellus stopped. "Right, right, of course." He said. Then, as Marcia was walking toward the bedroom, a very odd thought fell into Marcellus's mind. "Um, Marcia," he began, but then he stopped.  
"What?" Marcia snapped, her voice a little irritable.  
"Nothing. Just go and lie down." Marcia sighed heavily, but she did as she was told. As soon as she was gone, Marcellus went through his physik chest and fished out a number of medicines, one of which was a pregnancy test. Marcellus knew Marcia wouldn't, but he secretly wished it would come back positive. Marcellus definitely wanted a family, which was something he had ever had a chance to have and he knew it was a possibility that Marcia was pregnant. They hadn't been as careful as they probably should have been and they had made love numerous times.  
Marcellus entered the bedroom and saw his wife looking somewhat suspicious in his direction. Marcellus took a deep breath and began. "Marcia, before I give you any type of flu medicine, I want you to do something for me." He held out the pregnancy test. "I need you to go to the bathroom and-"  
"Pee on it." Marcia finished for him. Her face grew pale. For the first time, she realized what Marcellus had been thinking and she was a little afraid. Marcellus nodded. Marcia still looked puzzled. "But it's not possible is it?"  
"You drank from the eternal youth tincture, Marcia. Technically, you could be having children until the day you die now. It is…entirely possible." Marcia let out a small groan, but she pulled herself off the bed and took the test from her husband's hand.  
"I'll back in a moment, Marcellus." she said, sounding more confident then she felt.  
"Um Marcia," Marcellus said, "if it turns red you're, um, expecting."  
Marcia shivered a little, but she shook her head, indicating that she understood him. Then, she was gone, leaving Marcellus to wait and speculate the outcome.

He didn't have to wait long. Within moments, Marcia had returned. She was visibly shaking. Marcellus rushed over to her. "Marcia, Marcia, what is it? Are you?" his voice trailed off. He already knew the answer.  
"Yes." Marcia said, almost inaudibly. "Yes, I am. Marcellus, we should have paid more attention, we should have been more careful. I'm so-"  
Marcellus silenced her by pressing his lips to hers, which distracted her, but only momentarily. "You're not at all bothered by this?" Marcia demanded. "We're not ready to do this! We're not ready to be parents!" Marcellus put a finger to her lips.  
"Marcia, I have to disagree. I think we're quite ready. We have a place we can live, we love each other, we can pay for it, I don't really see what is terrible about this situation. I'm not going to lie, I'm very happy." As if to emphasize his point, Marcellus ran his hand across Marcia's abdomen. "Just think, our child is in there. I can't wait. I wonder if it's a boy or a girl. Either way, we know what he or she is going to look like, I mean, look at us." Marcellus gestured to Marcia's wavy dark hair and then gazed at his own in the mirror across from the couple's bed.  
Marcia still seemed uncomfortable. "Marcellus, I'm not a mother sort. I thought you knew that."  
"Yes you are." Marcellus said without hesitation. "You raised Septimus almost single handedly. Come on, think about how you felt about him. Tell me you don't want a little mix of us running around. It's going to be fun, it will be an adventure." He took his wife's hand and kissed it. "And anyway, we don't have much of a choice now."  
Marcia knew Marcellus was correct. As anxious as she was, she knew there was no avoiding it: she was going to be a mother. "Marcellus," she blurted out before she could prevent herself from doing so, "I'm just…I'm just so nervous."  
Marcellus took Marcia into his arms. For a moment, the sat there, each a prey to their own thoughts. After the silence had passed, Marcellus kissed Marcia's temple and said, "I think we should celebrate."  
Marcia shot him a wry smile. "And what did you have in mind?"  
Marcellus didn't answer her. He resumed kissing Marcia. He worked his way, once more, to her chest and Marcia got the message. She knew exactly what Marcellus wanted to do to celebrate and at that moment, she quite wanted it to, but she did have one qualm. "Marcellus, this isn't going to hurt the baby is it?"  
Marcellus laughed. "Of course not. Esmeralda and her husband were at it the entire Esmeralda was pregnant with Daisy. Esmeralda used to complain about it sometimes."  
Marcia's attention was sparked. "Complained? Why would she complain?"  
"It's a long story." Marcellus said, "and one I'll share with you later, dear." It was a good enough answer for Marcia she leaned forward and kissed Marcellus, forgetting, for the moment, her fear and anxiety.  
Surprisingly enough, Marcia's pregnancy ran rather smoothly. Of course, there were the days when Marcia would wake up sick or any a bad mood, but she came to expect them. She had also began to crave very unusual foods, possibly more unusual than most women. But then again, there was nothing usual about Marcia. Perhaps the most distressing day for Marcia had been when she had looked into the mirror one morning, once she was a few months along, and had exclaimed, "My God, Marcellus! I'm huge." Marcellus had had to suppress the urge to laugh. He, as ever, found Marcia amusing. Marcia had caught him smiling and become quite offended. Marcellus told her she was being too sensitive and that only made things worse. They had made up, of course, they always did, but Marcellus didn't like his fights with Marcia at all. He loved making her happy and he hated to think that, even for a second, she wasn't.  
It happened approximately a year after Marcia had turned over her position to Septimus. She gave birth to the first Pye child, a boy whom Marcia decided to call Romulus. Of course, Marcellus had been correct in the assumption that the boy would have wavy dark hair. He was, in fact, born with it. His eyes were a light brown, but Marcia intended to change them green at the first chance. From the moment he was born, the moment she held her son in her arms, Marcia's anxiety vanished. She adored him. There were nights when Marcia and Marcellus would both stay awake, gazing at him, as if still shocked by what they had created together. On one of these nights, Marcia turned to Marcellus, wrapped her arms around his waist, and whispered, "He's the product of our love." Even in the darkness, Marcellus could tell she was beaming. He smiled.  
"That's why he's beautiful, Marcia. We've just begun the adventure of our lives." He kissed Marcia and together, they made their way to their own bedroom just down the hall. Theirs' was a far more blissful life Septimus's at that moment, who, on that very day, had an appointment with Jenna at the Palace.

Septimus found Jenna finishing her lunch with Beetle on the Palace Balcony. She had been living in what many people called "newly wedded bliss" for the past month and a half since she and Beetle were married. Jenna had been perfectly happy to spend her days alone with Beetle because Beetle was helping her heal from the recent tragedies that had struck her life during the war. Beetle had just finished telling Jenna an amusing story about his childhood, when Septimus had come in and interrupted their conversation. Even though she tried not to be, Jenna was a little upset. She was still angry with Septimus for missing her wedding and besides, she didn't really like seeing him when she was with Beetle. Jenna knew that she should try to see Septimus as her brother, but it was very hard to do that. Every time Jenna looked at Septimus, her mind screamed "Ex-boyfriend." She couldn't help it.

Septimus seemed to realize that he had walked in on Jenna and Beetle during a private moment. He was beginning to feel self conscious. "Ah, Jen," he began.

"Yes, speak up, Septimus. People don't mumble when they speak to the Queen." At these words, Septimus nearly laughed out loud. He remembered how much Jenna had dreaded being Queen, and now, she was trying to act as though it was something she had always wanted. Septimus sometimes wondered if he was the only person who had known Jenna's true feelings about becoming Queen. He was pretty sure she hadn't told Beetle.

"I apologize, Jenna. I just want to have a moment with you, if you don't mind."

Jenna glanced at Beetle and said, "There's nothing so important that you can't say it in front of my husband. I'm not going to make him leave just to hear whatever your sorry problem is."

Septimus shot Beetle a pleading stare. Beetle caught it and understood. Septimus obviously had something he really wanted to discuss with Jenna. Beetle could understand why his wife didn't want to speak with Septimus, after all, he was her brother and he had missed her wedding. Beetle still didn't know why Septimus hadn't attended, but he was positive that Septimus had a good reason for it. He always did. So Beetle guessed that Septimus had an important matter to discuss with Jenna, probably a matter that only the Queen and the ExtraOrdinary Wizard could deal with. "It's okay, Jenna, go and talk to Sep. I'll wait here."

Septimus smiled gratefully at Beetle. Jenna started to protest, but Beetle stopped her. "Jenna, honey, please. Just talk with Sep."

Jenna let out an exasperated sigh, and said, "Come on, Septimus. Let's go inside so you can say whatever it is you want to say, but I don't have all day to listen to you so make it quick." Septimus could already tell that it wasn't going to be easy to get Jenna to forgive him, she was still very hurt.

Once they were inside, Septimus whispered, "Jen, I..I just wanted to talk to you. I don't know where to begin. Let me start by saying that I am so sorry about your wedding." Jenna glared at him, and then got up to leave. Septimus caught her by the sleeve and pulled her back to him. "Jen, Jenna, listen to me. I couldn't go to that wedding, I think you know why."

Jenna was silent for a moment, but then she replied, "No, I'm not entirely sure I do know. I don't know why anyone would miss his sister's wedding. It's just disrespectful, it's like saying you don't care about me! How do you think I felt when my whole family was there and the only person who just decided not to show up last minute was my closest sibling, my closest…friend. I just don't know how you could not be there on the most special day of my life? Septimus, how would you like it if I had just decided not to go to your graduation? Would you have liked that?"

"That's not the same thing and you know it, Jenna!" Septimus exclaimed, his voice becoming angry, "You want to know why I didn't come to that heinous wedding? Because I didn't want to watch you live a lie! You married Beetle even though you still love me! Can't you see that? I felt the way you kissed me the night I went to fight Cliff. It wasn't a brotherly kiss. Feelings don't go away that easily, Jenna, you know that as well as I do. You're just trying to deny it. Jenna, I know you better than anyone else, including your husband. I still love you, I know that much, and I am pretty sure you still love me." Septimus took a deep breath, this was not where he had intended for the conversation to go, but now that it had turned in this direction, he was almost glad it had. It felt good to tell Jenna the truth. "Jen, don't worry, I'm not going to try and get you to end things with Beetle, it's too late for that now. It's too late for us and I know that. I just wanted you to know how I feel about it. Besides, I can't marry anyway. None of the good ExtraOrdinary Wizards have been married." Septimus stopped talking. He expected Jenna to say something, but instead, she burst into a fit of sobs.

"Jen! Jenna, what is it?" asked Septimus, reaching out to take her into to his arms. Jenna didn't object.

"Sep, you're right, you're right, everything you said was right. But the thing is, I love Beetle too. I love him so much, but you're always going to be…different. Special in some way. Of course I love you, I can't stop. But I need to, I need to so badly. That's part of the reason I've been trying to avoid you. Oh Sep, can't you see, we can't be together, we'll only drive each other mad! I can't be near you. You tempt me to do things that I would never dream of doing otherwise. You're a sweet temptation, my guilty pleasure. Septimus, we have to stop visiting one another, at least for now, maybe we just need a little more time to get over each other. Let's try, please, let's try."

"Jenna, we can try again and again if it pleases you, but we're not going to get over each other. I once thought it might be possible, but I now know better. I will never not love you Jenna. I'm in too deep. I'm sorry."

Jenna felt herself tearing up once more. Septimus wiped a tear of her face and muttered, "There there, Jen, don't cry. I hate to see you cry."

"Septimus, I just don't know what to think anymore. Every time I see you, you taint with my feelings. I just can't be with you."

Septimus felt pain strike his chest. He couldn't imagine not seeing Jenna. That would be torture. It was bad enough that he didn't get to love her openly, but if he didn't see her at all….the idea was unthinkable. "No, Jen, it doesn't have to-" Then, he stopped. He knew Jenna was right. If they were around one another, they would constantly be tempted to do the wrong thing.

Jenna knew that Septimus had seen her point. After a moment, she asked, "Sep, do you want to make up what you missed on my wedding night? Do you want to dance with me? All brothers are supposed to dance together at weddings." She said the words "brothers and sisters" in a mocking tone of voice. It was no use pretending that she saw Septimus as a brother anymore. He knew better.

"But Jenna, we haven't got any music. How could we dance here?"

"Sep, we do have music. I know it sounds corny, but I feel happy enough to dance whenever I am near you. Please, just try to dance with me, I promise I'll lead."

Septimus thought Jenna had gone mad, but he obeyed her. "Okay, Jen, show me how."

"First of all, you put your hand here." Jenna placed Septimus's hand on her petite waist and continued. Septimus felt giddy. Jenna pretended not to notice. "Then, I put my hands on your shoulders."

"Now what?" asked Septimus, still a bit amused and bemused by Jenna's sudden desire to dance with him.

Jenna seemed to be thinking. "Now, your foot goes forward and mine goes back. We're going to waltz, Sep. That's the dance I really wanted to do with you."

Septimus just nodded and let Jenna show him how to do the rest of the dance. He caught on quickly and before long, they were spinning around the room gracefully and Jenna was laughing. Septimus grinned. No sound had ever been more perfect than Jenna's laughter. Jenna had been right, Septimus could clearly hear a beautiful melody in his head as he danced with her. It was a melody he had never heard before and he was convinced that it was coming from the bottom of his soul.

At last, Jenna announced that she was too dizzy to waltz anymore. As they slowed down, Jenna leaned into Septimus's shoulder for balance. As she did so, Septimus could no longer resist his temptation. He had been close to her for one second too long. As Jenna's face neared Septimus's, he leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. Jenna didn't struggle. Instead, she kissed him back and gradually, it became more passionate and deep.

Finally, Jenna broke it off. She didn't look horrified, as Septimus had expected her to look. Rather, she looked relieved, as if she had just completed a task she had been putting off for a very long time. Then, she broke the silence that had fallen between them. Tenderly, she touched Septimus's cheek and whispered, "Good Bye, Sep." Septimus knew what Jenna meant by "good bye." She didn't mean "good bye for now" or "I'll see you next week." No, Jenna when Jenna said "good bye" she meant that didn't plan on seeing Septimus for a while. She was really going to try and separate herself from him and go on with her life. As much as he hated the thought of not being by her side, Septimus respected her decision. She was making the mature choice. She couldn't cheat on Beetle.

"Good bye, Jenna." He managed, trying to keep himself from crying.

Jenna could tell he was struggling. "Sep, it's okay to show your emotions. You don't have to be like Marcia. She hid her emotions so much that sometimes, she hardly seemed human to me. Promise me you'll never be like that, Sep. I always want you to be yourself. You're a beautiful person, it's all right to cry."

Septimus snapped out of his emotional state, embarrassed that Jenna had noticed it. "Jen, I'm not gonna cry. Besides, Marcia had plenty of feelings, Jen. You never knew her like I did."

Jenna wasn't going to argue with that. "Well, whatever, Sep. My point is, just never be afraid to share your feelings with people you love. It helps in the long run. Anyway, I've got to get back to Beetle, he probably thinks I've gotten lost somewhere I've been gone for so long."

Septimus was amazed by how fast Jenna could switch topics of conversation. She was now acting as though nothing had occurred between them. Septimus decided to play along. "All right, Jenna, I'll help you find Beetle, but then I've got to go back to the Wizard Tower. I have work to do." Neither Jenna nor Septimus spoke another word on their way back to the Palace Balcony, each of them was a prey to their own thoughts.

After that day, Septimus and Jenna went six whole months without seeing one another. They both became extremely busy and didn't have the time to slack off. In many ways, Jenna's plan of separation was working for Septimus, but there were still some nights when Septimus would wake up, covered with sweat after having a vivid dream about Jenna. Although those dreams were becoming scarcer and scarcer as time went on, they still occurred occasionally and, when they did, they were extremely powerful and touching. Septimus knew that, even if he didn't see Jenna for ten years, he would still love her. He had been stupid to try and convince himself that she was a childhood romance. He knew better now.

The next time Septimus saw Jenna was at the annual holiday reunion for the Heaps later that year. The entire family went to Aunt Zelda's, as they often did on special occasions and it turned out to be the best reunion the Heaps had had for years. Everyone was congratulating Septimus on his first full year as ExtraOrdinary Wizard and Simon's twins were turning out to be well behaved, happy boys. But the biggest news came from Nicko and Snorri. They were expecting their first child. Almost everybody in the family speculated that it wouldn't be long before Jenna and Beetle had a baby as well. That was the only conversation that had made Septimus uncomfortable the entire time he was at Zelda's. He wasn't ready to see Jenna have another man's child. Someday, he knew it would happen, but he hoped it wouldn't be soon. Deep down, it still really hurt to think of Jenna having anyone's children but his. But even with these sorts of thoughts running through his head, Septimus managed to remain calm around Jenna for the whole holiday season. Granted, he hadn't gotten a chance to be alone with her at all, but if he had, he was still sure he would have been able to resist his urge to touch her, to be near her. Doing those things would only open up his old wounds all over again.

When Septimus returned to the Wizard Tower after the holidays, he wasn't surprised to find a few late holiday cards. They had probably arrived while he was on the marshes. He flipped through the cards. One card caught his eye. When he looked at it closer, he nearly choked with excitement. It was addressed to Septimus in Marcia's distinct handwriting. When he opened it, he found a small note and a picture. Septimus read the note, and found himself a bit disappointed. She congratulated him on his successful first year in charge and confirmed what he had already suspected. She and Marcellus had married and were still travelling to different places. Septimus had rather hoped that Marcia would leave him some way to contact her, but she didn't. Septimus knew why. Marcia still wanted him to grow into the position of ExtraOrdinary without her advise and help. Septimus gently laid the note down on his desk, careful not to rip it as he did so. He missed Marcia all the time and wanted to hang onto anything she sent him. As soon as he had placed the note aside, Septimus reached for the picture.

It was a picture of Marcellus and Marcia, both looked young and beautiful thanks to the tinctures they had drunk from. They seemed so peaceful and happy that Septimus couldn't keep his eyes from the photo. At that moment, Septimus felt his heart swell with pride. He could tell by the look on Marcia's face that she was incredibly content with her life in a way she never had been at the Wizard Tower. By taking her position, Septimus had allowed her to live the life she deserved. He smiled and gazed at the picture one last time. This time his expression changed from one of happiness to one of shock. Then he started laughing. Marcia wasn't looking particularly thin in the photograph, but she wasn't fat either. Septimus immediately understood why she had sent Septimus the picture. She knew Septimus would notice her condition. She had apparently wanted him to notice it. She hadn't written it because she had wanted him to figure it out. Septimus smiled. It was just like Marcia to turn even the most simple thing into a way to test his thinking skills. She had been a wonderful teacher, better than she would ever know. But still, Septimus couldn't help but chuckle at the picture. Here was Marcia who was horrible with babies and Marcellus, who had probably never even been around them and they were going to have a child. Somehow, Septimus doubted that they had planned to have this child, it may have been an accident, much like the one he had had with Jenna. In any case, Septimus knew that Marcia was paying the price for making her body young once more, but she didn't seem to be suffering too much. Septimus knew that, if Marcia did half the job raising this new child as she had done raising him, the baby would have a good childhood.

The only person Septimus shared Marcia's news with was Jenna, who like him, laughed in surprise and amusement. They made a few jokes about it and then Septimus began discussing other matters with Jenna. It felt god to talk with her privately again, even though he never dared to touch her.

Over the next few years, not much changed in the Castle. Together, Septimus and Jenna managed to restore the city to its former glory, the way it had been before the war. Snorri and Nicko had their child, a boy named Theo. He resembled Nicko in many ways. Septimus received letters from Marcia every few months now, and each letter had become longer and more detailed. He always looked forward to hearing from her. She and Marcellus had had a son, whom they named Romulus and later, they had a daughter as well. Apparently, Romulus had entered his mother's talent for **magyk** while their daughter Celesta was developing an interest in plants. Sarah Heap was no longer quiet and closed in. In fact, many residents considered her a party animal now. She and her friend, Sally Mullin had both found men to court and were having more fun than they had had in years. It pleased Septimus to see his mother so happy, even if she was being slightly ridiculous. The man Sarah was courting was Terry Tarsal, the shoemaker, who now had a lot of free time to party because he no longer had to keep a nasty purple python in his backyard for a certain, grumpy impatient woman's shoes.

Eventually, the inevitable occurred. Jenna became pregnant with the heir to the Castle. Even though Septimus had suspected this would happen for a while now, it still hurt. The whole time Jenna was pregnant Septimus avoided seeing her. He didn't know if he could bear looking at her. But he was present on the day of the royal birth, it was one of his jobs as ExtraOrdinary Wizard to bless the child after she was born. The moment Jenna's baby girl came tumbling from her womb, Septimus knew he couldn't hate this child. The first thing he noticed were her eyes, they were dark violet and captivating, just like Jenna's. Even though the baby princess wasn't his own child, Septimus still loved her all the same. Jenna named her Delilah after Sarah's favorite kind of flower.

When Delilah was about three, Sarah Heap married Terry Tarsal. It was a grand affair and all were welcome to come join the celebration. To Septimus's great joy, there was a surprise guest at the wedding. Four surprise guests to be exact. It was the Pye family.

Septimus spent all evening catching up with Marcia and getting to know her children. He hadn't truly realized how much he had missed Marcia until that night. He was also extremely impressed by Romulus's talent for **magyk.** And so, even though Romulus was only seven, Septimus asked him to be his apprentice and unlike Septimus, Romulus said yes straight away, just as his mother had.

Marcia and Marcellus bought a house on the outskirts of the Castle so that they could be near their son. Septimus made sure to give him lots of days off during the first year or so of his apprenticeship. He was quite young after all. Seeing Marcia on a regular basis and having Romulus around helped to make the pain of losing Jenna less sharp, but it was still there, even after all those years.

Not many people ever knew that the Queen of the Castle had once had an affair with the ExtraOrdinary Wizard. It was a secret that was eventually buried by the sands of time as the years passed by. But Septimus never stopped loving Jenna. However, he didn't spend his whole life wondering what might have been. Instead, he cherished his memories of their young love and tried his best to make every day of his life enjoyable. Because of his winning attitude and kind personality, Septimus went on to become one of the most famous and popular ExtraOrdinary Wizards in the Castle's history. Popularity didn't really matter to Septimus. More than anything Septimus was thankful for those who loved and supported him through everything, good and bad times. In the end, Septimus knew it wouldn't matter if the public had loved him or hated him. All that mattered was that he had a family who loved him and friends he could count on. So even though life was a bumpy road, Septimus didn't mind travelling along it because he knew he had his loved ones to help him when times were rough. As long as he had them, he could make it through even life's biggest bumps, he was sure of it.

**Author's Note Two: Yay! A happy ending for everyone! I hope I wasn't too corny and predictable but, hey, it was my first fanfiction. Anyway, I really hoped you liked this and I want to thank you all again for taking the time to read this. It means more than you'll ever know. I'm actually rather sad to be ending this tale because I loved writing for you guys. I think I may write more Septimus Heap someday, if this wasn't too dreadful. Thank you for everything. I will read anything you guys ever write. Oh yeah, I may write some oneshots soon and you guys really had some good ideas that ispired me to write certain plot twists in this story so, if you have any ideas, you can private message me, but only if you want to. I still love to hear what you have to say. All right, enough rambling. Again, much love to all who read this. I really appreciate it.**

**Thanks for reading! I will post more tomorrow! Love ya!**


End file.
